GrandLine's Prisoners
by Bafan-chan
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant... Dark Luffy!
1. Grand Line

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Resumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu - ...

**Blabla de Bafan:** Bienvenue à tous dans GrandLine's Prisoners! Ma toute nouvelle et fantastique histoire! -blague-. Voyons voir si cette fiction un peu sombre saura trouver sa place dans l'univers infini des fanfictions... Si question, cliquez sur le joli bouton "review" en bas... Ou cliquez tout court c'est bien aussi.

**Musique écoutée: **Mika- Karen, Jul- Dans ma paranoïa, Youssoupha- On se connait.

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Rédaction du chapitre 5! (Première fois pour moi!)

**Etat ****émotionnel: **Crevé!

* * *

_**Chapitre 0**_

**_Grand Line_**

* * *

Le sang. Partout, omniprésent dans son univers. Il coulait sur ses mains, dans ses yeux, sa bouche et son coeur. Le plus dur sans doute était ce plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait lorsque sa lame -impitoyable, tranchait la chair encore chaude, se plantait dans un coeur palpitant et ôtait la vie d'un geste vif éclatant autour d'eux dans une pluie étincelante couleur rubis.

C'était une beauté étrange et morbide, mais une beauté tout de même tout ce rouge sur ces visages encore figés dans une stupéfaction propre à la mort.

Le sang goutait donc le long de la lame du sabre japonais, il tombait et formait une flaque à ses pieds, disparaissant dans les caniveaux sombres du Ghetto, prison et exutoire idéal pour des parias dans son genre.

Malgré tout, Zoro ne se considérait pas comme un de ces fous dangereux qui ne pensaient qu'à tuer et faire souffrir, personnification type du sadisme et de la cruauté. Non, son cas à lui était beaucoup plus complexe.

Avant tout il n'aimait pas tuer, il y avait pris gout nuance! Ce n'était ni un hobby, ni des pulsions incontrôlables, et encore moins un jeu ou que sais je encore…!

C'était seulement son travail. Et qu'y avait il de mal à aimer son travail?

Du moins cela l'avait été, à présent plus qu'un job, la mort était devenus son quotidien, le seul moyen d'assurer ses arrières et son espérance de vie.

Alors à présent la question était: _veux tu vraiment de cette vie? _À cela, Zoro haussait les épaules et continuait son bonhomme de chemin dans les ténèbres, n'attendant rien de demain ou d'un possible destin. Cette fatalité qui l'avait écrasée plus jeune, Zoro avait décidé de l'apprivoiser et même s'il devait la trainer tel un boulet dans son avenir, alors il le ferait mais sans jamais ralentir le pas.

_Mais où cela te conduira? À quoi sert t'il de lutter si tu es condamné à souffrir et à faire souffrir? _

Haussement d'épaules, regard désintéressé tourné vers le mur face à lui, le manche de son arme fermement tenus dans son poing, l'autre enserrée autour de la gorge de sa victime.

_Pourquoi continuer?_

Parce qu'entre mourir damné et vivre dans le regret, Zoro n'avait plus vraiment le choix, le péché était sans doute un triste équilibre entre ses deux extrêmes. Faute à la fatalité.

…

Assis en hauteur, les jambes pendants dans le vide et le dos légèrement courbé vers l'avant, il observait l'obscurité, son sabre sanglé dans le dos, ses mains occupées à redessiner les contours d'une bouteille de bière tragiquement vide.

De là où il était il avait une vue d'ensemble sur les décombres de la ville désaffectée, centre du Ghetto Grand Line où lui et des centaines d'autres s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers. Ces bâtiments désaffectés formaient un cercle autour d'une place à peine éclairée par quelques lampadaires encore dressés et entiers, là, apparaissaient régulièrement de nouveaux arrivants dans le Ghetto.

Ici même, dans les bâtiments, restaient dissimulés de piètres délinquants, trop lâches pour s'attaquer à d'autres proies que ces pauvres âmes égarées et désorientées, le plus souvent inconscientes. Ils les tuaient, profitant de leur faiblesse, et s'emparer de leurs Pieces.

Le Piece, parlons en! Centre de tous ces carnages, raison pour laquelle tant de sang était versé chaque jour. Le Piece ces mythiques morceaux d'âme, la clé d'une liberté utopique.

Zoro secoua tristement la tête en avisant les lumières filtrant du sol goudronné de LogueTown, la ville où tout commence et tout se termine, centre de Grand Line. Sans surprise un homme apparut au centre de la place, groggy et hagard. Moins d'une minute plus tard l'homme n'était plus, se vidant de son sang alors qu'au dessus de lui flottait une sphère bleue pour laquelle se disputaient deux autres hommes armés pour l'un d'un fusil d'assaut et pour l'autre d'un poignard à cran. Le premier fut plus rapide et d'un coup de feu mit fin au conflit récoltant les deux sphères bleues que l'arme absorba sans difficulté. Satisfait, il quitta la place en courant, ignorant délibérément les regards agressifs des autres délinquants toujours tapis dans l'ombre des bâtiments.

Les plus rapides étaient toujours les mieux servis, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre un rudiment aussi élémentaire.

Au loin une explosion retentit et Zoro n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner les flammes se répandre à un peu plus de 200m...

Zoro soupira. Voilà deux ans qu'il jouait à ce jeu ignoble dans lequel il avait été forcé de prendre part par quelques coups du sorts bien salauds dont seule la vie avait le secret. S'il voulait un jour sortir de cette prison il devait se plier aux règles et récolter un maximum de Piece pour accéder à la clé, à l'unité qui lui révélerait le One Piece, l'unique porte de sortie des enfers dans lequel on l'avait prématurément jeté.

Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes. Un seul survivant.

Il lui faudrait des années pour arriver à ce résultat! Plus d'une vie! D'autant plus que Grand Line était une véritable hydre: une tête coupée, une dizaine de repoussées, le Ghetto ne cessant jamais de se remplir.

Souplement, il se remit sur pied. Le vent souffla bruyamment autour de lui, renvoyant dans sa direction les odeurs de souffre, de putréfaction et d'hémoglobine (malgré les années) toujours aussi écœurante. Zoro leva les yeux vers un ciel artificiellement étoilé, remettant en place sur son front le tissu du capuchon noir de la longue cape qui couvrait son corps.

Il décida finalement de se mettre en chasse, un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, même si par exercice il en allait de remplir un peu plus les rues de crânes décharnés et de suppliques interrompues.

Il s'éloigna d'un bond de la grande place de LogueTown l'endroit n'étant pas son terrain de chasse habituel, lui, fréquentait les contours de la ville et les vieux entrepôts où les plus téméraires se regroupaient en groupe et tentaient de prendre sottement le contrôle du centre. Zoro n'aimait pas les petites proies, il préférait la traque des délinquants plus aguerris, suffisamment expérimentés pour comprendre l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient une fois la traque commencée.

Que ces êtres vils et infectes passent du chasseur à la proie, voir cette réalité les submerger alors qu'il bondissait devant eux le sabre prêt à découper leurs misérables existences… C'était tout simplement jouissif!

De ce fait, Zoro se sentait l'âme d'un justicier, il vengeait les milliers de victimes innocentes que ces ordures avaient fait souffrir bien avant leur arrivé dans Grand Line. C'était un juste retour des choses selon lui.

Pour ce genre d'activité, rien n'égalait le centre, éternellement plongé dans l'obscurité, les jours distinguables par le cycle de la lune ronde ou croissante selon la période.

Grand Line était divisée en cinq parties. Le centre appelé LogueTown, zone sans saison définie, point de départ très rarement quittés par les délinquants de seconde zone. Les quatre autres entouraient LogueTown et se répartissaient dans chaque coin du Ghetto. Le Sud, la partie Estivale. Puis le Nord, cette fois ci Hivernale, redouté pour ses blizzards et ses tempêtes de neiges dans laquelle se dissimulait monstre et mille légendes terrifiantes. La troisième partie, l'Est, était prédéfinie pour un climat printanier mais certainement pas moins dangereux que le Nord. Et enfin la dernière partie, l'Ouest, l'automne et son allégorie évidente d'une mort imminente pour tous ceux qui oseraient fouler son entrée.

Pour sa part, Zoro avait eu l'occasion de parcourir une partie de chaque district, mais préféré en ligne de compte la nuit éternelle du centre, une obscurité qu'il considérait comme sécurisante dans laquelle il se tairait lorsqu'il n'était pas en chasse. Toujours une fois rentré de ses voyages, retournait il à la nuit, dans les ténèbres là où était sa place.

Nul ne savait qui les envoyait en ce lieu. Etait ce Dieu? Un châtiment divin? Où encore le gouvernement décidé à prendre certaines mesures draconiennes pour les cas dans leur genre?

On ignorait également sur combien d'hectare s'étendaient le Ghetto, sa fin ne semblant pas exister.

Leur seule certitude à tous était que pour survivre il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de sacrifier leur reste d'humanité et tuer. Tel était leur rédemption pour leur péché commis dans le monde réel.

…

Son second Piece absorbé, Zoro décida de rendre visite à son vieil ami au long nez et s'élança en direction de la tour Syrup dans laquelle l'homme d'affaire avait élue son quartier général.

Avec une aisance toute sauf humaine, Zoro escalada la paroi de l'immeuble et pénétra dans le bureau de son ami qui, affairé au dessus d'un livre de compte, ne releva pas les yeux à son entrée. À la place il tendit le bras en arrière et Zoro esquiva de justesse une balle qui se logea dans le mur derrière lui.

La détonation résonna dans la grande pièce et comme si de rien était, l'arme fut rangée calmement.

-Combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas passer par la fenêtre? L'interrogea t'il d'un ton las tout en tournant une page de son carnet.

L'intrus lui répondit d'un ricanement et le contourna pour se poster face à lui de l'autre coté d'un bureau de bois pauvrement encombré.

-Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à les briser, sûr que j'aurais fait installer des fenêtres!

-Des fenêtres dans Grand Line? Tu rêves mon pauvre Usopp!

Ce dernier soupira et se laissa tomber dos contre l'appuis de son fauteuil, croisant les bras et jaugeant avec ennuis l'assassin face à lui.

-Et que me vaut le déplaisir de cette intrusion?

-Je viens pour affaire.

Une lueur de cupidité brilla dans les prunelles sombres du métisse suffisamment éclairées par la dizaine de bougie sur la planche de bois pour que Zoro la remarque. Cela lui arracha un sourire, _Usopp et les affaires_, songea t'il amusé.

Pour le Ghetto, Usopp était un élément indispensable! Il était l'intermédiaire entre eux et le monde réel, un commerçant et un fournisseur irremplaçable et solitaire qui se passait des combats et des massacres quotidiens. Il échangeait sa marchandise contre des Pieces le classant par ce procédé comme l'un des plus grands du Ghetto.

Autre point important à retenir sur le fonctionnement de cette prison: au plus l'individus détenait de Piece, au plus était il puissant.

Ainsi, Usopp n'avait pas tardé à gravir les échelons dans la hiérarchie et il se tenait dorénavant à la cinquième position dans le classement des sept Empereurs du Ghetto. Pour sa part, Zoro n'était pas peu fière d'être classé troisième après seulement deux ans d'activités alors qu'Usopp lui, en était à sa cinquième années.

On pourrait d'ailleurs croire qu'il était une proie facile, que d'autre profiterait de son manque d'expérience en combat pour le torturer et lui soutirer la manière dont il s'y prenait pour toujours tout avoir: clopes, alcools, nourritures, vêtements, produits d'hygiènes tel que du savon. (Du savon! Dans Grand Line!).

Mais très vite tous avaient compris qu'Usopp était et serait le seul à pouvoir bénéficier de ce privilège incroyable. Pour quelle raison? Mystère.

-Affaire avec un R?

-Avec un R et un B.

Le sourire d'Usopp s'élargit et il se leva de son siège se frottant les mains visiblement ravis.

-Tu tombes très bien! J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut, une livraison de ce matin dont tu me diras des nouvelles!

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, matin, midi, soir, comment pouvait il le savoir alors qu'ils étaient dans le centre là où la nuit était éternelle.

Usopp contourna son bureau, d'un signe de la main toutes les bougies s'éteignirent plongeant la piece dans le noir le plus complet. Cette soudaine obscurité ne sembla pas le moins du monde gêner les deux hommes qui se dirigèrent avec aisance jusqu'aux grandes portes closes. (Tous les habitants du centre ayant développé avec le temps un don de nyctalopie, ainsi l'obscurité ne les gênait plus). Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir tout aussi sombre, les deux gardes postés devant l'entrée sursautèrent et ouvrirent des yeux démesurément grand en découvrant une autre silhouette au coté de celle chétive de leur patron. Ils blêmirent et reculèrent dans les ombres. Usopp se posta devant eux toute trace de son sourire envolé, les toisant de ses yeux noirs.

-Vous deux vous êtes des incapables. Zoro?

L'interpelé soupira et alors que les deux gardes tentaient de se justifier ils furent coupés dans leur élan et leurs têtes tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, les corps décapités suivant le mouvement.

-Tu m'as pris pour un chien? Grogna l'assassin en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau sanglé dans le dos par dessus sa longue cape noir.

-Râle pas, s'esclaffa t'il, tu peux les prendre si tu veux.

Il désigna les deux lueurs bleues perçant le voile des ténèbres dans le corridor et à leurs lueurs fantômes Zoro esquissa l'ombre d'un rictus.

-C'est pas comme si tu allais les récupérer dans cinq minutes, hein?

Usopp lui jeta une oeillade amusé et le guida à travers l'étage là où il gardait l'alcool.

Oh il ne craignait pas les vols! Le dernier en date à avoir tenté de pénétrer dans l'une de ses réserves avait finis en mille morceaux sur son seuil. Elles étaient protégées par un puissant sortilége dont seul Usopp ne ressentait pas les effets.

Il tourna la poignée lentement et pénétra dans une pièce éclairé d'une lueur feutrée provenant des lampions grésillants au dessus des étagères. Zoro l'attendit sur le seuil ne préférant pas tenter le diable.

-Combien?

-Deux de chaque fera l'affaire.

À l'intérieur, Zoro l'entendit siffler.

-Tu pars en expédition ou quoi?

-L'Ouest.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas foutre à l'Ouest?!

-J'ai besoin de renseignement.

Le métisse ressortit de la cave avec un sac de toile noir qu'il portait sur son épaule, ses traits crispés alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-Tu vas voir la grande Prêtresse?

Zoro acquiesça tendant les bras pour récupérer sa bière et son rhum, mais Usopp étira son bras derrière lui le faisant pénétrer à l'intérieur de la réserve.

-Les Pieces d'abord.

Zoro grogna et tira son sabre de son fourreau. Il tendait les mains au dessus de la lame positionnée parallèlement au sol, mais celle d'Usopp passa entre son arme et lui, l'interrompant dans son incantation.

-Quoi?

-Je te fais un prix en échange d'une réponse.

Zoro haussa un sourcil incrédule, il considéra l'homme d'affaire un long moment, surpris.

Une autre règle élémentaire à suivre lorsqu'on se retrouvait dans Grand Line, consistait à toujours faire en sorte de garder pour sois des informations se concernant de prés ou de loin. Tout pouvait être très facilement détourné en une arme se retournant contre l'imprudent qui aurait laissé filtrer des informations. Si un individu X apprenait qu'un individu Y détestait les serpents, il suffirait à X de faire marcher ces contacts ou encore d'un simple voyage dans l'Est pour se procurer le reptile en question, Y serait alors entre de beaux draps...

Finalement Zoro hocha la tête, bien que réticent et suffisamment méfiant pour arracher un sourire contrit au métisse.

-Prend pas cet air là, je suis pas sur le point de te demander ta principale faiblesse!

Cela ne suffit pas à détendre le sabreur qui se crispa.

-Je les veux pour quatre.

À l'entente du chiffre, Usopp se rebiffa immédiatement, perdant toute trace de son sourire.

-Ah non! Pour sept oui, mais certainement pas pour quatre!

-Bon et bien c'est que ta question ne devait pas être très intéressante.

Usopp le foudroya du regard, il reporta son attention sur le sac noir, se mordit la lèvre et finit par pousser un long soupir résigné.

-D'accord! Mais _ils_ vont me défoncer!

Dieu seul savait qui étaient ces "_ils_".

Satisfait, Zoro reprit son incantation là où il l'avait laissée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main se tendit au dessus de la lame qui bientôt s'éclaira d'une douce lueur blanche, un éclat similaire à celui qui se formait dans sa paume. Les deux lueurs se rejoignirent n'en formant plus qu'une qui illumina le couloir d'une douce aurore. La lumière disparut finalement laissant de son passage quatre sphères bleues vibrantes d'énergie dans l'air en suspens. D'un mouvement du poignet Zoro détacha l'emprise qu'il avait sur les Pieces et Usopp s'en saisit, les laissant se fondre dans le verre rond de sa boussole. Il la fourra ensuite dans sa poche, s'assurant d'un mouvement inconscient que la chaine attachée à son pantalon était toujours rattachée à elle. Il rabattit ensuite les pans de son manteau par dessus dissimulant de ce fait son Piece originel.

Le Piece en lui même est l'âme hors du corps de son propriétaire dissimulée dans un objet. Tuer un de ces propriétaires, revenait à arracher ce bout d'âme du catalyseur, (le corps en lui même ne détenant plus l'âme transférée dans un objet au choix que possédait l'individus lors de son entrée dans Grand Line). Un Piece: un objet détenant une âme, on appelait ces objets soient Piece originel ou catalyseur.

Malheureusement l'inverse était aussi valable; Si le corps mourrait, l'âme revenait à l'assassin, brisant ainsi le catalyseur (l'objet) qui retenait l'âme, le Piece (le morceau d'âme) s'intégrer alors à son nouveau propriétaire. Mais si le catalyseur était détruit, alors l'individus décédait mais dans ce cas là le Piece disparaissait et l'assassin ne récoltait rien.

-Alors cette question?

Usopp releva deux orbes sérieuses sur celles or et méfiantes en face de lui, il se lança immédiatement de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

-Que comptes tu faire réellement Zoro?

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, debout l'un en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, se défiant mutuellement de rompre ce contact.

Mais contre toute attente ce fut Zoro qui coupa court à leur affrontement visuel en se détournant, plaçant de nouveau sa lame devant lui.

Le même phénomène se reproduit et Usopp reçut avec une moue les sept autres Pieces, complétant le prix initial.

Zoro se saisit du sac et lui tourna le dos s'apprêtant à quitter la tour.

-Le compte y est, à une prochaine fois peut être, tache de rester en vie d'ici mon retour.

Un soupir las lui répondit.

-Je n'en dirai pas autant pour toi. Que le Ghetto ait raison de toi mon ami.

Zoro émit un ricanement arrogant, il leva la main et l'agita en signe d'au revoir continuant son chemin dans l'obscurité grandissante.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

…

Entrer dans la tour Syrup était simple. En sortir, certainement pas.

Deux choix s'offraient au sabreur: soit pouvait il s'accrocher à la façade de pierre et refaire le chemin exécuté en sens inverse. Où alors pouvait il simplement se lancer dans le vide, la tour n'étant haute que d'une quarantaine de mètre, -de la rigolade pour quelqu'un comme lui! Mais ces deux solutions étaient toutes deux bien trop risquées…

La première car en descendant du bâtiment il serait une cible facile, beaucoup trop à découvert et n'importe qui avec une bonne vue et une arme à feu pourrait l'atteindre. La seconde car lors de l'impact, sous le choc il était fort probable que son butin ne se brise en mille morceaux et tout ce beau et divin liquide serait alors perdue! Inacceptable!

Alors pourquoi ne tout simplement pas passer par la porte principale? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en existait pas. Usopp était prisonnier de sa tour, quand il s'en était rendus compte, il avait, dans un excès de rage, détruit tout l'escalier permettant de descendre les étages, condamnants la sortie.

Lorsque l'on souhaitait le voir ou lui parler il fallait prendre rendez vous avec des émissaires postés à l'entrée de la tour, mais Zoro se permettait outrageusement de passer par la façade la gravissant si vite que nul n'avait le temps de l'intercepter!

La descente était différente, surtout chargé.

Zoro soupira et se cramponna au rempart. Avec un peu de chance, s'il se dépêchait, nul n'aurait le temps de le cadrer dans un quelconques viseurs et il s'en sortirait sans dommage.

Et justement ce soir là le sort lui fut favorable. Il mit pied à terre décontenancé de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Habituellement, il savait les snippeurs à l'affut dans ce secteur et pourtant: rien. Qu'il s'en soit sortit aussi facilement n'était pas naturel, aussi resta t'il sur ses gardes, ses yeux dorés cherchant quelques ennemies lui voulant du mal dans les ombres.

Le calme restant aussi diffus que ce qu'il pouvait être dans Grand Line, Zoro finit par se détendre et se dirigea vers l'Ouest, laissant derrière lui cet étrange coup de chance, dont il était conscient, ne se répéterait pas de si tôt!

La raison pour laquelle il se rendait dans la zone automnal était strictement confidentiel, entre lui et la prêtresse, et malgré tout l'estime qu'il lui vouait, Usopp n'avait aucun droit d'être mis dans la confidence.

Il marchait depuis un moment déjà, lorsque l'air s'épaissit autour de lui. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, écoutant ce silence surnaturel pas même troublé par le souffle du vent. Un sifflement perturba soudain ce tranquille équilibre, et comme si l'on venait d'amorcer une bombe, le Ghetto tout entier se mit à vibrer, le ciel se fendit en deux d'un éclair si puissant et lumineux que Zoro en fut aveuglé lorsque plus loin, il s'écrasa au centre de LogueTown. La déferlante ne s'arrêta pas là. Invisible, elle jaillit de toute part, emprisonnant chaque centimètre de cette prison dans une bulle d'énergie et de pouvoir si intense et fort, que tous furent irrévocablement touchés en plein coeur.

Zoro plaqua une main sur sa poitrine alors qu'il tombait à genoux anéantis par ce flot de sentiment impossible qui se déversait en lui. Plus loin il entendit les cris des autres prisonniers retentirent en un glas terrible dans les tréfonds de la nuit, malgré cela il resta statufié, choqué et en émoi, à rechercher un souffle qui l'avait quitté lors de la seconde vague plus puissante encore!

Lorsqu'elle se tarit enfin pour n'être plus qu'un simple écho, son coeur frappait un rythme fou à l'intérieur de sa poitrine oppressée. Il suffoqua presque en reprenant une goulée d'air, et se brula les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit sur un monde de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres.

Cette obscurité le perturba plus qu'elle n'aurait du et sans plus y réfléchir, il se redressa et se mit à courir vers le centre, LogueTown, de là où venait cette aura démentielle et qui l'avait percutée de plein fouet!

Il voulait comprendre, savoir et voir! Toucher ce souffle, s'en gorger les sens à nouveau!

Mais Zoro ignorait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été atteint par ce phénomène.

Des quatre coins du Ghetto, ils ressentirent tous l'onde de choc les percuter de plein fouet! Beaucoup levèrent la tête de leurs sinistres besognes et fixèrent la nuit étoilée comme si elle était capable de répondre à leurs questions muettes. Pendant un instant le doute et la curiosité les firent flancher. Une lueur de ce doux sentiment que l'on nommait espoir émana d'eux et le sang cessa de couler l'espace d'un instant. Une vague d'humanité et de lumière les traversa et ils comprirent ce qui était pourtant évident…

Quelque chose était entré dans Grand Line, quelque chose capable de retourner leur monde et d'ouvrir les portes du cauchemar. Et eux, Empereurs, seraient les protagonistes de ce sombre conte à venir.

**_Fin du chapitre 0..._**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Lundi prochain!

**Blabla de Bafan: **Qu'en pensez vous? Aimez vous? Êtes vous interloquez? Comprenez vous seulement? Reviewez moiiiiii!


	2. Le garçon double face et l'assassin

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Hey! Finalement j'ai décidé de publier plus tôt, parce que... J'en avais envie! J'ai tellement hâte de savoir ce que pense les gens de cette histoire et j'avance tellement bien dans mes chapitre d'avance que je n'ai pas pu résister!

**Merci à:**

*_AfroRadish_: Super pavé qui m'a donné un coup de boost (Wouaw ça à plu! Ca plait! Cette fic va marcher!) J'étais toute contente! Hâte de te voir être favori de cette histoire! (pitié que le chapitre ne te fasse pas changer d'avis!).

*_Menthe07:_Le personnage d'Usopp est l'un de mes favoris dans tout l'univers des mangas! Je ne me l'explique pas mais c'est comme ça, ainsi il jouera un rôle très important dans cette fic! En esperant que tu continus de lire et apprecie la suite!

*_Verite_:Pas besoin! Voici lundi trois jours en avance! Oh que le temps passe vite!

**Musique écoutée: **Lord- Dirty Love.

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Finalisation du chapitre 5! (Parce que je suis une battante!)

**Etat émotionnel: **Surexcité!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Le garçon double face et l'assassin**_

* * *

Zoro n'avait jamais était le genre de gamin qui aimait trainer en ville avec ses amis. Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'un quelconque devoir en retard ou d'un test de géographie raté, ni même d'un coup de coeur adolescent pour la plus jolie fille de la classe. Il n'était jamais resté des heures devant une console ou n'avait jamais lancé d'oeuf sur les vitres des voisins aigries et désagréables. Jamais ses mains d'enfant n'avaient saisies un guidon rouge et ses pieds pédales dans le chemin devant chez lui. Il ne pratiquait aucun sport, ne bataillait pas à l'extérieur, et pourtant, ses membres d'enfants étaient très souvent égratignés ou couvert de bleus et de marques diverses.

Les blessures, le sang séché sur ses vêtements et ce visage tuméfié et inexpressif étaient le lot d'une enfance brisée.

Son père était un homme violent, de ceux que l'on croise souvent dans les bars, qui boivent le nez dans leur chope, gueule contre l'écran télé, l'écume au coin des lèvres, la sueur et l'alcool suintant par tous les pores d'une peau grasse et lourde. D'un pas bourrue il rentrait chez lui dans un appartement minuscule et sale qu'il parvenait à louer avec un misérable salaire d'ouvrier de chantier. Il frappait d'un coup de pied une porte aux gonds presque arrachés, qui s'ouvrait sur un petit garçon tremblait de peur au chevet d'une fillette bonne à rien clouée au lit par une forte fièvre. Elle haletait de douleur et se plaignait d'inconfort malgré les compresses fraiches que déposait l'enfant sur son front.

L'homme se fâchait, attrapait le pauvre garçon et frappait. Parce que la violence dans le crâne de cet homme soul, était le moyen idéal pour libérer sa frustration et son mal être naturel. La fillette qui se mourrait dans son lit était la représentation parfaite de la femme qu'il avait aimé, et l'enfant sous ses poings, l'abomination qui le lui avait enlevé.

Et Zoro recevait les coups, il crachait son sang par la bouche et le nez et une fois terminé, lorsque l'homme repartait, Zoro se trainait jusqu'à sa soeur inconsciente et tenait sa main dans la sienne. Lui plutôt qu'elle c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait dans cet enfer.

Mais un jour où Kuina était éveillée par une momentanée baisse de sa fièvre, elle tenta de s'interposer entre le père et le fils ne recevant qu'un coup qui la fit percuter le mur derrière elle.

Fou de rage, Zoro agrippa à deux mains une vieille bouteille qui traînait et la jeta de toutes se forces contre le crâne dégarnie du monstre. Ce dernier déstabilisé n'eu pas le loisir d'éviter le coup suivant et l'instant d'après il tâtait le manche d'un couteau de cuisine planté dans sa poitrine.

Ensuite ce fut le commissariat, à neuf ans Zoro était considéré comme l'assassin de son père et il savait bien ce qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas être envoyé en maison de correction! Que deviendrait Kuina, qui lui fournirait ses médicaments, où vivrait elle? Ils n'avaient plus aucune famille...

Et puis le miracle eu lieu, Koshiro était entré dans la salle où on le gardait prisonnier en attendant son procès. Il s'était présenté comme un assistant social et lui avait proposé de prendre en charge les frais médicaux de sa soeur. Zoro s'était tout de suite méfié et il avait bien eu raison. Evidement derrière ce genre de proposition pleine de bonne volonté, se cachait toujours un "mais".

En désespoir de cause, Zoro avait accepter cette condition, LA condition qui avait changée sa vie.

Zoro avait alors vendue son âme à la mafia et apprit le métier et l'art de la mort.

Koshiro l'avait guidé dans ce cycle infernal, là où les patrons de l'ombre, les trafics de stupéfiants et d'armes étaient maitres. La prostitution et les meurtres? Un quotidien auquel il dut s'habituer.

Il avait quitté un enfer pour un autre, mais au moins Kuina avait elle gagnée au change. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Et puis quoi? Tuer pour préserver une vie,_ cette_ vie. Avait il seulement le choix?

Non, il ne l'avait pas. Il s'était plongé tête la première dans son travail, les ténèbres l'engloutissant tout entier, ses bras levés au dessus de lui pour maintenir son trésor, sa soeur, dans la lumière.

Pendant un temps tout s'était déroulé comme il le fallait. Kuina était soignée dans un sanatorium spécialisé, elle allait de mieux en mieux et grâce à ces généreuses payes, ils vivaient à présent confortablement. Koshiro, son mentor et recruteur pour la mafia, lui distribuait ses missions à lui et aux autres mercenaires du Don Mihawk, le patron de la famille qu'il servait.

Oh Zoro était loin d'être heureux, encore moins épanouie. Officiellement il travaillait dans un bar et enchaînait différents petits boulots. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'alerter Kuina par ses activités, elle se sentait suffisamment coupable d'être un tel poids pour son cadet ainsi préféra t'il lui mentir et cela pendant onze longues années.

Il avait vingt ans lorsque tout bascula, Kuina fit une rechute, la maladie qui l'avait quittée réattaquait une nouvelle fois et les traitements était trop cher pour lui. Il enchaina les missions, tuait plus qu'il ne dormait, voyager aux quatre coins du monde pour le compte de la mafia. Il joua même double jeux en offrant ses services à d'autres familles.

Au bout d'une semaine de ce rythme infernal, son visage finit par être connu. Il fallut alors redoubler de prudence, cacher l'existence de Kuina tout en continuant ses méfaits. Koshiro tenta de le mettre en garde, lui conseilla de s'éclipser un moment, il lui expliqua qu'il prenait trop de risque et que cela lui serait fatale. Mais Zoro ne voulut rien entendre et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Il ne vit rien venir, un jour son monde déjà noir s'était brouillé et il était mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru en sentant la lame du sabre le traverser.

Mais il s'était éveillé, à peine ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la nuit sans lune que deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Il survécue grâce à ses excellents réflexes acquis au fil de ses entrainements au sein de la mafia. Ses mains avaient saisis le manche du sabre japonais dans son dos, le premier était mort, le second grièvement blessé. Il questionna ce dernier, exigeant des réponses et des explications quant à son état.

Une fois mis au courant de tout ce qu'il désirait savoir, il l'acheva et chercha un coin tranquille pour digérer le flot d'information incroyable que l'on venait de lui soumettre.

Ses premières pensées furent pour Kuina, il devait sortir d'ici et la retrouver au plus vite! Il en profiterait également pour faire payer à cet enfoiré de Mihawk de l'avoir attaqué par surprise! C'était d'ailleurs cette même lame qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Wado Ichimonji, l'héritage de la famille Mihawk qu'ils se léguaient d'héritier en héritier. Cette même famille qu'il avait servie pendant onze ans.

Par quel heureux hasard ce sabre mythique entra avec lui dans Grand Line? Zoro ne le sut jamais.

De son passage dans le monde réel ne lui restait que cette longue cicatrice sur son torse. Il s'y rattachait comme une preuve, un moyen de ne pas devenir fou, un rappel constant qu'après Grand Line il y avait un monde. Un monde où Kuina l'attendait.

Ainsi débuta son ascension dans Grand Line. En un an il était Empereur, deux ans plus tard classé troisième plus puissant de cet enfer. Il se dissimulait de tous derrière un long manteau noir dont l'ombre provoquait des frissons de terreur au délinquant de la zone centre. Très peu avait eu le temps avant leur mort, d'apercevoir les yeux dorés aux pupilles presque inexistante, des yeux qui hantaient encore les rares survivants de ses traques.

Il se faisait ombre parmi les ombres. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De toutes les manières possibles Zoro avait vu la mort. L'homme dans ses plus sombres impudeurs alors que la tête ou les yeux explosaient tout autour de lui. Parfois était il si près que sa main tremblante essuyait une larme de sang frais sur sa joue. Des horreurs il en avait vu. Tant qu'il ne pouvait pas toutes se les figurer, son inconscient se chargeant depuis longtemps d'inoculer ce genre de souvenir. Pourtant, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, il ne put rester insensible et il sentit la bille lui montait au gosier.

Le ciel était rouge, la mort flottait, translucide, au dessus des corps démembrés gisant en tas sur le pavé de LogueTown. L'air avait perdu sa fraicheur nocturne, elle était saturée par l'hémoglobine, une odeur de cuivre chaude et entêtante qui lui tourna la tête et le fit reculer inconsciemment. C'était un véritable carnage.

Zoro ne comprenait pas, il regardait autour de lui en état de choc, son cerveau refusant d'intégrer ce que ses yeux enregistraient malgré eux. Il se tendit en entendant un murmure, dégainant son arme prêt à se battre.

Il ressentait quelque chose de délicieux, de grisant, quelque chose qui lui avait été interdit jusqu'alors… Ce quelque chose devint entêtant tout comme le murmure qui résonna en une douce symphonie au rythme du sang battant dans ses tempes.

C'était la peur. Et c'était délectable.

Un sourire fou trouva sa place sur ses lèvres tordus d'appréhension. Il tourna lentement sur lui même, les yeux exorbités passant et repassant sur les corps qui n'avaient plus que de nom celui d'humain, cherchant en vain la source de ce doux murmure qui le plongeait peu à peu en transe.

Mais soudain il se tut. Le silence le fit suffoquer. Il plana dans l'air un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, puis soudain il reprit, plus lancinant encore, omniprésent dans son univers.

Tel un projecteur la pleine lune écarlate révéla une silhouette orpheline perchée de profil sur les décombres d'un bâtiment.

Zoro retint son souffle, stupéfait par tant de beauté.

Il aperçut distinctement ses lèvres remuer sur ce chant délicat, son seul oeil visible briller d'un éclat dangereux, toute son attention accaparée par la tête entre ses mains tendus qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une balle.

La silhouette, (un garçon, une fille, Zoro l'ignorait,) la porta plus prés de son propre visage et chuchota tout contre les lèvres du mort:

-_Etre ou ne pas être mort… Etait ce seulement à moi de décider?_

Puis la tête quitta ses mains et roula le long des décombres, passant prés d'un corps qui peut être fut le sien autrefois.

Le morceau de cadavre termina sa course contre ses pieds où elle butta. C'est seulement là que l'auteur de ce carnage remarqua sa présence. Il se tourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux noirs glissèrent sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant se posèrent sur lui avec curiosité.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, tous deux interpelés par un petit quelque chose d'inconnu et de délicieux dans les yeux de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle n'esquisse un sourire sournois, ses yeux se plissant d'amusement.

La silhouette sauta de son trône improvisé et s'avança lentement vers lui. Zoro ne pouvait plus bouger, tétanisé, observant comme une proie le prédateur approcher d'une démarche assurée et féline. Hypnotisant furent le déhanché de ce corps et ses yeux qui jamais ne rompirent le contact avec les siens.

Il ne grimaça même pas lorsque dans sa progression ses pieds nus écrasèrent un morceau d'organe échappé d'un corps éventré. Chaque muscle, chaque cellule d'eux s'appelaient l'un l'autre à se retrouver et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il (ou elle) se tint droit, son regard intéressé dans le sien qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Zoro passa ses doigts sur son visage, traça le sillon d'une goutte de sang perdue sur sa joue pale et lentement il se pencha pour la lécher. L'inconnu gémit doucement, ses mains se glissèrent sur son torse nu sous son manteau, remontèrent jusqu'au col et lentement dans une caresse insidieuse -elle ou lui- fit glisser la capuche dans son dos. Son visage à découvert s'offrit aux yeux brulants écarlates et naturellement leurs lèvres se soudèrent.

Le temps d'une caresse, Zoro oublia tout. Qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, les fantômes de son passé et les ténèbres. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps dans ses bras, ce visage contre le sien, ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébènes. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'un bout de folie dans son coeur abimé et il s'abimait dans cette étreinte.

Soudain il y eu un grand silence. Leurs bouches toujours avides se séparèrent et le regard écarlate s'accrocha aux yeux d'or. Ils se fixèrent un instant leurs mains s'attardant sur les joues, les vêtements et la nuque. Elle (ou lui) eu(e) un sourire amusé lorsque Zoro traça du bout des doigts la cicatrice en demie lune sous son oeil gauche, puis lentement la main de l'assassin redressa le menton fin pour positionner ce si beau visage face au sien.

-Qui es tu?

Il (ou elle) parut se réjouir de cette question. Un large sourire un peu dément étira ses lèvres et brusquement ses mains pales s'accrochèrent à la mâchoire de l'adulte pour le porter tout contre son visage, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_-Un ange peut être. À toi d'en juger. Je risque de te quitter dans quelques instants, alors pendant qu'il est encore temps… Embrasse moi Roronoa._

Trop surpris, Zoro se laissa faire. Le baiser fut plus dure, plus féroce, presque carnivore!

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, le dit ange noir s'écarta un peu et Zoro remarqua que le rouge dans ses yeux commençait à s'atténuer. À la lueur des Pieces et de la lune ses traits s'adoucirent, se détendirent et lentement son regard se fit plus lourd, voilé par l'inconscience.

-_Je compte sur toi._ Et l'ombre tomba dans ses bras.

…

Zoro balança une buche dans le feu et quelques lucioles incandescentes voletèrent au dessus d'eux avant de retomber lentement dans le brasier. Il soupira et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de se réchauffer. À l'extérieur la pluie tombait ses grandes eaux sur le centre et cela depuis que l'énergumène lui était tombé évanouis dans les bras. Zoro s'était empressé de trouver un abris loin du massacre, laissant en plan la trentaine de Piece perdus dans le vent. Sur le moment il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose: trouver un endroit sec où réchauffer ce corps frigorifié dans ses bras. Il s'était donc installé dans l'une de ses planques habituelles: en hauteur sur une terrasse encore -miraculeusement -en état d'un bâtiment en bordure du centre. Abrité sous une vieille charpente arrachée il avait déposé son paquet glacé à même le sol et s'était dépêché de rassembler de quoi les réchauffer dans sa réserve de bois caché non loin de l'abris. Le feu était modeste et constamment malmené par le vent qui soufflait ses eaux déchainées sur eux, les trempants jusqu'à ce que Zoro ait la bonne idée de rabattre une porte de ferraille arrachée face au vent.

Là seulement le corps sur lequel il veillait s'était un peu détendus et il put en faire de même pour réfléchir aux derniers événements.

Déjà de un qu'est ce qui lui avait pris?! C'était une capacité spécial qu'il (ou elle, Zoro n'osait pas vérifier malgré la poitrine visiblement plate sous le pull noir) possédait? Celle d'ensorceler les pauvres gars comme lui pour les rendre tout docile et les plier à ses désirs?

Non… ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur échange. Ce fut… Intense. C'était le mot parfait pour exprimer ce qu'il venait de vivre. Zoro avait tant de question à poser! Qui était il? D'où venait il? Comment s'y était il pris pour causer un tel massacre lors de son arrivé? Que s'était il vraiment passé entre eux? Et surtout… Son nom.

Zoro désirait connaitre ce nom. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment qu'une fois révélé, ce nom apporterait les réponses à toutes ses interrogations.

Mais jusque là, il devait attendre.

Il posa ses yeux sur le visage paisiblement endormie et scruta ses traits si doux et androgyne. Il ne saurait dire son âge ou son sexe, ce visage était juste beau. Des traits harmonieux desquelles on ne se lasserait jamais d'en redessiner les contours, un source d'inspiration continuelle pour n'importe quel artiste, un trésor pour les yeux. Il émanait tout autour de lui une aura mystique, de celle que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie, qui vous atteint en plein coeur et vous fait vous focaliser sur sa source jusqu'à en crever.

Parce que ce genre de personne en temps normal était inaccessible et Zoro le ressentait très bien. Ce sentiment qui le dépassait le rendait mal à l'aise et malgré leur proximité du à la petitesse de l'abri Zoro se sentait comme s'ils étaient à des années lumières l'un de l'autre.

Ecartelée entre sa raison et son coeur.

_Je crois que… J'ai envie de l'embrasser. _Oui mais c'est un psychopathe! T'as vu le massacre dans LogueTown? Qu'est ce qu'il te dit qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à toi si tu baisses ta garde? Laisse le ici et dépêche toi de fuir! _Je ne peux pas m'en éloigner. Je ne peux plus. _Ce n'est qu'une fascination morbide ce que tu ressens! Moi je sais pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. Tu es juste curieux, désireux d'approcher de plus prés une âme d'une pureté jamais inégalée dans ce dépotoir qu'est Grand Line! Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle lubie pour tromper ton ennuis, mais cette fois ci ce n'est pas un jeu, ça va mal finir je te préviens! _Je dois savoir, je dois comprendre. _Mais à quel prix? _Celui qu'il faudra payer. Je crois… Non j'en suis sûr. Je dois rester près d'elle… Ou de lui, peu importe. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend?! Tu es Roronoa Zoro! Depuis quand Roronoa Zoro, tueur sanguinaire, est aussi fleur bleue?! Tu es pitoyable! _Pitoyable, sous le charme… Ce ne sont que des mots, ce n'est pas assez fort pour décrire cette sensation… J'ai l'impression… Lorsque nous sommes en contact que… Que je reprend vie. C'est troublant! _Juste troublant, rien de plus! Réveille toi et sort toi de cette situation avant que… _Qu'il ne soit trop tard? Mais il est trop tard! _Gère cela comme tu veux mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue!

Cette petite voix dans sa tête finit enfin par se taire et Zoro poussa un long soupir las. Il allongea une main incertaine et déposa ses doigts sur les paupières closes. Il en traça le contour, dessina la courbe du nez et l'arrondis d'une joue, pour s'attarder ensuite sur la peau douce et mauve des lèvres.

Et maintenant?

Maintenant, il l'a réveillé et il (ou elle) frissonne. Sa bouche s'entre ouvre et un geignement lui échappe, ses paupières closes tressaillent et lentement Zoro redécouvre ces beaux yeux si envoutant et… Bleus? Surpris il retire sa main et se détourne vers le feu, faisant mine de rien.

Il se racle la gorge mal à l'aise.

-C'est une habitude de t'évanouir après tes boucheries, non parce que franchement vu où tu as atterrie va falloir faire gaffe hein?

Lâche t'il d'un ton brute et faussement agacé.

Seul le silence lui répondit, intrigué, Zoro se retourna et son coeur eu un accroc. Recroquevillé contre le mur, le visage qui lui fit face exprimait une émotion que Zoro ne connaissait que trop bien et la voir déformer ces traits si doux lui fit mal. Elle (ou lui) avait peur. Les grands yeux céruléens le fixaient avec quelque chose d'animal, ils le jaugeaient comme l'aurait fait une proie face à un prédateur. Apeuré, sa bouche tremblota et quelques mèches sombres se perdirent sur ses joues blêmes.

-Heu… Je…

-Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait! Ses bras se levèrent devant son visage pour se protéger d'un coup et les manches larges coulèrent jusqu'à ses coudes révélant des marques qui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête du pauvre assassin.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler il saisit les membres fragiles, arrachant un petit cri à l'autre qui ne tenta même pas de se dégager. En sentant la caresse des doigts rugueux sur la peau de ses poignées abimés, il (ou elle) rouvrit des yeux plus curieux qu'effrayé et fixa la silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui faisait si peur. À travers l'ombre de la capuche, il aperçut un éclat doré et lentement, comme plus tôt dans la nuit, il se dégagea doucement des mains halées et amena les siennes jusqu'au bord du vêtement pour dévoiler le visage face au sien.

Oui, _il_. Zoro le comprit lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux très bleus et très enfant qui le sondaient comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Toute trace de peur avait disparu, ne restait qu'une curiosité candide et cette fascination de leur début, cette fois ci plus pure et innocente. L'assassin eu une étrange sensation. Si les yeux rouges félins et un peu fous lui avait fait douter sur le sexe du jeune homme, ce regard ci ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à la masculinité du gamin face à lui. La manière qu'il avait eu de le regarder dans LogueTown était à mille lieux de l'instant présent.

Les flammes dessinaient des formes mystiques sur leurs peaux à vif et ce fut le craquement sinistre d'une branche dans le foyer qui les firent revenir à eux.

-Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro.

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête en proie à une vif interrogation.

-Je… Je suis…

Subitement il redressa la tête et de grosses larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues.

-Luffy. Je suis Luffy.

Alors là Zoro nageait totalement! Il ne comprenait pas la source de cette si soudaine tristesse et son seul réflexe fut de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer, comme il le faisait auparavant avec… Kuina.

Luffy… Luffy.

Une pression inexplicable dans son abdomen lui fit plisser les yeux et sa mâchoire se serra douloureusement.

La gorge nouée il chuchota:

-Arrête de pleurer, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer…

-Re… Repérer?

Zoro inspira un grand coup pour se donner suffisamment de courage.

-Ok… On va tout reprendre depuis le début. Il se recula pour reprendre contenance et comme un vieux reflex il essuya du pouce les traces de larme encore fraiches. Dieu qu'il était tendre!

Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

-Nous sommes dans Grand Line une prison mise en place par Dieu sait qui dans laquelle nous, pauvres âmes damnés, devons survivre tant bien que mal en participant au super jeu du One Piece.

-One… Piece….?

Zoro se tut le temps de réfléchir. Le visage apeuré était revenus et distraitement Zoro saisit une longue mèche noir qu'il ramena derrière son oreille. Surpris, Luffy s'intéressa à ses cheveux et agita devant ses yeux les fils épais et soyeux sursautant en découvrant le sang séchés par endroit.

-Mais que…

-C'est rien tu t'en es mis un peu partout tout à l'heure.

-Tout à l'heure?

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

-Oui tout à l'heure quand nous nous sommes… Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'empourpra, s'insultant mentalement pour sa réaction de fillette.

-Oui bon, tu vois!

Luffy le regarda perdu, il s'assit plus confortablement en position du lotus et posa ses mains sur ses jambes.

-On s'est déjà rencontré?

Surpris Zoro eu du mal à se reprendre.

-Mais… Mais oui!

-Ah. Je me disais aussi que ton visage m'était familier, et… Il prit une longue inspiration. Ton odeur aussi.

C'était surprenant. Il était surprenant! Et extrêmement lunatique.

_Mon Dieu mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré moi?_

Le pétrin en question finit par se détendre, timidement il avança ses mains vers le feu, laissant les flammes lécher de loin l'épiderme de ses paumes.

-C'est jolie.

-Le feu?

-Non, le vide.

-Le vide?

Il ramena une main vers lui et tapota son crâne.

-Là dedans c'est le néant.

Zoro n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises.

-Tu es amnésique!?

-Amné-quoi?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et baissa la tête pour échapper à la mine toute enfantine. La tête brune glissa sur le coté et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

-Ca veut dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir. Traduisit il.

-Ah. Ben ouais, je suis amnélique.

-AmnéSique!

Luffy lui tira la langue et l'assassin leva les yeux au ciel, un début de sourire aux lèvres.

_Putain de môme lunatique! _

Zoro avait vécu toute une vie dans le noir, désillusionné, blasé par tout. Les rires étaient très rare et seul Kuina occasionnellement réussissait à lui faire lâcher un ricanement. Pas d'émotions, un automate qui exécutait des ordres et ne contestaient jamais les décisions des plus hauts gradés. Pas de conscience, pas de regret. Pas de vie, de sentiment.

Et en une nuit, il avait été surpris, effrayé, décontenancé, soucieux, tendre, amusé, tiraillé, hésitant, attentif… Percuté par toutes ces couleurs de vie.

Il avait l'impression d'être remplie. Le froid dans tout son corps se réchauffait par un regard, une moue, un sourire.

Trois heures. Du sang, la lune, des yeux rouges, une silhouette étrangère, un lien formé inconsciemment par un contact. Puis le regard d'enfant, les larmes inexplicables, l'excentricité du personnage, du vide, un corps qui se réchauffe, une capuche retiré, un sourire partagé et ce lien qui se noue autour d'eux les étreignant, non désiré, mais espéré. En tout juste trois heures.

La rencontre du garçon double face et de l'assassin, du soleil et de la lune.

Le coup de foudre du schizo et de l'ex mafieux au coeur de l'enfer, drôle de scénario, réalité morbide. Prélude du renouveau.

_**Fin du chapitre 1…**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Et cette fois ci pas d'avance! LUNDI!

**Blabla de Bafan: **Vous êtes mon seul salaire! Review, review, review, review, review, review, review!


	3. Les bottes de Syrup

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Je suis déçue.. Ma fic n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaire... Je me demande seulement si elle est lue... Espérons que les prochains chapitres motiveront le public à s'approcher et peut être commenter... *Soupir de déception*.

**Merci à:**

_*__AfroRadish__: _Oh, merci! Ha he, je suis contente de te voir favorite! *coup de boost x2*. Et oui c'est bien Luffy et ici, il vous reserve encore beaucoup de surprise. Vas tu réussir à suivre, hm?

*_Verite_: Merci pour ton com', si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas à me demander je répondrai avec plaisir!

**Musique écoutée: **Ha, ha, ha... My Little Pony... OUI!

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Chapitre 6! Yeah!

**Etat ****émotionnel: **Déçue.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_Les bottes de Syrup_**

* * *

Ils avaient quittés l'abris improvisé lorsque la pluie s'était finalement calmée. Pendant ce laps de temps indéterminé où ils étaient restés près l'un de l'autre, ni l'assassin, ni l'enfant double face n'avait dit grand chose. La pluie ricochait tout autour d'eux et son battement contre la toiture, qui leur servait de toit, provoquait un boucan infernal par moment perturbé par le bruit de quelques coups de feu égarés dans la nuit. Zoro en avait profité, dans la semi obscurité dû au feu, de l'observer plus franchement. D'abord avec retenus, puis plus franchement, assoiffé par un visage, des traits, des yeux dont ils se sentaient devenir peu à peu dépendant.

Zoro avait finis par brisé leur bulle en lui parlant de Grand Line. Il préféra ne pas prendre de gant, de toute façon dans le Ghetto il n'était jamais question de retenue et Luffy serait bien vite confronté à la réalité alors autant ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. En attendant qu'il prenne ses marques en enfer Zoro comptait bien le seconder, il était inenvisageable qu'il le quitte maintenant et endosse le rôle du mec bien cool qui lui raconte la triste histoire et qui se barre les mains dans les poches: _"Essaye de rester en vie et à une prochaine fois"! … _Franchement non. Il serait le bouclier et l'épée et ça pour un changement s'en était un! La lame d'or reconvertie en chien de garde… Cela allait faire jaser! Usopp se foutrait surement de sa gueule!

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Usopp…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Luffy près de lui, accoudé à la rambarde. Ce dernier fixait l'obscurité, songeur. Il avait finalement bien pris les choses, pas d'autres effusions de larmes ni de perte de conscience. Dans un premier temps il avait tremblé, de terreur, d'horreur, de dégout, une réaction normal de ses nerfs déjà soumis à une forte pression et qui bientôt finirait par lâcher. Mais Luffy n'en fit rien. Son visage blême s'était apaisé dans une expression lasse et résigné. Quelque chose de mélancolique et de lointain hantaient désormais ses beaux yeux baissés sur la ville en contre bas et un sourire factice ornait ses lèvres pales.

_"Je ne me souviens de rien, alors je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison. Si je suis ici c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, alors… Peut être que je mérite ce qui m'arrive."_

Dire ces mots l'avait plongé dans un mutisme songeur et Zoro n'avait rien trouvé à dire pour crever ce silence pesant. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à répondre à cela. Il ignorait tout de Luffy, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans LogueTown, il ne pouvait prétendre qu'il était tombé là par hasard.

La pluie n'était plus qu'une fine bruine silencieuse et Luffy l'accueillit avec soulagement, balançant ses membres derrière lui, fermant les yeux et entre ouvrant la bouche pour boire ce liquide glacé.

Dieu qu'il était beau, Zoro en eu le souffle coupé.

Après un temps entre le déni et l'acceptation, Luffy avait finis par se tourner vers lui, une ébauche de sourire déjà plus sincère éclairant son visage trempé.

-Et maintenant?

Maintenant Zoro le protégerait.

-Je vais te présenter quelqu'un, suis moi.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, Luffy s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il trouvait pour se repérer dans l'obscurité, Zoro, pour sa part, y évoluant comme s'il y faisait plein jour.

Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, le sabreur se posta d'instant prés de son protégé, une main sur la garde de son sabre dans son dos il sonda les environs à la recherche de quelques ennemis tapis dans l'ombre. Derrière lui, Luffy n'y fit pas attention occupé qu'il était à observer la pleine lune dessiner des ombres sur les façades des bâtiments immenses et déserts.

La ville était grande, sombre et intimidante dans ce silence irréel, tant qu'il eu un mouvement de recul, se retrouvant dos contre celui du sabreur qui sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce soudain contact.

-Désolé, je… Luffy s'écarta et ramena ses mains contre lui, les serrant contre son coeur douloureux.

-Luffy?

-Dans… Dans combien de temps le soleil sera levé?

Zoro haussa des sourcils surpris et une moue embêté crispa ses lèvres.

C'était la vérité final et Zoro eu peur de sa réaction, ainsi préféra t'il la révéler sans plus de cérémonie, ses deux mains le soutenant par les épaules.

-Jamais.

Un sursaut et les deux myosotis se levèrent sur lui, apeurées.

-Jamais?

-La nuit est le lot des ténèbres, une vérité dans l'enfer où nous sommes, ainsi la lune est éternelle.

Luffy serra plus fortement ses mains contre son coeur, baissant la tête et laissant ses mèches recouvrir son visage. Troublé par ce manque de réaction, Zoro posa ses mains sur ses joues pour ramener ses yeux dans les siens.

-Mais au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est et à l'Ouest, le temps est plus clair! La lune est toujours présente mais le ciel n'est plus noir. Je t'y emmènerai! Au Sud et à l'Est ce n'est pas encore le soleil du monde réel mais l'air y est plus chaud et l'extérieur plus clair. Tout n'est pas si noir Luffy… Si tu veux je te montrerai la neige aussi!

Luffy, dont les yeux pétillaient d'espoir se ternir soudain et un profond trouble masqua ce sentiment de joie fragile que Zoro était sur le point d'éveiller.

-De la neige?

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?

-Si! Si bien sûr… Mais… De la neige… Luffy eu un sursaut et un fantôme de souvenir passa dans le vague de sa conscience le faisant trembler et raffermir sa prise sur son pull à l'emplacement de son coeur.

-Oui… Ca je m'en rappelle.

-Oh Eh! Reste avec moi! S'écria l'assassin en le secouant fermement par les épaules. Le choc eu l'effet escompté et Luffy reprit conscience avec la réalité dans un nouveau sursaut.

Toutes ces émotions soudaines étaient trop pour l'adolescent et il s'écroula dans les bras tendus vers lui, les yeux clos. Par réflexe, les dits bras se refermèrent et Zoro se laissa tomber à genoux serrant contre lui ce petit bout d'homme enfermé dans les abysses d'un monde où il n'avait pas sa place.

Ils étaient vulnérables, enlacés dans cette rue déserte, à la merci du premier scélérat venus et Dieu qu'ils devaient avoir l'air malin! Mais pour le moment Zoro s'en fichait. Il était bien et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait briser cet instant, ainsi resta t'il immobile, les yeux harponnés à l'astre nocturne, ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de ce visage si tendre, son souffle s'égarant dans son cou. Un instant d'éternité où le lien devint encore plus fort, une ligne invisible sur lequel ils jouaient les funambules…

-Je n'aime pas être en vie.

Le coeur en paix du sabreur fit un bond et il s'écarta vivement pour le regarder.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?!

-C'était mieux quand j'étais dans le brouillard, quand je n'avais conscience de rien… Et puis, maintenant, je vais être un poids pour toi. Si nous sommes vraiment en enfer, alors pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi, Zoro?

Ce dernier ne sut que répondre. Il sentait que s'il parlait il le perdrait alors resta t'il muet. Faire passer par le regard tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas non plus envisageable, les yeux bleus étaient gelés dans la peine, non réceptif à un quelconque message de l'âme.

Ne restait qu'un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce drôle de sentiment qui l'habitait pour la première fois en 22 ans d'existence, lui, l'ombre noir amoureux d'un gamin trop fragile pour affronter la nuit. Et si c'était ce contraste finalement qui l'attirait autant? Les opposés s'attirent ils comme le laisse penser ce vieux dicton? Possible.

La lune a trouvé son astre solaire, mais ensemble sont ils seulement capable de briller en harmonie sans corrompre la lumière céleste de l'autre? C'est ce que veut découvrir Zoro, mais pour cela, déjà faudra t'il raviver l'éclat du soleil dans ses bras. Rallumer la flamme d'un baiser.

Quand Zoro s'écarta, la main qui s'était logé sur sa joue durant l'échange retourna sur les lèvre rose de son propriétaire et Luffy leva de grands yeux stupéfaits sur lui, sa main caressant ses lèvres pales comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais Zoro l'en empêcha en le juchant sur son dos d'un mouvement souple lui arrachant un petit cris de surprise. Wado Ichimonji se glissa dans sa main et l'assassin tourna à demi la tête vers le brun affolé pour le prévenir.

-Accroche toi.

Il bondit alors. Ses jambes les propulsèrent à l'autre bout de la rue et Zoro bifurqua, sautant sur une vieille bagnole crevée pour atteindre le toit du bâtiment le plus proche. Luffy retint son souffle, ses bras serrés fermement autour de la nuque de sa monture improvisée, ses longs cheveux claquant l'air derrière eux sous le souffle de cette vitesse inconnue et qui bizarrement lui mangeait le coeur de plaisir.

-Tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais un poids, murmura Zoro, et Luffy en l'entendant rouvrit en grand les yeux devenant aveugle l'espace d'un instant. La lune leur faisait face de toute sa prestance et Luffy eu le souffle happé par l'émotion, si bien qu'il du se concentrer plusieurs fois pour formuler des mots avec un minimum de cohérence.

-Pourquoi? Finit il par articuler douloureusement.

Un rire résonna dans la nuit.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si le destin t'as mis sur ma route c'est qu'il y a certainement une raison. Alors je te protégerai, aussi faible sois tu, aussi étrange, j'en ai rien à foutre. Considère moi comme l'épée qui te gardera du mal.

Des larmes glissèrent dans le col de sa veste et les bras autour de sa nuque se resserrèrent dans une étreinte plus franche.

-Merci…

Zoro eu un pauvre sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas entendu ce mot? Son sourire se fana car il était à présent conscient de cette vérité sur son dos, de tout l'enjeu de cette promesse. Il soupira, résigné.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et l'assassin s'évanouit dans la nuit.

…

-COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI JE DIT DE…

Usopp fut coupé dans son élan. Ses yeux se fixèrent incrédules sur la forme couverte de sang recroquevillée dans l'ombre de ce bon vieux Zoro qui le fixait avec ennui une main protectrice tendus derrière lui. L'arme qu'Usopp pointait vers eux s'abaissa lentement alors qu'il assimilait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-C'est qui elle?

Une leur bravade s'alluma dans les yeux bleus et le dit "elle" s'avança l'air bougon.

-Je suis un mec! S'écria t'il, puis se rendant compte de son audace il retourna se terrer derrière Zoro qui ricana.

Décontenancé Usopp s'arracha aux orbes très bleus du nouveau venus pour fixer incrédule l'assassin qui, à sa grande surprise, ne repoussa pas le gamin contre lui, passant au contraire une main dans les longs cheveux noirs en un geste rassurant.

-Oh putain qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?

Zoro reporta son attention sur lui et lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

-Usopp je te présente Luffy. Luffy voici Usopp l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.

Les présentations faites furent comme un signal pour Luffy qui osa sortir de l'ombre imposante derrière laquelle il se cachait pour se révéler à la lueur des bougies dispersées dans la pièce.

Usopp eu du mal à déglutir. De toute son existence, jamais il n'avait vu une âme aussi belle, radieuse, rayonnante de pureté et d'innocence. La honte le submergea soudain et le dégout de lui même eu tôt fait de lui faire détourner le regard. Tous ses vieux sentiments tapis en lui depuis son arrivé en enfer venaient de ressurgir à la simple vue de cet être du monde réel. Usopp ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un comme lui se trouvait dans son bureau, ce fut sa curiosité qui lui donna la force de tourner de nouveau la tête vers l'assassin.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Le nouveau venu s'offusqua de cet appellation dévalorisante au possible, mais Zoro l'intima au calme d'une pression de sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca comme tu peux le voir, c'est Luffy.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Roronoa! Je veux savoir pourquoi cet aimant à problème se trouve dans mon bureau?!

-Un aimant à problème? Perturbé par ces mots, Luffy tourna deux grands yeux inquiets vers Zoro qui le rassura d'un sourire, achevant ainsi un Usopp persuadé d'être en plein rêve.

-Le monsieur au long nez ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

-Le monsieur au long nez t'emmerde! Et pour ta gouverne gamin, tu es une véritable enseigne lumineuse avec marqué en gros "bouffez moi s'il vous plait"!

-Je dissimule sa présence. Répliqua l'assassin avec humeur.

Usopp émit un petit rire sardonique, loin de trouver le sabreur crédible.

-Que tu es naïf!La plus noir et corrompue des âmes ne pourrait jamais effacer l'empreinte de ce gosse! Il est… Radieux!

-Heu… Merci. Bégaya un Luffy totalement à coté de la plaque.

-Dans Grand Line c'est loin d'être un compliment. Siffla l'homme d'affaire avec un regard noir.

Zoro le foudroya du regard et ramena Luffy dans son dos.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien puis ce qu'il est sous ma protection.

-Aussi impur soit elle, jamais ton âme à elle seule ne suffira à contenir l'éclat de la sienne. C'est du suicide, lorsqu'ils s'en apercevront, les prisonniers deviendront incontrôlables.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, insista t'il en portant inconsciemment une main derrière lui.

Luffy tremblait comme une feuille. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce que ce Usopp sous entendait -et même s'il ne comprenait rien à ces histoires d'âmes- ses soupçons se confirmaient: il était un poids pour le sabreur.

-Zoro, je…

-Dans l'immédiat j'ai besoin de vêtement et de nourriture!

Usopp fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

-Tu es inconscient.

-Ca me regarde.

Luffy baissa les yeux, se sentant plus coupable que jamais. Il ne voulait pas profiter de son nouvel ami. Qui était il pour se le permettre, hm? Personne. Il n'était personne.

Zoro et Usopp se toisèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soupir, s'avouant vaincue, et quitte le bureau pour les réserves.

-Zoro attend… Luffy le retint par la manche de sa longue cape noir et n'osa pas relever la tête pour soutenir son regard d'or.

Une boule dans la gorge il murmura:

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout cela pour moi…

-Luffy…

-Tu… Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller si loin, je… Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis!

Attendrie, Zoro lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ce geste lui parut si naturel que son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Fais moi confiance d'accord?

Le regard céruléen rencontra celui or et Luffy hocha la tête, son sentiment coupable loin d'être envolé.

-BON VOUS ARRIVEZ OUI!? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi! S'époumona l'homme d'affaire dans le couloir. Ils se reculèrent prestement et Zoro lui fit signe de le suivre dans un dédale de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres. Luffy préféra largement l'éclat paisible de la lune aux néons grésillants au dessus de leurs têtes.

Une fois arrivée devant la réserve contenant de quoi le vêtir un peu plus décemment, Usopp s'y engouffra et en ressortit avec un énorme sac de vêtement qu'il vida devant l'adolescent. Le tas sentaient le neuf et l'humidité et Luffy trouva réconfortant la douceur et la souplesse de certain tissus sous ses doigts comparé à la rigidité de ses vêtements couvert de sang. Se rappelant de ce détail il frissonna et se dépêcha de farfouiller dans le tas de fringue pour la majeur partie noir.

-Choisis là dedans. Déclara le métisse. Tout sera facturé par notre cher samaritain.

Choqué, Luffy lâcha les vêtements et se retourna vers Zoro prêt à protester mais celui ci ne lui laissa pas l'occasion en lui lançant un regard insistant.

-Prends des vêtements chauds. Lui dit il simplement et de mauvaise grâce Luffy s'exécuta.

-On te laisse te changer, Zoro et moi avons à parler. Intervint soudain Usopp et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer il agrippa le sabreur par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'aux escaliers à l'angle du couloir.

Quand Luffy ne fut plus en vue Usopp s'écria:

-Maintenant tu m'expliques!

Agacé, Zoro poussa un long soupir et s'accota contre le mur les bras obstinément croisés.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Tu plaisantes? Mais où tu l'as trouvé ce gosse? Ca fait cinq ans que j'ai pas vue autant de pureté. C'est fou! Il est…

-Magnifique? Proposa Zoro, narquois.

-Magnifique! C'est peu dire.

Face à l'air rêveur de son ami, Zoro sentit son agacement décuplé.

-Il est à moi.

Le regard d'Usopp se durcit et il se tourna vers l'assassin l'air railleur.

-Chasse gardé?

Zoro grogna.

-Il est sous ma protection.

L'air amusé se mua en une franche surprise.

-Mais alors tu es sérieux?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi?! Aboya Zoro de plus en plus irrité.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Je pensais que…

-Que quoi?! Que je me jouai de lui? Que je comptais le pervertir ou m'en servir comme appât pour attirer les Pieces?!

-Oui.

Le ton catégorique du métisse le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Merde! il n'était pas un de ces bâtards égoïstes de Grand Line! Il était humain avant tout! Il était hu-main-heu! Bouillonnant de rage il se détourna vers l'escalier prêt à rejoindre son protégé.

-Et bien tu as tort.

En arrivant dans le couloir désormais désert, Zoro se mit à paniquer.

-Luffy?! Appela t'il en sentant son coeur battre la mesure de son inquiétude à cent à l'heure.

Quand la tête brune passa l'encadrement de la réserve Zoro se sentit dans un premier temps extrêmement soulager, puis la panique eu raison de cet agréable sentiment et il se précipita devant le seuil de la réserve maudite.

-LUFFY! Sors vite, sors! S'écria t'il.

Stupéfait, le brun se dépêcha de s'exécuter et suffoqua dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit lorsqu'il fut de nouveau dans le couloir. Fou d'inquiétude, Zoro l'écarta finalement et détailla plus attentivement son visage.

-Tu vas bien?!

-Heu… Oui très bien, qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

Inquiet, Luffy passa ses propres mains sous la capuche noir et caressa de ses pouces les joues du sabreur.

Ce geste intime n'avait à ses yeux aucune ambiguité et Zoro, sur le moment, ne se sentit pas le moins du monde gêné par leur soudaine proximité.

Quand soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et se tourna vers le métisse pétrifié dans un coin du couloir.

Il était livide et semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance tant le choc pour lui était puissant.

-Il…

-Oui.

Zoro et Usopp se fixèrent un moment, totalement sous le choc avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers le petit brun totalement largué.

-Tu es entré dans la réserve?

-Heu… Je… Oui… Pardon, je voulais juste ranger les vêtements en trop. Bégaya t'il. J'ai fait une bêtise?

Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel Luffy sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer considérablement jusqu'à ce que le métisse se mette soudainement à rire, le faisant sursauter, vite suivit par Zoro. Deux rires hystériques et nerveux qui mirent du temps à se calmer.

-Hé! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal!? S'agaça l'adolescent en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de la veste en laine noir qu'il avait déniché.

Zoro le serra contre lui, riant toujours.

-Tu es fabuleux Luffy!

Rougissant, Luffy tourna deux yeux timides vers l'homme d'affaire et fut stupéfait face au sourire très large qu'il lui adressa.

-Recommence! Je veux voir ça à nouveau!

Luffy sentit très facilement la soudaine tension de l'homme contre lui et lorsqu'il se recula il ne fut que très peu surpris de découvrir l'angoisse dans les yeux d'or face à lui.

-Usopp, je ne pense pas… Articula lentement le sabreur, mais le métisse le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire autre chose.

-Ca a marché une fois! Pourquoi pas deux!?

-Oui mais…

-Luffy, il y a une paire de botte au fond de la réserve. Ramène les et elles sont à toi!

N'y voyant qu'une bonne occasion d'épargner des dépenses à son ami, Luffy se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'entrée bien décidé à trouver ces chaussures.

-Attend Luffy! S'écria le sabreur en l'agrippant par le poignet.

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

Sous la capuche Luffy ne put voir l'expression du sabreur mais la poigne autour de son bras se desserra et la grande main halée retomba au coté de son propriétaire.

-Fais juste attention.

Soucieux d'avoir de quelques manières blessé son ami, Luffy aller reprendre sa main mais un regard d'Usopp le poussa à se concentrer dans un premier temps sur les bottes.

Entrer dans la piece, prendre les chaussures, sortir de la piece. Oh l'angoisse!

Lorsqu'il en ressortit les bottes aux pieds (satisfait de les découvrir à sa taille) Luffy fronça les sourcils en avisant l'air hébété et émerveillé des deux hommes.

-Mais expliquez moi à la fin! S'écria t'il excédé.

Usopp s'approcha et lui donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos.

-Bien sûr mais autour de quoi te remplir la panse mon pote! Allez suivez moi!

Décontenancé Luffy le suivit docilement se rapprochant de Zoro qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux lui souriant doucement.

Ce geste commençait à lui plaire…

Trop content d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, Usopp les entraina dans une grande salle éclairée par l'éclat lunaire et quelques bougies où en son centre trônait une énorme table entourée de beaux sièges en bois particulièrement impressionnant. Zoro en compta dix et s'installa près de Luffy qui ouvrit de grands yeux ravis quand Usopp déposa un panier de fruit frais devant lui. Il ouvrit également un pot de miel que Zoro regarda à la fois fasciné et stupéfait de découvrir une chose aussi… Réel… Dans Grand Line.

-Mais combien tu fais payer ça!?

Usopp lui fit un sourire entendue et recentra son attention sur le gamin qui observait la pomme dans sa main comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une. En y réfléchissant bien, Zoro se rendit compte que c'était certainement le cas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Bingo!

Usopp ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et articula lentement craignant de se retrouver face à un simple d'esprit.

-Ben, une pomme.

-Une pomme… Répéta t'il lentement avant de porter le fruit à sa bouche et d'y croquer à pleine dent. Il ouvrit de grands yeux gourmands et s'exclama:

-Ouaw! C'est super bon!

Incrédule, Usopp se tourna vers Zoro qui décida qu'il était temps de lui révéler la petite particularité de Luffy. Il omit néanmoins de lui parler du massacre dans LogueTown se contentant de raconter très brièvement leur rencontre et son amnésie totale.

-Eh ben! S'exclama l'homme d'affaire en jetant un coup d'oeil intrigué sur Luffy qui lui sourit timidement.

Il continua de vider la corbeille et Zoro éclata de rire en avisant l'air extasié qu'il eu lorsqu'il gouta le miel sucré pour la première fois.

Usopp et Zoro finirent par lui expliquer leur réaction précédente face à la réserve et en se rendant compte des risques inconsidérés qu'il avait pris, Luffy déglutit difficilement.

-Tu es fatigué, constata un peu plus tard Zoro en remarquant ses yeux lourds et les bâillements discrets qu'il étouffait dans ses manches toujours trop lâche.

-Un peu… Reconnu t'il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Voyant là une excellente opportunités de les retarder, Usopp s'écria:

-Restez ici cette nuit!

-Usopp… Grommela Zoro irrité bien malgré lui de l'interruption du métisse.

-Vous ne me dérangerez pas, plaida t'il avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai pas de rendez vous avant la prochaine lune et la tour est vide, vous serez en sécurité ici!

Par "vous" Usopp voulait surtout dire Luffy, et Zoro n'eu aucun mal à le comprendre, néanmoins, malgré son agacement, il était soucieux du confort qu'offrait ce toit et de la protection que leur apporteraient les murs de la tour Syrup, ainsi ne se sentit il pas de refuser cette offre.

Usopp les conduisit jusque dans une piece qui ressemblait plus à une cellule, aux yeux de Zoro, qu'à une vraie chambre. Loin d'être surprenant il y faisait sombre et la seule source de lumière provenait d'un chandelier sur une table basse en retrait. À même le sol, un matelas dépourvue de draps prenait la moitié du mur de droite et dans un coin Zoro repéra une ouverture par laquelle filtrait un pâle rayon de lune sur la porte de la chambre.

-C'est pas le grand luxe mais au moins il n'aura pas froid, commenta simplement Usopp en avisant l'air dégouté du sabreur.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. C'était son rôle de prendre soin de Luffy! Il n'avait pas besoin de ce gringalet pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non pour son protégé.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Luffy chancelait sur ses jambes, sur le point visiblement de s'endormir sur place. Attendrie, Zoro le souleva dans ses bras et le déposa sur le matelas, il fit signe à Usopp de les laisser et levant les yeux au ciel, monsieur s'exécuta en partant les mains dans les poches sifflotant gaiement bien content de cette rencontre inattendue.

Une fois seul, Zoro se leva pour fermer la porte et ôta sa cape qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur le corps déjà assoupie sur le sol. Craignant de troubler son sommeil, Zoro s'installa un peu à l'écart pour méditer. Il n'avait plus besoin de sommeil car étant Empereur, ses facultés s'étaient vu décuplées par le nombre de Piece en sa possession. Désormais, la fatigue ou la faim n'avaient plus aucune emprise sur lui et n'étaient associées qu'à des moments privilégiés et extrêmement rares. Le froid et les maladies ne l'atteignaient pas non plus et pour cela Zoro remerciait ses antécédents de tueur professionnel qui lui avaient permis d'augmenter rapidement sa position dans le classement! Les épidémies étaient choses courantes dans Grand Line…

Se rendant compte de ce fait, Zoro songea avec angoisse à ce qu'il adviendrait si Luffy tombait malade. Il se demanda si Usopp possédait des médicaments et s'ils suffiraient à le tirer d'affaire si jamais… Il déglutit.

Se promettant de faire en sorte que Luffy n'ai jamais à endurer quoi que ce soit de pénible, il retrouva Usopp et lui demanda un peigne, une serviette et de l'eau, au grand amusement de ce dernier. Revenant dans la chambre Zoro déplaça précautionneusement le corps endormie pour récupérer les mèches collées par le sang et les nettoyer du mieux qu'il put.

Il fut si délicat que Luffy ne se réveilla pas une fois.

Satisfait, il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa méditation mais les mains du brun retinrent mollement son poignet et tentèrent de le tirer vers le matelas.

-Zoro… Murmura t'il doucement dans un état comateux proche du sommeil.

-Rendors toi, souffla ce dernier en tentant de faire lâcher prise aux mains dont la poigne se resserra lorsqu'il tenta de les enlever.

-Reste avec moi…

Les deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent difficilement et Zoro finit par accéder à sa requête, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure lorsque le corps de l'adolescent se lova contre lui, son visage et ses mèches humides frottant contre la peau de son torse nu.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro finit par se détendre, bercé par le souffle régulier du brun. Inconsciemment ses mains caressèrent les longues mèches noires et il laissa son esprit divaguer, songeant qu'il ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute son existence, puis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sommeil eu raison de lui et il sombra tout contre Luffy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Plus loin, occupé à épier l'obscurité de la fenêtre de son bureau, Usopp songer à Luffy un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

ENFIN!

Après cinq ans passés ici il rencontrait quelqu'un capable d'ouvrir ces portes maudites! La relève était assurée, et il allait enfin pouvoir… Sortir. Dans Grand Line ce n'était un secret pour personne que la tour Syrup l'empêchait de sortir explorer les profondeurs du Ghetto ainsi les railleries aller bon train sur son dos. La pauvre princesse enfermée dans la tour obligée de vendre sa quincaillerie pour survivre. Qu'ils rient, pensa t'il amèrement, de toute façon à présent qu'il était Empereur il ne craignait plus ses ordures qui l'attendaient en bas. Et puis désormais il y avait Luffy…

Usopp ricana.

Si ce gosse pouvait ouvrir les réserves alors cela voulait dire qu'il était son successeur non? Ainsi logiquement, si il restait enfermé dans la tour, lui, pourrait enfin en sortir!

Une pensée dérangeante le fit plisser les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'infime possibilité qu'ils restent tous les deux enfermés…

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela! Que ferait il une fois à l'extérieur? Oh, il irait vers le Sud sans doute, ou l'Est… Et pourquoi pas l'Ouest? Il pourrait tout aussi bien proposer ses services à la grande Prêtresse. L'Empereur Passe Partout ricana et sortit son flingue de sa ceinture, il pointa le canon sur le mur et tira. La détonation résonna entres les murs de la tour et Usopp abaissa lentement l'arme observant le nouveau trou dans le plâtre humide criblé de haut en bas.

-Et de 1825 lunes.

Les nuits défilaient et lui les endurait.

Son sourire se fit mauvais.

-Mais certainement plus pour longtemps.

_**Fin du Chapitre 2...**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Si review: Mercredi. Si pas review: Samedi.

**Blabla de Bafan: **Désolé je suis en plein boudage. On se voit plus tard!


	4. Empereur Prodige es tu là?

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Et voilà le chapitre 3! Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir... Je passe une semaine horrible, perturbée par le stress, les embrouilles et le lycée. Je suis FATIGUÉE et vos messages m'ont fait plaisir... Savoir que ce petit bout d'essaie plait fait du bien au morale car théoriquement je souhaite (si la fiction plait) l'adapter avec mes propres personnages et lieux pour ensuite le proposer à publier... Mais ce n'est qu'une idée!

Le rythme de publication va considérablement diminuer car malheureusement avec certains des derniers événements survenues dans ma vie privée je n'ai plus le TEMPS d'écrire, mais je pense que les publications reprendront un rythme régulier d'ici deux semaines avec les vacances qui arrive je trouverai bien cinq minutes pour écrire. :D

Continuez de me reviewez, c'est gratifiant et motivant! Merci!

**Merci à: **

*_Mana.Y__: _Merci! Ha ha, je suis contente que le couple Zolu te plaise, mon but en mettant leur relation en avant est de créer un contraste entre GrandLine et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre... Je ne sais pas si tu saisis bien ce que je veux dire mais en gros le couple est mis en avant pour bien montrer la sincérité de leurs sentiments malgré... Ben le reste GrandLine et les ténèbres... Tu as un problème avec les cheveux de Luffy? Ha ha, t'inquiètes ce détail sera bientôt réglé... :D. Quant à Usopp, tu fais bien de te méfier, voyons ce que tu diras de ce chapitre! J'attends ta review!

*_Utopiquement-Otaku__:_ Merci, en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

*_AfroRadish_: Voilà la suiiiite! Usopp est de nouveau mis en avant dans ce chapitre! (C'est un peu mon chouchou). En espérant que tu continues d'aimer! J'attend ta review!

*_Menthe07_: C'est exactement ça. Zoro voit en Luffy une sorte de projection de sa soeur Kuina dans le monde réel. Ce besoin qu'il a de toujours être prés de lui ou de le protéger est en fait le même genre de comportement qu'il adoptait avec Kuina mais ici amplifiait par l'amour qui nait entre eux deux. Ce point sera d'ailleurs capitale pour plus tard... Bonne observation!

*_Crowny_: Ha ha! Merci on est d'accord! Il faut être malade pour aimer le Zosan! (S'il y a des fans ici je rigole, c'est une plaisanterie vous êtes aimées et respectées par toute la communauté des couple OP *u*). J'espère que la fic va continuer à te plaire! À bientôt pour une nouvelle review!

*_Verite_: Voilà le chapitreee! Et oui je suis une MLP! En ce moment c'est "this day aria" et "What my Cutie Mark is telling me". Biz!

**Musique écoutée:** Jeff Hendrick- Home (N'écoutez pas les musiques que j'écoute en lisant le chapitre ça n'a RIEN à voir).

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Toujours coincée début chap 6 (T.T)

**Etat émotionnel: **Crevée et très irritable!

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_Empereur Prodige es tu là?_**

* * *

-Franchement, je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo!

-Casse toi Usopp!

Luffy ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond sombre. Autour de lui il sentait l'étreinte brulante se resserrer et son corps, sans qu'il ne puis y remédier, réagit seul. Il était bien, au chaud et en sécurité. Il serait resté ainsi toujours si une soudaine pulsation dans sa poitrine ne le tire du sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et virèrent au carmin.

…

Il avait bondis hors du lit, Usopp décontenancé lui avait indiqué une salle de bain dans le couloir et Luffy sans demander son reste s'y était engouffré, ignorant les railleries du métisse et les grognements contrariés du sabreur.

Appuyé les deux mains autour de la valse d'un lavabos, Luffy les yeux fermement clos tentait de calmer les bouffées brulante dans sa poitrine. Au dessus de sa tête grésillaient des néons usés transmettant à la pièce un éclairage glauque digne d'un film d'horreur.

Craintivement, Luffy redressa la tête. Ses longs cheveux bruns glissèrent le long de son visage blême et lentement il rouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration haletante se coupa lorsqu'il avisa son reflet dans le miroir brisé.

-Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

Son iris gauche bleue habituelle se reflétait dans une partie du miroir, mais de l'autre brillait le feu carmin d'un oeil inconnu. Paniquant il se recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur opposé où il se laissa glisser. Tout devint flou. Dans sa tête jouait la mélodie lointaine d'un vieux piano mal accordé. Avant de perdre conscience Luffy eu tout juste conscience d'un rire sortant de sa bouche, puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance il se trouvait dans la grande salle à manger de la veille la bouche entre ouverte près à croquer dans une pomme. Sur le coup de la surprise, il lacha le fruit qui roula sur la table et se saisit d'une cuillère pour vérifier ses yeux.

Bleus. Luffy soupira de soulagement.

-Luffy?

Zoro l'observait avec attention assis prés de lui.

Ne s'y attendant pas Luffy le fixa stupidement avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, passant une main sur son front moite.

-Tu vas bien? Insista t'il en se décalant légèrement.

Le ton inquiet du sabreur le fit sourire malgré lui et doucement il se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Oui, ça va.

…

Déjà deux lunes qu'ils séjournaient dans la tour Syrup et Zoro bouillonnait.

Ce satané arnaqueur jouait avec ses nerfs en passant son temps à accaparer Luffy. SON Luffy!

Il passait tout son temps à lui expliquer le système de la tour et la manière dont il traitait avec ses différents clients. Il était même aller jusqu'à lui expliquer le mode de paiement des Pieces!

Zoro n'était pas idiot, il était conscient qu'il préparait quelque chose derrière ses soudains excès de générosité et ne rien savoir le rendait fou. Néanmoins ne sentait il rien d'hostile émanant du cinquième Empereur, ainsi ne pouvait il rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Et malheureusement la Lame d'or n'était pas connu pour sa patience…

-Zoro?

L'interpelé releva brusquement la tête et son expression se radoucit lorsqu'il reconnut Luffy à travers l'obscurité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Il faisait si sombre dans la pièce qu'il ne put voir le rouge se répandre sur les pommettes du brun. Timidement, Luffy passa l'encadrement de la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

-Je… Je te cherchais.

Zoro repoussa loin le sentiment de chaleur qui se formait dans sa poitrine et s'intima au calme. Depuis le baiser dans les rues du centre, Luffy et lui n'avaient plus eus aucun contact ambiguë, (l'escrimeur omettant volontairement l'épisode de la nuit précédente où ils s'étaient endormie serré l'un contre l'autre…).

-Et tu m'as trouvé.

Mal à l'aise, Luffy s'avança prudemment dans l'obscurité et buta -comme c'était prévisible- sur le fourreau de Wado ichimonji. Deux bras puissants l'empêchèrent de s'écraser sur le sol et Luffy n'eu pas besoin de lumière pour savoir le visage de Zoro tout près du sien. Son coeur s'emballa.

-Tu voulais quelque chose? Murmura la voix rauque du sabreur, son souffle chaud butant contre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Te voir. Balbutia t'il doucement. Je voulais te voir.

Zoro s'esclaffa.

-C'est raté.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage rouge de l'adolescent. Il voulait l'embrasser.

-Zoro?

-Oui?

-Tu es fâché?

L'atmosphère magique entre eux se fissura et Zoro repoussa doucement le poids sur son corps pour l'installer près de lui.

-Je ne suis pas fâché.

-Alors tu es inquiet.

Zoro grogna quelque chose et Luffy sourit triomphalement.

-Je savais que tu étais inquiet!

-Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Luffy chercha sa joue et appuya son index dessus.

-Menteur!

Zoro enleva le doigt taquin de son visage mais garda dans la sienne la petite main fraiche, coupant le rire de Luffy qui rougit.

-Tes mains sont glacées.

Luffy frissonna quand il sentit ses deux mains portées aux lèvres du sabreur. Le souffle brulant caressa la peau sensible de ses paumes et Luffy retint un soupir tremblant.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes tu?

Zoro garda le silence un somment, soufflant sur les mains désormais tiède avec dévotion, puis n'y tenant plus il y déposa ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce que concocte Usopp.

-Usopp?

-Ne te fit pas aux apparences, ce gars est peut être un ami mais il n'en reste pas moins un habitant de Grand Line et ici nous ne faisons jamais rien sans rien attendre en retour.

Luffy fronça les sourcils sceptique.

-Et toi, qu'attends tu de moi?

Le coeur de Zoro s'emballa. Que pouvait il répondre sans se trahir?

Mais Luffy avait fait un effort en entrant dans cette pièce plongé dans les ténébreux pour l'y rejoindre, et Zoro savait bien à quel point Luffy détestait l'obscurité…

Si il faisait un pas vers lui, alors Zoro le suivrait dans ce mouvement.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand il fut bloquer dans son élan par une aura particulière venant de pénétrer aux portes du centre. Il se tendit et se redressa mettant tous ses sens en éveil pour analyser la nouvelle âme. Quand il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait la panique l'envahit tout entier et il saisit par la taille un Luffy figé d'appréhension.

Ramassant son sabre au passage, il courut jusque dans leur chambre et déposa Luffy sur le matelas lui commandant de ne surtout pas bouger.

-Zoro qu'est ce qu'il se passe!?

Le sabreur ne prit pas tout de suite la peine de répondre. Il sentait la présence malveillante se rapprocher à vitesse inhumaine d'eux et il était désormais trop tard pour fuir.

-Zoro… Geignit l'adolescent la poitrine comprimée par un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Tout son être était tendus, électrique et sa respiration erratique. Il se sentait comme acculer par la peur, terrifié par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir, une présence si malfaisante qu'un sanglot lui échappa.

Deux mains brulantes encerclèrent son visage et un front se déposa sur le sien.

-Calme toi Luffy, c'est ton âme qui ressent les émanations autour de toi. Tout va bien, tu peux te fermer à ça.

-Comment? Sanglota t'il les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

-Concentre toi sur moi, seulement sur moi.

Luffy prit une longue inspiration et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Il commençait à peine à percevoir les effluves réconfortantes de l'âme du sabreur quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-Toi…!

Zoro se jeta sur le métisse et le plaqua contre le mur la lame de son sabre sur sa gorge.

-Tu m'as trahie!

-Je ne savais pas! Se défendit Usopp en le foudroyant des yeux.

-Cet homme sera là d'une minute à l'autre! Comment comptes tu arranger cela?!

-Je ne sais pas! Lâche moi Roronoa je ne peux pas réfléchir dans ces conditions.

Loin d'obéir, le sabreur appuya plus fort sur sa lame arrachant à la nuque sombre quelques gouttes de sang perlant jusqu'au col ouvert.

-Zoro! Lache le! Hurla Luffy.

-Pas avant de lui avoir tranché la gorge!

-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie! Implora t'il en agrippant la cape dans son dos.

Les yeux dorés brillant de rage le firent haleter mais il ne défit pas sa poigne.

-S'il te plait!

-Ce type t'as condamné! Je vais être obligé de me battre et je ne suis même pas sûr de parvenir à le vaincre.

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Luffy qui retint un souffle brisé.

-Quoi…?

-J'ai une solution! J'ai une solution alors lâche moi! Hurla le métisse en se debattant furieusement aggravant la blessure au niveau de sa nuque.

Les yeux dorés et haineux se reportèrent sur lui et brutalement la lame fut retirée, vite remplacée par la poigne forte des mains de l'assassin autour de son col.

-Parle traitre!

Usopp se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Cachons Luffy dans une réserve, il ne pourra pas entrer!

-Ca n'empêchera pas notre affrontement! Il l'a sentit et il va vouloir son âme!

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer! Il faut se dépêcher, il… Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Il est déjà là.

Ni une, ni deux, Zoro attrapa Luffy dans ses bras et bondit jusqu'à la réserve la plus éloignée.

-Entre la dedans et n'ouvre surtout pas la porte. N'en sort pas non plus sous aucun prétexte, promis?

Les larmes aux yeux, Luffy acquiesça.

-Tu… Fais attention d'accord?

Zoro sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je reviens.

Une fis la porte refermé sur Luffy, Zoro courut jusqu'au bureau du métisse recevoir comme il le fallait ce désagréable non-invité.

...

Le quatrième Empereur n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Grand et très fin, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blond et tombaient en une mèche élégante sur la partie gauche de son visage, dissimulant une orbite vide, cicatrice de leur premier combat. Surnommé la Jambe noir au même titre que lui se faisait appeler la Lame d'or ou Usopp Passe Partout, l'homme de vingt cinq ans était tristement connu dans le monde réel comme faisant partie des plus grands meurtriers de ce siècle. Ce fanatique de la gente féminine se plaisait à le rappeler à la moindre occasion et ses manières étaient-elles que Zoro lui vouait une haine féroce, bien évidement partagée par le blond.

-Ah mon acariâtre ami le cactus! Ca faisait si longtemps! Je t'ai manqué?

-Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite psycho-black?

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-Moi? Je… Il rejeta la tête en arrière et huma l'air. Viens chercher des cigarettes.

Zoro grogna face à l'air alléché de son ennemie. Sûr que la tour toute entière sentait Luffy, ça n'allait certainement pas les aider ça…

-Les voilà tes cigarettes. Bouge toi de me payer et barre toi. S'en mêla le métisse en pénétrant dans la pièce dont la tension était papable.

Avec toujours ce petit sourire insolent le blond se saisit du sac noir qu'on lui tendait, il rentra les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et dévisagea ses deux rivaux qu'ils trouvaient beaucoup trop tendus pour paraître innocent. Le blond s'amusait follement!

-T'attends quoi?! S'irrita l'homme d'affaire.

-J'aimerais savoir… Il inspira une nouvelle fois avec délectation. J'aimerais savoir à qui appartient ce délicieux parfum d'innocence… Je n'en avais pas sentie de tel depuis le monde réel!

Zoro et Usopp préfèrent jouer la carte du déni.

-C'est étrange, je ne sens rien! Et toi Zoro?

-Rien, marmonna t'il en serrant les doigts autour de la garde de Wado Ichimonji. L'envie de trancher en petit morceau le blond le démangeait irrépressiblement. Il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir…

-Tiens donc… Alors si vous ne sentez rien, la proie est pour moi.

Il fit un pas en avant et son sourire s'étira quand le bout d'une lame brillante et visiblement bien affutée se pressa contre son torse.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Aurait on quelque chose à cacher?

Zoro remercia l'ombre de sa capuche dissimulant aux yeux fous les traits crispés d'angoisses de son visage.

-Vas t'en Sanji. C'est ta dernière chance.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la dague filer vers lui. Il esquiva tout juste l'arme blanche mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de pied traitre qui l'envoya directement dans le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pas de bagarre dans ma tour! Hurla le métisse en s'interposant entres les deux Empereurs.

-Pousse toi de là Raiponce, c'est une affaire entre de vrais combattants.

Rouge de colère, Usopp sortit des poches de son manteau deux semi-automatiques qu'il pointa droit sur la poitrine du blond. Un tic nerveux agitait sa mâchoire tant l'agacement qu'il ressentait était fort.

-Payes moi et casses toi.

Prudemment et toujours ce petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Sanji sortit des poches de son pantalon un briquet à essence dont la coque en argent chromé scintilla doucement à la lueur des chandelles dispersées dans la pièce. Lentement il remua le pouce et entre-ouvrit le dispositif laissant (à la place de l'attendus gerbe de flamme) s'échapper sept Pieces qui foncèrent droit vers le métisse.

Ce dernier eu à peine terminer d'intégrer les Pieces à son catalyseur que Zoro sautait sur son adversaire. le fourbe s'apprêtait à fuir dans le couloir mais c'était sans compter sur la lame affutée qui trancha l'air là où aurait du se trouver les têtes des deux Empereurs.

Usopp jura, couché sur le sol il remercia ses bons réflexes, sans eux il serait positivement décapité à l'heure qu'il était!

-Restes où tu es enfoiré! Hurla la fine lame bien décidé à en finir avec la menace blonde.

Ce dernier ricana méchamment.

-Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'y contraindre!?

Impuissant et légèrement blasé, Usopp assista à la destruction de son bureau, couché à plat ventre comme un imbécile. Puis, ramassant l'un de ses deux flingues il le brandit dans la mêlé et sans savoir où il visait, tira.

-BARREZ VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE!

-Très bien, très bien! Eh, pouce le cactus, faisons ça correctement tu veux? Sanji recula prudemment jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, là il s'alluma une cigarette et jaugea avec défis son rival officiel.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ce petit jeunot de deux ans! Ils l'appelaient l'_Empereur Prodige _dans le Ghetto et tous le craignaient et respectaient la Lame d'or comme s'il était une légende vivante! Ce n'était pas le croquemitaine nom de Dieu… Empereur Prodige mon cul! Quand au bout de trois ans il était devenue Empereur, personne n'en avait fait des caisses! Alors pourquoi LUI?!

Sanji eu un rictus dédaigneux. _Dire que ce gringalet n'avait que 21 ans… _Soit 4 ans de moins que lui.

-Un duel. Le gagnant remporte la gamine que vous gardez cachée ici.

-Tu vas te faire laminer.

-Elle doit surement être très belle pour que tu sois aussi teigneux… Toi qui prise le self contrôle le plus parfait en temps normal! C'est ton nouveau jouet sexuel?

Zoro grogna en signe d'avertissement, l'aura meurtrière s'épaississant autour de lui au fur et à mesure des paroles du blond.

-Amène toi blondie que je te montre ce qu'est un homme de valeur!

-Intéressant… Le sourire du blond se fit plus fourbe alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le vide. Voyons si je suis capable de détrôner l'Empereur Prodige!

…

Usopp courrait dans les couloirs mal éclairé de la tour. Il ouvrait chaque porte à la volée cherchant des yeux dans la forme recroquevillé du brun. Quand sa présence si pur avait disparu de ses capteurs sensoriels Usopp avait cru le pire arrivé et commencé à paniquer. L'absence du brun dans les réserves n'aidant pas le métisse à relativiser. Si jamais Luffy disparaissait alors tout ses plans tomberaient avec lui!

-Luffy! Cria t'il en ouvrant la porte de la dernière réserve. Au même moment tous ses espoirs moururent et il frappa du poing contre le mur, jurant.

-C'est pas vrai! Où est ce qu'il…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Dans son esprit il y eu un vide et la scène qui s'imposa à lui, traça progressivement son chemin jusqu'au moment présent, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité alors qu'il se croyait partis depuis plusieurs heures.

En face de la réserve, une salle, habituellement fermée, s'ouvrait sur une pièce éclairée par la lune. Le vent s'engouffrait en rafale glacée par les entrebâillements immenses dépourvues de vitre des fenêtres et devant l'une d'elle, une silhouette, dont les longs cheveux nuit volaient tout autour de lui observait l'extérieur immobile.

Comme sous hypnose, Usopp fit un pas dans la pièce chargée d'onde magnétique et s'approcha de la forme ténébreuse qu'il supposait être Luffy.

-Lu…

Il se retourna à moitié et Usopp eu un mouvement de recul face aux deux grands yeux écarlates qui se figèrent sur lui le faisant suffoquer d'effrois quant à l'intensité de ce regard.

_Désir_. Usopp déglutit difficilement sentant toute sa volonté, ses pensées et sa force vitale se faire dévorer par cette inconnue aux yeux de feus.

-_Que veux tu?_

La voix désincarnée étrangère au vrai Luffy fit brusquement revenir Usopp sur terre, qui rougit quant à son comportement. Indéniablement, et malgré les changements de ses yeux et de son âme c'était Luffy devant lui. Que diable qu'il se ressaisisse!

-C'est Zoro, il…

-_Se bat. Je sais, j'ai vue._

Usopp s'approcha prudemment d'une autre ouverture, cherchant discrètement à mettre le plus de distance possible entres eux. Il observa l'extérieur et constata avec aigreur qu'au pied de la tour s'affrontaient les deux Empereurs.

Du haut du 8ème étages il ne voyait pas grand chose mais devinait au bruit et aux mouvements se détachant dans la nuit que le combat n'était certainement pas un duel sans conséquence. Il pensa avec inquiétude aux dommages que ces deux abrutis pourraient causer à sa tour pendant leur duel, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au brun -ou brune il ne savait plus trop sur le coup…

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Soupira le métisse en songeant à l'état d'abattement dans lequel il (ou elle) se retrouverait si Zoro perdait.

-_Et que voudrais tu faire?_

-Les arrêter, empêcher ce massacre, si ça continue l'un des deux mourra avant la nouvelle lune et, ce serait regrettable. J'aime bien ces deux enfoirés.

Les yeux rouges scintillèrent d'une lueur fantôme très troublante et se vissèrent à ceux marron du métisse.

-_Qui peux tu bien être Usopp de Syrup?_

…

Usopp n'avait jamais était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait croiser dans la rue sans s'empêcher de resserrerses mains autour de son sac. Ce n'était pourtant pas un mauvais bougre. Jusqu'à sa seconde il avait profité des salles chauffées du bahut public, des terrains de basket et des week-ends pour trainer comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

Mais la couleur mâte de sa peau et le chemin qu'il empruntait tous les soirs pour rentrer le différencier des autres adolescents aux yeux des adultes "respectables".

Alors quand la société vous étiquette et vous pousse dans une case déjà faite, pas étonnant qu'un adolescent paumé comme il l'avait été suive le mouvement sans se poser plus de question.

_Tu vis dans un HM, t'es pas d'ici et en cour t'es loin d'être une flèche! Alors Usopp, tu la vends combien ta came? _

Ca c'était fait tout naturellement. Trop peut être… Très vite et sans qu'il ne se rappelle pourquoi il dealait dans son lycée et dans son quartier et beaucoup venait se rationner chez lui.

_Usopp? Ouais il est cool, il a toujours de tout et il fait des prix! Usopp la bonne poire, l'idiot imprudent qui s'est fait choper dans son établissement. Ah, ça avait fait du bruit ça et le gosse il en avait eu des problèmes! Sa mère l'a mis à la porte et depuis on a plus eu de nouvelle._

Ah ouais ça avait été dur! Il était tombé de bien haut le pauvre Usopp de dix sept ans tout juste. Quand il s'était retrouvé à la rue il avait pensé se servir de l'argent qui lui restait mais très vite il s'était rendus à l'évidence qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec 200 euros cash.

Ainsi était il aller voir le Don Krappador, son fournisseur officiel et le gérant du quartier rouge de la ville, pour lui demander asile et travail.

Usopp était malin, jeune et savait se faire discret et écouter quand il le fallait, ainsi n'avait il eu aucun mal à se faire sa place chez le Don.

Et malheureusement, MALHEUREUSEMENT pour lui, Usopp était tombé amoureux. De la femme du patron en plus, qui coup de bol l'aimait aussi. Kaya avait le même âge que lui, d'abord prostitué elle avait tapée dans l'oeil du Don qui en fit sa femme seulement une semaine suivant leur premier "rendez vous". Usopp et elle vécurent en secret un amour adolescent, de ceux qui prime sur le bon sens et laisse le plaisir de la chair priser sur la raison.

Quand Krappador apprit la liaison de sa jeune épouse et de son sous-fifre, il fut si furieux qu'il pensa les achever tous deux après les avoir découvert sur le fait. Mais Krappador contint sa colère et pris le temps de mettre en place sa vengeance. Une cargaison de Marijuana devait bientôt leur arriver du Mexique et Krappador envoya Usopp et d'autres jeunes sans valeur assurer le bon déroulement du trajet. Il savait que son associé Jango prévoyait de le doubler en prévenant les flics, et comme il l'avait prévue Usopp et toute la cargaison furent arrêter à la frontière.

Quelques pots de vin furent versés pour que jamais on ne remonte jusqu'au Don ainsi l'affaire fut réglée et Usopp mis derrière les barreaux sans remise de peine. Adieux le gosse ingrat!

Mais Usopp ne vit jamais l'ombre de sa cellule. Il se réveilla dans Grand Line, groggy et seul. Par quel miracle réussit il à atteindre la tour il n'y fit pas attention, stupéfait qu'il était par les hauts buildings détruits l'entourant. La lune, après en centre de son univers, le toisait avec arrogance du haut de son ciel artificiel. Elle s'amusait de son sort et le narguait de toute sa prestance.

Il quittait une prison pour une autre. Il devenait Empereur alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre gosse paumé à la base qui dealait et survivait sur le pouce… Oh Usopp s'en était fait une raison, mieux valait ne pas chercher le sens de la fatalité et de ses humeurs…

…

Quand Usopp reprit conscience, il suffoqua, ne s'étant pas rendus compte qu'il retenait son souffle.

Luffy -ou qui que cela puisse être- le regardait avec une expression impénétrable, ses troublants yeux rouges braqués sur lui.

-_Tu es vraiment pitoyable._

Les mots furent comme des coups dans son abdomen et Usopp eu l'étrange sentiment de retourner cinq ans en arrière, dans le monde réel dans une cuisine minuscule et qui sentait les vieux restes du midi et le produit vaisselle, la silhouette de sa mère penchée sur lui, les mêmes mots hurlés avec violence: _Tu es pitoyable!_

Un visage tout près du sien le fit sursauter et il toisa avec malaise les yeux de chat se plisser d'amusement.

-_Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre!_

Un rire carillona dans la nuit et Usopp se sentit comme dans un rêve. Son abattement s'envola et vidé de tous sentiments ou d'une quelconque volonté, il regarda avec une résignation lasse, la silhouette androgyne passer par le cadran de la fenêtre et se jeter dans le vide à plus de huit étages de haut.

…

-Cesse de fuir! Rugit il, sa lame s'abattant avec fracas sur la cuirasse d'acier sous le pantalon en lambeau de son adversaire.

Le coup produisit un bruit assourdissant dans la nuit et fit légèrement grimacer le blond qui bondit souplement hors d'atteinte de la Lame d'or.

-Elles te plaisent? Je les ai eu à bon prix dans les quartiers chauds du Sud. Nargua t'il d'un ton badin en relevant le bas déchiqueté de son pantalon, dévoilant une partie de l'armure d'acier aux yeux pleins de haine du sabreur.

-Elles ont été conçue spécialement pour résister à ta lame, ingénieux non?

Zoro été conscient qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui même et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant déchainé sur quelqu'un. Depuis le monde réel.

Dans Grand Line il s'était toujours contrôlé, il était une ombre silencieuse et sans pitié qui chassait avec un sang froid inébranlable. Mais avant sa rencontre avec Luffy, il n'était rattaché à rien. Lorsqu'il combattait il laissait les commandes à un autre, tout s'était toujours fait par automatisme et jamais depuis deux ans n'avait il pris un combat au sérieux.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui il combattait pour protéger. Comme autrefois et le soudain changement le déstabilisait et le faisait paniquer, l'empêchant de garder le calme dont il aurait eu besoin dans cette situation.

Sanji l'avait très bien cerné, il bondissait de tous les cotés, narrant avec détail tout ce qu'il comptait faire une fois le combat terminé, se délectant de le voir démarrer au quart de tour.

Zoro devenait fou en imaginant Luffy aux mains de ce malade. Il tentait en vain de l'atteindre, mais le blond était rapide et le désorientait en remuant sous son nez, courant dans tous les sens, sautant et esquivant chacune de ses attaques.

Au plus le jeu durait et au plus le sabreur perdait patiente, donnant finalement des coups dans le vide au grand plaisir du blond qui s'amusait follement.

_"Pitoyable"_, pensa t'il distraitement en avisant une brèche dans la défense du sabreur. Ni une, ni deux il décocha son arme secrète jugeant que l'affrontement avait assez duré.

Zoro retint un cri lorsque le poignard affuté se logea dans son franc droit. Il chancela un instant puis retira avec force la lame acérée paniquant lorsqu'il sentit sa vue faiblir puis se troubler.

-Aaah! Ce n'est pas drôle le fauve est déjà à terre!

-Je ne… Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux une main pressé sur sa poitrine. La douleur pulsait en un rythme anarchique dans son crâne.

-Préserve tes dernières forces, ce poignard est imbibé de ma toute nouvelle création! Du sang de serpent d'Ouest et de fruits d'If. Etre Empereur ne te préserve pas des poisons, si?

-Enfoiré… Cracha le sabreur, une sueur glacée s'écoulant à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Avec mépris, le blond poussa du pied le corps pris de spasme de son adversaire qui s'écroula incapable de se défendre.

-Tu as perdu. Assena t'il d'un ton tranchant qui glaça tout entier le sabreur démuni.

_"Luffy! "_, songea t'il avec effroi.

-Ne te fait aucun souci je vais bien m'occuper de ta petite protégée, et une fois que j'en serai rassasié je la ferai flamber, ce sera magnifique! Et puis…

-_Ouaw! Mais quel programme!_

La respiration déjà hérétique de Zoro se coupa en reconnaissant la voix du nouveau venu dont l'aura lui rappelait l'incroyable souvenir de leur rencontre. Bien droite à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux, ses longs cheveux noirs volaient autour de lui emportés par la brise fraiche de la nuit éternelle. Les traits de son visage était marquée par un cynisme étranger à son expression ingénue habituelle et ses yeux… Ses yeux.

Zoro serra les mâchoires, il était face au Luffy de la première nuit.

-Et tu es? S'informa le blond en s'inclinant ironiquement devant l'apparition qui -il devait l'avouer- était loin de le laisser indiffèrent.

Désinvolte, il fit passer dans un geste hautain une boucle brune dans son dos puis déposa une main sur sa hanche. Il embrasa le coeur du blond d'un sourire ravageur et déclara avec aplomb:

-_Je suis Lucy, et toi et moi beau blond, va falloir qu'on s'explique._

_**Fin du chapitre 3...**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Au plus tard Samedi prochain. Tout dépend de mon avance et des reviews...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Si vous avez la moindre question ou juste besoin d'une précision n'hésitez pas! À la prochaine amis lecteurs!


	5. Lucy les yeux rouges, les lèvres pourpre

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Bonsoir à tous! Enfin les vacances, j'ignore pour vous mais pour ma part c'est une véritable délivrance! Assez du bahut, des gens et des abrutis imbus d'eux même qui ne pensent qu'à leurs culs et leurs petits plaisirs en oubliant ceux qui triment autour d'eux. Je rage, je rage... Mais ces deux dernières semaines ont réellement étaient éprouvantes! J'ai crue ne jamais en voir le bout!

Avec tout ça j'ai juste eu le temps d'entamer la moitié du chapitre 6... Super! A ce rythme je vais bientôt pouvoir supprimer la rubrique "chapitre d'avance"... Espérons trouver du temps durant les semaines à venir pour retrouver un peu d'avance sur l'histoire...

Bref, je m'en fous, vous vous en foutez, on s'en fout.

Comme d'ab n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous bloquez sur certaine fabulation un peu dérangée de mon cerveau malade et merci à tous ceux qui review! Ca me touche en cette période de crise où l'élaboration du scénarios de GrandLine's Prisoners est essentiel à mon équilibre mental.

**Merci à:**

_Mana.Y_: Je suis PAS sadique! Sache que je ne fais jamais souffrir mes personnages sans une bonne raison derrière et si ça t'intéresse Kaya est toujours en vie dans le monde réel et je reviendrai sur son cas plus tard... Quant à Zoro et Sanji et bien... On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne et ces deux là sont fait pour se taper dessus! Surtout dans le nouveau contexte mis en place dans ce chapitre... Merci pour ta review!

_Menthe07:_**MERCI** pour ce putain de compliment ultime! "Tu décris trop bien", c'est bien ma principal appréhension lorsque j'écris: de ne pas réussir à transmettre ce que je vois avec des mots... Sanji n'a pas vraiment le rôle de méchant, il est plutôt... Hum... Tu vas le découvrir par toi même dans ce chapitre... Bref! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

_AfroRadish: _Ca aussi c'est un sacré compliment! Merci! Les autres Empereurs apparaîtront bien assez tôt ne t'en fait pas!

_Crowny: _Oh, je suis désolé... Mais la confrontation que tu attendais n'aura pas lieu... Je tourne l'histoire autrement mais ne t'en fait pas, les combats ne tarderons plus à venir, il me faut juste le temps d'établir les plans de l'histoire puis ensuite je pourrai m'amuser un peu. Ace aura un rôle **TRES **important quant à Sabo il faudra attendre... Oh et Chopper... Hum... Tu verras... J'ai été... particulièrement cruelle avec son personnage.

_Jyanadavega:_ Mademoiselle, je me met au défi de vous convertir au Zolu. Soyez gré d'apprécier ce chapitre et de me laisser votre avis en commentaire ;D.

_Verite:_ Chère Verite je suis ENCHANTEE que la fic te plaise à ce point! Voici le chapitre 4!

_MonkeyDL:_ Mon offre tient toujours si ça t'intéresse... Je t'ai laissé un MP.

**Musique écoutée:** Leila- La complainte des filles de joie.

**Nombre de chapitre en avance:** Coincée au milieu du chap 6... C'est déjà mieux que rien...

**Etat émotionnel: **Lasse, un tantinet découragée. Que c'est dur la vie d'une gosse de 16 ans!

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_Lucy les yeux rouges, les lèvres pourpres_**

* * *

Ce n'était plus 'il' mais "elle". Une seconde conscience coincée dans une enveloppe charnelle dont le ciel lui même ne sut déterminer le sexe. Ses longs cheveux bruns, la fine ossature, les lèvres pâles et le nez fin étaient trompeurs. Ils s'harmonisaient pourtant avec ce front haut, ces pommettes délicates et la forme anguleuse du visage. La poitrine était plate, imberbe. Les jambes fines et longues aussi fragiles que des allumettes et la nuque souple et d'un blanc immaculée sur laquelle quelques centaines de baiser seraient susceptibles de se perdre.

Autour de ce corps adolescent dont le sexe restait indéterminé, planait une aura sauvage et dangereuse. Elle crépitait dans l'air et embraser la raison de ceux aux alentours, poussant peu à peu son environnement à se laisser entrainer par la folie dont son âme résonnait.

Danger.

Cette Lucy était un délicieux danger au gout d'interdit, un fantasme innassouvable dont le blond se gorgea délicieusement les sens. Ah, Lucy, enfin une femme à la hauteur de son oeuvre!

-Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle.

Loin d'en être gênée, Lucy lui fit un petit sourire arrogant le toisant du haut de ses 1m61. Elle combla rapidement l'écart entre eux et joueuse, laissa s'égarer sa main sur la poitrine de la Jambe noire lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre la silhouette pétrifiée du troisième Empereur.

-_Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, il est bien trop important._

Le sourire de Sanji s'étira dangereusement.

-Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser faire?

-_Essaye donc de me tenir tête._

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour se jeter sur elle.

…

_Tout était flou autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien sauf de cette douleur insoutenable qui l'avait glacé tout entier bien avant que les griffes de l'inconscience ne le saisissent et l'entrainent. Il s'était sentit gangréner de l'intérieur, toute vie le quittant à partir du moment où Luffy était apparue._

_Luffy…_

_Son corps était lourd. Sous lui il ne sentait ni sol, ni aucune autre surface. Il flottait quelque part et se demanda si la mort était vraiment une dérive éternelle dans le néant._

_Il était mort sans jamais rien avoir accomplie d'autre que la destruction et le mal… Mais après tout, qui s'en souciait réellement? Il était tombé dans Grand Line pour une bonne raison. Il aurait du s'attendre à y moisir et finalement y mourir sans jamais revoir la lumière du soleil._

_Il avait été naïf de penser un jour retrouver Kuina, comme de penser être capable de protéger Luffy._

_Que deviendraient ils tous les deux à présent que lui n'était plus?_

_Il était trop tard pour se poser la question. Peut être avec un peu de chance aurait il le privilège d'être réincarné et alors deviendrait il un homme bon, capable de tenir ses promesses, et d'aimer peut être._

…

…

_Il n'est pas entrain de rêver n'est ce pas? Il vient vraiment de bouger sa main? Et le néant qui se retire ce n'est pas non plus une illusion? _

_Oh Dieu, que cette situation était cliché! Dire que la mort elle même le refusait! _

_Mais, après tout il se remettrait très bien de ce rejet…_

…

Zoro ouvrit de grands yeux dorés et se redressa d'un bond, avalant de grande goulée d'air une main serrée sur sa poitrine. Mort! Il était mort quelques secondes à peine! Que faisait il couché sur le matelas miteux dans la chambre qu'Usopp avait attribué à Luffy dans Syrup?!

Luffy. _Bordel de merde._

-LUFFY! Hurla t'il en se précipitant hors de la chambre. Il sonda la tour entière à la recherche de son protégé et comme il le craignait, il retrouva l'âme de Luffy brouillée par celle de Lucy dans la grande salle à manger. Avec horreur il reconnut également celles du psychopathe blond et du métisse.

Mortifié il courut jusqu'à eux, une panique sourde vibrant dans tout son être alors qu'il ressassait les souvenirs brefs de ce qu'il avait capté de l'entrevue entre le blond et Luffy. Enfin Lucy…

Par deux fois il l'avait frôlé, lors de leur rencontre dans LogueTown et cette fois là, deux lunes tout juste où Luffy était sortis de la salle de bain les yeux légèrement assombrie et l'air absent. Comme la transe n'avait pas duré longtemps, Zoro n'y avait pas fait très attention et avait relégué cet épisode dans un coin de sa mémoire.

_"Idiot!"_, songea t'il amèrement.

Aujourd'hui le fantôme de leur rencontre avait un nom, donc deux identités: Luffy et Lucy.

Il avait BESOIN de comprendre!

Son entrée dans la grande salle fut loin de passer inaperçue. Il défonça d'un coup de pied les épaisses portes closes et s'avança à la lueur des chandeliers, son sabre sanglé dans le dos et sa cape noir volant tout autour de lui, lui conférant un air conquérant alors qu'intérieurement il se sentait plus démunie que jamais.

-Notre belle au bois dormant national! S'écria sarcastiquement le blond affalé sur son siège en bout de table. Les jambes allongées sur la table il chantonnait distraitement un air du monde réel, portant par intermittence une cigarette à ses lèvres, ses yeux narguant outrageusement le sabreur, ignorant l'aura meurtrière dirigée vers lui.

Usopp était assis à sa place, songeur et visiblement déconnecté du monde réel. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisées il semblait à mille lieux du moment présent et n'esquissa aucun mouvement quand il entra dans la piece et claqua les portes dans son dos.

Enfin, la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-_Je suis contente de te voir debout, Zoro._

Content_"E"_. Zoro serra les dents.

-Qui es tu?

Luffy en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux si Zoro lui avait parlé sur ce ton. À la place, l'imposteur -comme avait décidé de l'appeler Zoro- lui fit un grand sourire et commença à avancer dans sa direction.

La lune berçait la piece dans une atmosphère irréel dans laquelle Lucy se mouvait avec grâce, faisant abstraction de la tension entres les trois hommes. Pour elle, n'importait plus que la silhouette ténébreuse de la Lame d'or plantée à l'entrée.

Sous la capuche sombre, elle devinait les yeux dorés figés sur elle, toute cette haine l'émoustilla plus encore et elle se pourlécha les lèvres d'envie.

Les explications viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le corps de son chevalier de l'ombre contre le sien mi-homme, mi-femme et quoi qu'il puisse en penser, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, il ne se recula pas lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse l'affrontant bravement malgré la crispation qu'elle sentait se répandre sous sa paume.

Consciente du regard perdant du blond sur eux, elle poussa le vice plus loin, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds plongeant son visage dans la large capuche pour atteindre une oreille dissimulée sous les épaisses mèches vertes.

-Qui es tu? Repéta durement le sabreur ses yeux braqués sur elle.

La lutte entre son désir et son aversion visible dans l'or étincelant fit glousser la jeune fille. Elle jubila et frissona quand le souffle chaud heurta ses lèvres.

-_Je suis un mirage_, murmura t'elle magnanime, ses mains s'attardant sur le torse découvert sous le long manteau noir.

Ses yeux rouges sondèrent son visage à la recherche de la peur qu'elle attendait mais elle souffla d'agacement en ne la trouvant pas. L'Empereur était beaucoup trop buté pour son bien!

-_Je suis Lucy._

-Et où est Luffy?

Elle se recula avec un grand rire tourbillonnant jusqu'à la table sur laquelle elle s'assit. Tendrement elle déposa ses mains sur son coeur, ses yeux brulant l'espace d'une seconde d'une douceur peu commune lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses paumes la chaleur caractéristique à la présence endormie de sa moitié.

-_Il dort, la situation devenait trop dure pour lui, ainsi j'ai préférée lui épargner l'attente provoquée par votre stupide duel._

Perdu, le sabreur s'avança dans la pièce et se positionna contre la fenêtre, gardant dans son dos une porte de sortie au cas où…

Le voyant faire, Lucy et Sanji échangèrent un regard amusé au grand agacement de Zoro qui serra les poings.

-Combien de temps ai je été inconscient?

-_Environ quelques heures je pense, j'ai du batailler pour que l'allumette accepte de me donner l'antidote et le temps que je te l'administre le poison avait déjà bouché tes artères. Tu t'en est sortit de peu! _S'écria t'elle gaiement, snobant le blond qui criait au meurtre quant au nouveau surnom attribué.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?

-_Parce que Luffy n'a aucune chance sans toi. Et il t'aime beaucoup. _Répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur lui et avec un regard prédateur elle se pourlécha les lèvres.

-_Et oooh, comme je le comprend! Un beau morceau comme toi avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut…_

Zoro sentit une veine battre sur son front mais il se força à garder un minimum de self contrôle.

-Et donc c'est quoi le topos? Luffy est bipolaire et tu es une de ses personnalités malades?

Lucy ouvrit une bouche ronde d'étonnement. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne lance avec force un long cri outré.

-_Je ne suis pas malade! _

-Oh non, juste psychotique sur les bords…

-_Regardez qui ose! _Lucy partit d'un rire tonitruant et se laissa tomber sur la table, ses mains serrée sur son ventre secoué par son hilarité.

-_Monsieur a passé sa vie à faire cramer des femmes sous prétexte qu'il les trouvait "belle" et il ose la ramener!?_

-C'était de très belles femmes, minauda t'il avec un rictus dangereux rapprochant son briquet de la chevelure éparse de la jeune fille.

-_Bah les pattes l'allumette!_

Elle s'écarta d'un bond et se laissa tomber sur une chaise tressant distraitement ses cheveux le nez en l'air.

-Alors toi et Luffy…

-_Sommes la même et unique personne dont l'âme fut autrefois scindée en deux._

_-_C'est impossible…

-Pas tellement, moi je trouve ça plutôt cohérent. On sait tous à quel point le monde réel peut être… Enfin… Suffisamment cruel pour forcer l'âme d'un gosse à se couper en deux, marmonna le blond en posant sur Lucy un regard étonnement sérieux.

-Est ce que c'était un moyen pour Luffy de se… Protéger? Demanda prudemment Zoro, craignant avoir visé juste.

Lucy eue un sourire satisfait qu'elle dissimula sous ses cheveux.

-_Bien joué l'allumette! Très bonne analyse ça m'étonne venant de toi!_

-Est ce que Luffy est seulement conscient de ça? Continua le sabreur coupant le blond qui râlait contre Lucy.

-_Il l'a été. Mais il m'a oubliée, et je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux ainsi…_

-Est ce que tu…

_-Me souviens d'avant? Tu es tellement prévisible Zoro! Et si inquiet… C'est mignon de la part d'un homme supposé sans coeur._

-Je ne suis pas sans coeur! S'offusqua t'il.

Lucy ricana.

-_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de notre vie passé. Luffy doit se souvenir, et seul. S'il veut ouvrir la porte il doit se souvenir, _marmonna t'elle si bas que Sanji eu du mal à l'entendre.

-Quelle porte?

-_Rien. _Nia t'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Quelle PUTAIN de porte!?S'emporta le blond en frappant des poings sur la table.

-_Tu n'as pas une petite idée? _Susurra t'elle avec malice.

Sous le choc, Sanji se leva et resta longtemps immobile, presque figé. Puis très lentement, sa bouche se tordit en un sourire horrible, malfaisant et fou.

-Le One Piece.

Lucy se contenta d'hocher la tête, une certaine gravité ayant remplacée son expression sournoise et désinvolte.

-_Trop, beaucoup trop dit._

Elle soupira.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Luffy ne sait pas.

-_Eh non. Pour le moment il dort en sécurité quelque part en nous. _Elle déposa ses mains sur son coeur et ses yeux rubis se voilèrent. _Je tiens plus que tout à lui. Je suis Luffy et il est moi, comprenez que nous sommes la même et unique personne, si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit… _Son regard s'attarda du coté du blond. _Enfin, je ne conseille à personne de me provoquer. Sanji tu as déjà eu un petit aperçue de ce dont je suis capable, alors rentre toi bien dans le crâne que l'âme que tu convoites n'est pas, et ne sera jamais à toi._

Zoro remarqua avec satisfaction que la lèvre inférieur de blond était fendu et autour de son cou était enroulé un bandage. Il s'était changé pendant qu'il était inconscient et portait désormais un pantalon noir taché sur le bas par ce qu'il s'apparentait être du sang, une chemise grise et son habituelle veste de costume dandy fermée sur le bas par une broche en or.

Ce dernier cacha son agacement derrière un regard indiffèrent puis retourna s'assoir, s'allumant une autre cigarette.

-Et maintenant?

Lucy tourna ses grands yeux pourpres vers le sabreur et le considéra avec un sérieux troublant quand on connaissait l'autre facette du personnage.

-_Maintenant j'aimerai que tu prêtes serment._

-Ah! Le sabreur croisa les bras. Et pourquoi ferais je une telle chose?

_-Pour Luffy._

Ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment avant que Zoro ne craque et ne dise avec mépris:

_-_Tu ne cherches qu'à te protéger toi même en fin de compte.

Les yeux pourpres brûlèrent de rage et en un instant elle fut sur lui sa main serrée autour de son cou. De son 1m61 elle parvenait à plaquer le monstre de force brute qu'était Zoro avec une facilité incroyable! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et planta son regard furieux dans le sien haineux.

-_Luffy! Pour Luffy et seulement pour lui! Je pensais que tu comprendrais! Tu dois comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!_

_-_Qu'attends tu réellement de nous _Lucy_?

Il avait fait exprès de mettre l'accent sur son nom, dans l'intention simpliste de la provoquer plus encore. Il ne s'expliquait pas son comportement. Ils étaient dans Grand Line! Et dans Grand Line, s'attachait était la pire des erreurs! Luffy avait été une erreur, rien qu'une erreur.

Comme si elle était capable de suivre le chemin de ses pensées, Lucy poussa une rugissement et le poussa plus contre le mur, frappant la tête du sabreur contre la surface dur.

-_C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin! Eux, _elle fit un vague geste de la main derrière elle, _me suivront lorsque nous devrons nous mettre en route, parce qu'ils ont compris au premier coup d'oeil que leur chance, _elle se frappa la poitrine, _se trouve ici! _

-Et si j'acceptais?

_-Alors tu resterais au coté de Luffy jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la porte. Tu le suivrais où qu'il veuille aller et le soutiendrais dans n'importe laquelle ne ses décisions._

-Je devrais me soumettre à un gamin amnésique?

Zoro grimaça intérieurement de son sarcasme. Il ne pensait pas cela de Luffy. Luffy était beaucoup plus que cela, et il y avait encore tant à découvrir…

Une fois encore Lucy lut en lui et éclata d'un grand rire satisfait. Elle se recula et relâcha le sabreur qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

-_Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Zoro. Tu dois accepter ce serment, pour lui, pour toi et pour votre salut à tous._

Il y eu un long moment où le temps resta en suspend dans la grande salle. Un vent glacé s'infiltrait pas les ouvertures dépourvues de vitres et faisait silencieusement ployer la flamme des chandelles dispersées sur la table. Sanji attendait, il connaissait déjà l'issue de cet affrontement muet entre la Lame d'or et les Yeux pourpres, comme il avait désormais décidé de la baptiser.

Il s'amusait. Follement! Et oh Dieu que cette histoire paraissait palpitante, nul doute qu'il y jouerait un rôle important.

-J'accepte. Déclara t'il finalement. Il rabattit sa capuche dans son dos et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la jeune fille qui le regarda faire avec satisfaction. Sans rien ajouter, le sabreur attrapa l'une des mains pales et y déposa ses lèvres, scellant par ce geste sa soumission et son absolution au serment échangé.

Usopp -oh miracle- bougea enfin. Sanji qui lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil (trop occupé qu'il était à se foutre du cactus), se demanda seulement s'il avait écouté un traitre mot de la conversation…

-Quand partez vous?

Il y eu de nouveau un silence pendant lequel Zoro en profita pour se redresser et rabattre sa capuche sur son visage.

-_Bientôt, dans quelques heures surement. _

Le métisse se contenta d'hocher la tête et se replongea immédiatement dans son effrayant mutisme.

_-À présent messieurs, c'était un plaisir mais il est temps pour moi de switcher!_

Et sans avertissement, les yeux pourpres perdirent leur couleur sanguine et le corps délicat s'écroula telle une poupée désarticulée dans les bras du sabreur.

Zoro s'empressa de prendre ce corps -de nouveau masculin- dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Pendant que j'y pense Roronoa, il faudra qu'on discute de notre petit affrontement! Tu crois que te battre à plate couture me reclassifie troisième Empereur?

Le rire du blond résonna jusque dans le couloir au grand agacement du sabreur qui marmonna un faible "crétin" les mains serrée autour de Luffy pour s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui en coller une!

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les traits de nouveaux paisibles du brun et avec peine il le pressa plus fort contre son torse.

Il n'avait pas finis d'en baver avec celui là!

…

Quand Luffy s'éveilla, il chercha instinctivement la chaleur du sabreur contre lui. Ne la trouvant pas il se mit à paniquer, se redressant brusquement alors que les derniers événements lui revenaient brutalement: l'aura maléfique, Zoro et Usopp dans le couloir, Zoro qui le laisse à l'entrer de cette réserve pour aller se battre avec l'horrible aura…

Il se tourna dans tous les sens et ne se calma seulement lorsqu'il reconnut le sabreur assis contre le mur d'en face qui le fixait silencieusement, immobile.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et suppliant il tendit une main vers lui. La soudaine panique éprouvée fit céder ses faibles barrières et il ne put retenir une larme de couler de son oeil gauche.

À l'entente de ses discrets sanglots, toutes les résolutions de Zoro volèrent en éclat et il se précipita sur le matelas pour serrer Luffy dans ses bras. Il avait ôté sa cape pour l'en couvrir, ainsi Luffy se retrouva le nez enfouit contre le torse nu et brulant du sabreur tentant de calmer ses larmes nerveuses.

_Et puis merde._

Les discrets sanglots muèrent en gémissement et très vite, Luffy se mit à crier.

C'était les nerfs qui lâchaient et Zoro resserra sa prise autour de lui, le balançant d'avant en arrière en un mouvement apaisant. Plus tard Zoro apprendra que chaque échange entres les deux âmes développait une fragilité dans l'équilibre émotionnel des deux L, d'où le caractère si extreme de Lucy et celui si émotif de Luffy.

Quand il fut finalement calmer, Luffy toucha avidement le visage, puis les bras et le torse du sabreur à la recherche d'une blessure, mais la cicatrisation des Empereurs avait déjà fait son boulot et il ne trouva rien d'alarmant, finissant ainsi de l'apaiser.

-Regarde tout va bien, je suis entier.

-Je me suis inquiété, gémit il en cachant son visage rouge dans son épaule.

Attendris, Zoro ne retint pas ses lèvres de se poser sur le sommet de la tête brune.

-Je suis désolé.

Luffy répondit par un reniflement.

Puis, quand Luffy releva la tête pour lui sourire à la fois heureux et soulagé, Zoro se rendit compte d'un fait incroyable qui le laissa figé quelques secondes: il était éperdument et indubitablement épris de ce gosse.

-Quel âge penses tu avoir Luffy?

Surpris, celui ci cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire brouillée un indice mais rien ne lui revint. Zoro se tendit quand le rouge clignota dans les prunelles bleues. ça ne dura qu'un instant mais l'air égaré de Luffy lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Lycée… Murmura t'il finalement. J'étais au lycée, je crois.

Ses traits se crispèrent et inconsciemment il massa les stigmates sur ses poignets. Le voyant faire, Zoro blêmit et se saisit de ses bras pour les nouer autour de son cou.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ici l'âge du monde réel n'est pas pris en compte, seul compte les années passées dans Grand Line.

-Alors toi tu as quel âge?

-Deux ans. Je suis même assez vieux pour quelqu'un qui vit dans le centre!

Il s'en vantait presque et son ton prétentieux tira un sourire à Luffy.

-Tu me donnes quel âge? Demanda t'il quand même au bout d'un moment, tiraillé par la curiosité.

Zoro le regarda longuement puis avec un petit sourire lui dit:

-Seize ans… Pas moins de quinze en tout cas.

-Et dans le monde réel tu as quel âge?

-21 ans.

Luffy rougit brusquement et détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Tu es beaucoup plus grand…

-Tu me donnais combien? Ricana t'il en s'amusant de son embarra.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas être capable d'estimer l'âge de quelqu'un, les seuls personnes que j'ai vu pour l'instant sont Usopp et toi, alors…

Il haussa les épaules et tous deux gardèrent le silence et se recouchèrent sur le matelas.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre dans un calme relatif dans cette grande tour silencieuse, loin des massacres, des explosions, des flammes. De Grand Line. Alors, se rendant compte qu'une fois hors de la tour, un tel moment ne se représenterait plus, Zoro se redressa un peu. Il dégagea une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille et plongea ses yeux ors dans ceux bleus. Près du matelas, le chandelier projetait une lumière très pâle et fragile sur le haut de leur visage. Il y eu comme un moment de flottement avant que Zoro ne se penche. Lentement et très doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles pâles en dessous de lui.

Ce fut bref et lorsque Zoro se recula il fut retenu par deux mains pâles qui s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux.

-Encore… Chuchota Luffy avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son protecteur.

Alors ils recommencèrent. Pour Luffy s'était comme un premier baiser, un premier contact intime avec une personne avec laquelle il se sentait bien, même ici, dans cette chambre aux murs décrépies sur ce matelas moisi.

Il apprenait des yeux d'ors presque clos qu'il regardait sans pouvoir se résoudre à fermer les siens. Il voulait voir et retenir pour toujours ce sentiment, s'il se concentrait bien peut être ne l'oublierait il jamais…

Il s'alanguissait totalement dans ses bras quand une soudaine présence les firent se tendre l'un l'autre, les coupant dans leur échange. Zoro se redressa brusquement et fixa la porte close avec rage, retenant difficilement les grognements sortant de sa bouche.

-Mais quel emmerdeur!

Tandis qu'il enfilait son long manteau, Luffy se concentrait sur le nouvel arrivant. C'était surprenant mais il sentait parfaitement la présence malfaisante un peu plus loin dans le couloir et aucune peur ne le traversa. Comme s'il connaissait cette personne, comme s'il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer…

Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce détail et suivit des yeux Zoro qui récupéra son sabre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de masquer ta présence! Hurla le sabreur en avisant le blond adossé contre le mur. Sanji cligna des yeux et se tordit le cou à essayer de regarder derrière le sabreur.

-Elle est là n'est ce pas? C'est bien de Lucy que vient cette aura?

-Lu_ff_y! Il s'appelle Luffy! Grogna le sabreur, son ton chargé d'avertissement.

-Luffy… Répéta le blond songeur en portant à ses lèvres une (tiens c'est surprenant) cigarette. Il expira doucement, les yeux fixés sur les néons grésillants, puis peu à peu son aura diminua jusqu'à disparaitre, ne laissant qu'une simple signature dans l'air. Ainsi Zoro ou Usopp seraient toujours capable de le localiser tant qu'il restait dans la tour.

Par ce geste, Sanji démontrait clairement sa soumission à l'ordre de Lucy et Zoro ricana doucement, songeant que leur confrontation avait surement du être distrayante à regarder.

Il sursauta quand une main s'accrocha à sa manche et qu'un corps chaud se pressa dans son dos. Le blond s'était figé et regardait stupéfait la tête brune l'observait de biais cachée derrière le sabreur.

-C'est vous la Jambe noir?

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Percevoir l'âme était une chose, voir le détenteur de cette âme s'en était une autre.

Là où Lucy était un symbole du danger charnel, émanant d'elle une attraction magnétique et animale, Luffy rivalisait de par sa douceur et l'innocence émanant d'un regard bleu ciel braqué avec timidité sur lui. Ce "garçon", était un putain d'appel au viol et malgré le violent désir de domination qui assaillit le blond il ressentit tout de même une certaine tendresse poindre petit à petit jusqu'à le submerger tout entier. Il hurla de surprise et se recula dans le couloir, les yeux exorbités fixés sur le petit brun.

Les sentiments ressentit étaient bien trop humain! Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas ressentit ça, et ça et…

Il hurla de nouveau et pris ses jambes à son cou, laissant derrière lui un Zoro positivement MORT de rire et un Luffy stupéfait.

-Alors ça…

-Je crois que tu lui plais, hoqueta le sabreur avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise qui le plia quasiment en deux.

Oh non, franchement! La tête du pyromane était énorme! Sûr qu'il en entendrait parler pendant encore un certain temps...!

_**Fin chapitre 4...**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Je vois large... Deux semaines à la rentrée, mais si le nombre de review est conséquent alors peut être arrondirai je au milieu de la premiere semaine.. Faut ce qu'il faut pour recevoir son salaire...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Comment trouvez vous mon _adorable _Lucy? Aaah je sens que je ne vais pas me lasser si tôt d'alterner le coté ange de Luffy et celui dévergondé de Lucy... C'est excitant!

Petit nouvelle: creation d'une nouvelle rubrique:

**Aperçue**** du chapitre prochain:**

_Tu as assez souffert Usopp, tu as le droit de sortir désormais._

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Moi j'ai compris. Tu te sens coupable et inconsciemment tu te punis pour tes actes passés. Ca fait cinq ans que tu t'infliges cet isolement, alors… Alors maintenant c'est assez._

_Bouche bée, Zoro observa Luffy s'approcher progressivement du vide._

_-Toi seul est capable de te pardonner et juste êtres… Libre?_

_Et il se laissa tomber en arrière._

Voilàààà! La suite selon le nombre de review collecté... Joyeuse pâque!


	6. La lune trois quart, le temps s'emballe

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Bien le bonsoir très cher lecteur! Grrr la pêche à la review n'a pas était des plus généreuses... Mais bon, tant pis, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de me donner à fond et même ça me motive! Imaginez vous une fille de taille moyenne, maigre comme il faut, un peu pâle, le visage couvert de tache de rousseur, les yeux bleus dépourvues de maquillage, habillée de vêtement un peu trop près du corps très colorés dans les tons pastel... Vous la voyez? Imaginez là ensuite avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle écoute à fond une chanson de variété française tout en bougeant le pied en rythme de droite à gauche. Elle boit un chocolat chaud dans une tasse orange à la terrasse d'un café. De la main gauche elle cendre une CamelShift, de l'autre elle tient un criterium qu'elle grignote par intermittence. Soudain elle relève la tête d'une feuille barbouillée de crayon et de stabilos! Elle clique sur le bouton central de son Iphone et reste interdite en découvrant l'heure en lettre italique. Tous blancs les numéros semblent la narguer et c'est avec consternation qu'elle loupe son cour d'histoire médiévale trop prise -que dis je?- EMPORTEE dans le chapitre 7 de GrandLine's Prisoners.

Je m'investis dans cette histoire. Je m'y donne à fond alors si ça ne se sent pas je ne COMPRENDS PAS! Je rate même des cours! Je m'y livre, je libère toute ma frustration adolescente qui ne rêve que d'une chose: VACANCE! -oui deux semaines ne suffisent pas!-.

Enfin, assez de blablatage! Ma petite vie reprendra plus bas, pour le moment voici les réponses aux reviews!

**Merci à: (Je conseille de lire, j'y laisse beaucoup d'indication sur la fic en répondant).**

_Utopiquement-Otaku:_ Merci pour la review! Je suis contente que Sanji te plaise, ici j'aime le comparer au Chapelier Fou même s'il garde un petit quelque chose typiquement "Sanji"... Tu ajoutes ma plume et pouf! Notre cuistot blond devient un personnage au caractère imprévisible et très inconstant mais avec tellement de vie! Je l'aime beaucoup comme ça mais après ce n'est que mon avis personnel... Concernant Luffy il faut savoir que son âme "pur" rend complètement fou les habitants de Grand Line, les non-classés sont ceux qui réagissent le plus violemment, les plus "forts" (dirons nous...) y sont moins sensible mais toujours imprévisible... Imagine que tu n'as pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis des jours et que tu meurs de soif! Soudain tu aperçois un verre d'eau, petit mais glacé. A coté de toi se trouve deux autres personnes dans le même cas que toi... Que fais tu? Tu te précipite sur le verre d'eau! Les deux autres peuvent être tes meilleures potes, rien à foutre! A toi le verre! A eux l'âme pur! Tu me suis?

_MonkeyDL:_ Désolé je t'ai quand même fait attendre! Désolé, j'essayerai d'être plus régulière. J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas sans rien et que tu aimeras ce chapitre! J'attends ta prochaine review!

_Mana.Y:_ Grand merci très cher Mana! Si un jour tu ne comprends plus ma manière d'alterner les deux L je t'en pris fais le moi remarquer. Aaah, Luffy et Zoro... les pauvres ne savent pas ce qui les attends! OK je reconnais! Tu as raison je suis un p'tit, petit, tout petit peu sado...! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! Savoir que tu aimes me rend super contente! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre! Plus la review est grande plus l'auteur hurle de bonheur!

_AfroRadish:_ Oh merci Afro! Encore un compliment ultime! Personnellement malgré ma manga-manie ça ne m'ai encore jamais arrivé de voir les choses sous planche de manga... Tu es une personne étrange... XD! Espérant que tu aimes plus encore ma Lucy! Biz!

_ChibiLuna:_ Deux commentaires différents... As tu toi aussi une double personnalité? Sinon mis à part cela lorsque Lucy parle de clé... Tu n'as pas une petite idée? Il est question d'une porte que tous cherchent à ouvrir. Et voici un petit bout de ciel, pur et innocent qu'un démon aux yeux rouges présente comme étant une clé! Une clé qui apporterait leur salut à tous... L'intrigue est dorénavant mise en place! J'attends ta -ou votre?- prochaine review avec impatiente!

**Musique écoutée:** Katy Perry- Birthday.

**Nombre de chapitre en avance:** Vu plus tôt... (dans Blabla si tu as eu la flemme de lire..) Chapitre 7 en plein recopitage sur ordi! Rendez vous compte! J'ai tellement bougée pendant ces deux dernières semaines que j'ai pas écrit UNE ligne! Pas UNE! Ca m'a fait bizarre de me re-retrouver devant mes cahiers à idée!

**Etat émotionnel: **Légèrement surexcitée! J'ai de nouvelle pompe trop belle!

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

_**La lune trois quart, le temps s'emballe**_

* * *

Sanji boudait et fumait. Usopp pleurait sur son sort en tirant comme un malade dans le mur. Zoro se marrait tout seul dans son coin caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche, et Luffy… Ben Luffy mangeait une pomme en tentant de faire abstraction des coups de feu répétitifs et du boucan qu'ils provoquaient.

-Fait chier! Hurla encore le métisse en rechargeant son arme.

-On sait Usopp, on sait. Ricana le sabreur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'étais à ça! À ça d'être libre! Eructa t'il en pliant son pouce et son index légèrement. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché!? Ca aurait du marcher! C'était dans la logique des choses!

Il tira dans le mur faisant bondir Luffy de surprise.

-T'es quand même un beau salaud, hein? Tu comptais abandonner Luffy dans la tour et te barrer à perpète!

-Si tu étais à ma place tu comprendrais. Cinq ans! Cinq ans que je suis prisonnier de cette tour! Bordel!

Quand Usopp était finalement sortis de sa léthargie, il avait bondis sur Luffy et si Zoro n'était pas intervenue, il l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Alors, au grand désarroi de Luffy, il s'était retrouvé cramponné au dos de Zoro et suspendus dans le vide à l'extérieur de la tour.

-J'y crois pas, l'enfoiré peut sortir…

Usopp avait tendus une mains à l'extérieur mais comme toujours, le bouclier le retenant ici empêcha sa main de traverser le cadre. Depuis, il évacuait sa frustration en s'en prenant aux murs et en vidant sa réserve de chargeur.

-Et de tout façon où serais tu aller? Tu ne sais rien du Ghetto!

-J'en sais suffisamment pour pouvoir m'y débrouiller seul!

Sanji ricana méchamment.

-Permet moi d'en douter! Tu ne tiendrais pas une seconde dans le Nord.

-Je ne comptais pas aller là bas! Je voulais offrir mes services à la grande Prêtresse dans l'Ou…

-MERDE!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Zoro qui s'était levé si brusquement que son siège s'était renversé.

-Combien de lune sont passées depuis je suis venu t'acheter à boire?! (Achat qui attendait toujours d'être consommé dans son sac de voyage), demanda d'un ton pressé le sabreur à un Usopp pris de court.

-Trois…

-TROIS!? Oh putain de bordel de merde…

Il faisait les cent pas et semblait plonger dans une intense réflexion, les mains agrippées sur son crâne capuchonné de noir.

-Bon, on peut savoir c'que t'as?! S'agaça Sanji qui s'impatientait de le voir tourner en rond.

Le concerné le foudroya des yeux.

-La pleine lune est dans moins de quatre jours!

-Oh Dieu quelle misère, se moqua t'il d'un ton condescendant.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que ce soit la pleine lune? Intervint Usopp franchement curieux.

-J'ai rendez vous dans l'Ouest POUR la pleine lune!

Sanji éclata de rire tandis qu'Usopp et Luffy le fixait sans comprendre.

-Et alors?

-Alors?! Sanji s'étrangla de rire. Il n'y sera jamais à temps!

-C'est si loin? Voulu savoir un Luffy resté jusqu'alors silencieux. Il n'osa pas regarder dans les yeux Sanji de peur qu'il ne s'enfuit de nouveau.

-Assez, mais en temps normal un Empereur comme tête de cactus, -_grognement de l'autre coté de la pièce-,_ ne mettrait que deux jours, mais accompagné d'un non-classé il sera considérablement ralentis… Si on compte les différents dangers sur la route il lui faudra peut être une semaine pour atteindre le temple d'Ohara!

-Un non-classé? Mais…

-Parce que j'imagine que tu comptes l'emmener, hum? Railla le blond en se tournant vers la Lame d'or de TRES mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Luffy sans surveillance. Assena t'il d'un ton tranchant.

-Je peux m'en occuper moi si tu veux! Proposa le métisse.

-Hors de question! Comme si tu étais capable de le protéger en cas d'attaque!

-Je peux l'aider moi… Ronronna le blond en coulant un regard de pur convoitise sur le brun qui se sentit rougir malgré lui.

-Encore moins!

-C'est de la folie Zoro! Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de Luffy et de toi! Vous vous ferez tuer! S'écria le métisse contrarié d'être considéré comme faible. Il était le cinquième Empereur bordel de merde! Ce n'était pas rien!

Et tandis que les trois Empereurs se disputaient son sort comme s'il n'était pas là, Luffy termina sa pomme et lécha consciencieusement ses doigts le temps d'entendre le point de vue de chacun. Mais son choix était fait. Il se saisit d'un couteau laissé en plan sur la table et monta sur celle ci, attendant simplement que les trois hommes remarquent son manège.

-Luffy? Qu'est ce que tu…

L'ignorant, le brun rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et les tendit sur le coté, approcha le couteau et…

Fascinés et choqués, les trois hommes observèrent la chevelure nuit glisser jusqu'au sol. Zoro observa sans comprendre les cheveux fins chuter lentement par paquet, puis ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Luffy d'où une détermination nouvelle brulait dans son regard ciel.

La coupe garçonne lui arrivait un peu au dessus des épaules et rendait ses cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, ainsi la cicatrice en demie lune sous son oeil gauche ressortait plus qu'avant. Le changement était radical mais les cheveux court lui allait à merveille et conférait à son expression un petit quelque chose de mutin et d'espiègle. Ainsi, il était adorable.

-Je viens avec toi Zoro! Proclama t'il en tendant la pointe de son couteau vers eux. Et je défis quiconque de m'en empêcher!

Sous le choc, Usopp resta muet la bouche grande ouverte. Sanji le jaugeait avec un grand sourire narquois, son unique oeil pétillant d'amusement, tandis que Zoro l'observait en un défis muet.

Il s'attendait à voir la volonté de Luffy fléchir, mais il resta droit, sûr de son choix. Zoro sourit fièrement et tandis les bras.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps!

Le visage de Luffy s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il fit un pas dans l'attention de se jeter contre le sabreur mais un violent sursaut l'interrompit dans son mouvement et il se figea les yeux grands ouverts.

Zoro, Sanji et Usopp se reculèrent brusquement quand l'aura de fureur les percuta violemment. Les yeux écarquillés muèrent en un rouge sanglant et Zoro craignit que Lucy intervienne pour les empêcher de quitter la tour.

La tête baissée elle observait le sol, les empêchant de voir son expression alors que ses poings se serraient et se désseraient alternativement.

-Lucy?

-…

-Heu, pardon? Usopp fit un pas dans sa direction et tomba en arrière sous l'intensité des vibratos féminin.

-_MES CHEVEUX!_

Oh Dieu que ça allait être drôle.

…

Une bonne crise de nerf passée, la jolie furie désormais coiffée court fonça jusqu'à sa "chambre" bouder royalement tandis que Zoro réunissait avec Usopp ce dont ils auraient besoin durant la traversée.

-On peut pas dire qu'elle ait bon caractère. Grommela Usopp dont les oreilles sifflaient encore.

Sanji qui avait OSÉ ce moquer de son état, massait douloureusement sa joue bleuie par la marque d'une main indignée. Pour Zoro qui dressait mentalement leur itinéraire, ce fut une avalanche d'insulte plus colorées les unes que les autres.

-Tu penses que ça ira?

-Lucy a dit qu'elle alternerait régulièrement avec lui. Elle a la force et la résistance d'un Empereur donc je ne pense pas que cela pose problème.

-Luffy ne va pas trouver ça bizarre tous ces blancs dans sa mémoire?

Zoro haussa les épaules.

-On avisera le moment venu.

-Tout de même, t'as fait fort pour trouver un spécimen pareil!

-Je te le fais pas dire… Maugréa t'il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sanji perça cette pointe tendre dans sa voix et sournoisement il s'approcha, décidé à s'amuser un peu.

-Tu serais pas amoureux?

La lame coupa quelques mèches blondes et à plat ventre le blond cligna des yeux surpris par la réaction si violente de l'assassin.

-Ferme la psycho-black!

-Ouaw… J'y crois pas il est vraiment amoureux!

Quelques minutes plus tard, un énième trou dans le mur, quelques insultes et coups passés, la tour retrouva un semblant de calme et d'un commun accord, Usopp et Sanji promirent de ne plus évoquer la vie sentimental de la Lame d'or en sa présence.

-Et toi Sanji, que comptes tu faire? Demanda Usopp espérant faire diversion.

-Oh moi? Je compte rentrer dans le Sud et peut être m'y établir pour de bon.

-Tu abandonnes le Nord?

Sanji fit une grimace équivoque.

-La Bête est devenue incontrôlable, rester là bas est dangereux.

Zoro et Usopp échangèrent un regard. Si Sanji jugeait la situation dangereuse, mieux valait ne pas s'approcher du Nord avant un long, bon moment.

…

Luffy ouvrit des yeux d'abord troubles sur le plafond de la chambre qu'il occupait dans la tour. D'abord immobile, il laissa la délicieuse sensation d'entre sommeil le quittait progressivement, savourant les picotements légers dans ses membres. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotta de ses poings ses yeux brumeux tentant tranquillement de remettre dans l'ordre les derniers événements survenus. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir regagné sa chambre, pas plus que de s'être endormie ici…

_"Mais pourquoi est ce que je finis toujours ici?!" _Boudeur il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit satisfait de leur nouvelle longueur, qu'est ce qu'il avait détesté les avoir long! Décidant de retrouver Zoro, il sortit du lit et ouvrit la porte tentant de se souvenir du chemin jusqu'à la grande salle

Il s'était peu à peu habitué à l'obscurité prédominante de la tour, parfois s'arrêtait il devant une fenêtre et observait il la lune avec mélancolie, trouvant une certaine beauté dans cette malédiction éternelle.

Quand Zoro lui avait avoué l'inexistence du soleil dans ce monde, il s'était sentis plus que démunie, presque abandonné. À ce moment là son esprit était vide, il n'avait rien auquel se raccrocher et pourtant, le souvenir des rayons brulants du soleil restés ancrés en lui comme une vieille sensation qui refusait de le quitter malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

Mais il devait accepter la réalité. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, s'adapter était l'objectif ultime du brun. Pour l'instant il était conscient d'être un poids pour Zoro, mais les choses changeraient! Il était en quelque sorte né ici et quoi qu'il doive devenir il y mettrait toute son énergie. Il deviendrait un allié, un combattant hors pair, quelqu'un capable de rester aux cotés de Zoro pour toujours!

Même si cela devait le mener jusqu'à la mort…

Il retint difficilement un frisson, préférant enfouir ces réflexions au fond de son esprit, il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser!

Comme le lui avait expliqué Zoro, il étendit ses capteurs (consistant à étendre ses sens pour chercher des présences par une extension de l'aura) pour trouver la trace de son héros personnel.

Car oui, pour Luffy, Zoro était le super-héros qui l'avait sauvé des monstres de la nuit et qui prenait soin de lui sans jamais rien attendre de lui. Il le consolait, le veillait et le protégeait avec une ferveur que Luffy, s'il ne la comprenait pas, appréciait et profitait outrageusement, à sa plus grande honte.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup de toute cette attention et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureux et d'aimer cela.

Aimer… L'image de leur baiser lui revint et il sentit son visage tout entier s'embraser alors que son coeur s'emballait à toute allure.

Le souvenir encore frais lui offrit une délicieuse bouffée de chaleur brouillant sa concentration dans ses recherches. Troublé qu'il était il ne sentit pas la présence masquée s'approcher et les deux mains glacées se déposer sur sa nuque.

Il poussa un cri et se retourna.

-Je t'ai fait peur princesse?

Un peu perdu, Luffy s'écarta vivement du blond une main plaquée là où les siennes l'avaient touchées.

-Princesse? Demanda t'il d'une petite voix, craignant l'aura dangereuse s'échappant du blond -Sanji- et dirigée sur lui.

L'Empereur cherchait clairement à l'intimider et malheureusement il y parvenait très bien!

-Oh pardon. Je pensais m'adresser à l'autre.

Sanji mentait. Il avait échappé à la surveillance du sabreur et était bien décidé à s'amuser un peu. Peut être avec un peu de chance parviendrait il à provoquer Lucy et entameraient ils un nouvel affrontement. Surement était il un peu maso pour chercher une telle chose, mais ils étaient dans Grand Line! Et ce seul fait expliquait tout.

Il s'approcha tout près et colla presque son visage au sien, plongeant son unique oeil bleu dans ceux écarquillés face à lui. Feintant une fausse tendresse, il passa une main négligeante dans les cheveux plus court en savourant les tremblements de ce corps fragile totalement à sa merci. Ce serait si simple de le saisir et de le briser! Si simple et si rapide…

Il retint un feulement d'envie et murmura sur un ton caressant:

-Quel dommage pour tes cheveux, ils étaient si beaux longs! Le rouge allait si bien avec ces longues mèches nuit… J'imaginais… Il ricana. Le plus beau des carmins gouttant délicatement jusque sur tes joues, s'accordant à la perfection avec tes yeux… le bleu ne te va pas Lucy, seul le rouge te sied comme il se doit.

Il porta une main à son visage mais Luffy le repoussa d'une tape, reculant loin de l'Empereur, son visage ne cachant rien de son désarroi.

-Oh? Ricana t'il en assistant aux changements légers dans les prunelles. Aurais je réveiller quelque…

Mais il se tut et se renfrogna quand le rouge fut violemment repoussé, remplacé par un bleu électrique et une expression contrarié du brun.

Bien qu'encore choqué et effrayé par les paroles de l'Empereur, Luffy décida de réagir. Il était décidé à avancer et ce n'est pas ce malade qui l'empêcherait de faire ses preuves! Bon, tout de même il avait la trouille, et c'est d'une voix mi-assurée, mi-chevrotante qu'il parla, bien droit, les yeux ne déviant pas.

-Je m'appelle Luffy! S'exclama t'il avec solennité, ses jambes tremblants légèrement sous l'appréhension.

Sanji ne bougea tout d'abord pas.

Puis lentement porta une mais à sa bouche. Là, au grand agacement du brun, il retint un rire avant de se lâcher totalement, hurlant son hilarité dans le couloir désert.

-Je t'ai sous estimé gamin, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça n'arrivera plus!

Quand il s'avança vers lui, Luffy se tendit et retint un cri lorsque la large main se déposa sur son épaule.

-Et j'espère que ma princesse ne m'en voudra pas trop de titiller son protéger. Je ne comptais pas dépasser les limites fixées bien entendus, susurra t'il à son oreille arrachant un frisson de peur au plus jeune.

Puis, riant toujours, Sanji quitta le couloir jusqu'à disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Resté seul, Luffy avait presque l'impression de sentir des points d'interrogations pousser au dessus de son crâne. Il finit par lâcher un long soupir alors que toute la tension qui l'habitait se calmait enfin. Ce satané blond lui avait fait peur!

Décidant de ne rien dire à Zoro il finit par se concentrer et partir à sa recherche.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignit Usopp et Zoro et une bouffée de chaleur le traversa lorsque ce dernier lui sourit avec tendresse.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Zoro avait retiré son éternelle capuche, ses manches été relevées et ses yeux foudroyaient la carte étalée sur la table, son front était plissé de concentration alors qu'il réfléchissait presque à voix haute.

-… Chemin des brumes… Non, trop risqué… La frontière pourrait… Ouais, mais…

-C'est immense! Le coupa Luffy.

-C'est Grand Line, du moins d'après une certaine sorcière du Sud. Il fit une grimace éloquente et secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser une image.

-Quand partons nous?

-Surement dans quelques heures, tu devrais retourner dormir un peu pour t'assurer d'être en forme le temps de la traversé, je ne sais pas si nous aurons l'occasion de faire beaucoup de pause. Ajouta t'il soucieux.

Mais Luffy secoua énergiquement la tête, une mine réjouie sur le visage.

-Oh non je suis bien trop excité! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir tout ça! Dit il en faisant un mouvement large des mains vers la carte. Est ce que c'est vrai qu'il fait jour dans l'Ouest?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Zoro avec un demi sourire attendris. Disons plutôt que le temps s'apparente à un ciel orageux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleuvoir, alors oui, on y voit comme en plein jour mais le soleil n'est pas pour autant visible.

Luffy afficha une petite moue déçue, puis se tourna vers Usopp qui regardait par la fenêtre bras croisés et mine renfrognée.

-Tu viens avec nous Usopp?

Il le darda d'un regard noir et cracha avec aigreur:

-Comme si c'était possible!

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Usopp ne peut pas sortir de la tour Luffy. Il est en quelque sorte prisonnier et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a tenté de nous garder ici.

Luffy afficha un air totalement désemparé et fronça les sourcils, comme si les mots ne trouvaient pas leurs sens dans sa tête.

-Usopp voulait que tu prennes sa place, continua Zoro plus durement en foudroyant des yeux le métis.

-J'pensais que comme t'étais capable d'ouvrir les réserves tu étais une sorte de… Successeur. Genre: "merci pour vos loyaux et bons services pendant ces cinq dernières années, voilà la relève!". Mais non! T'es qu'un putain de gosse assez innocent pour ouvrir ces portes maudites!

Il jura et tapa du poing contre le mur.

-J'en ai ras le bol d'être enfermé ici! Eructa t'il en frappant encore.

-Mais alors sors.

Le petit air ahuris du brun mis hors de lui Usopp.

-Mais t'écoute ce qu'on te dit bordel?! JE PEUX PAS SORTIR!

-Mais si tu peux.

Luffy était d'un calme effrayant. Ses yeux bleus sérieux restés fixés sur Usopp et n'interceptèrent pas l'air désappointé du sabreur. Il tenta d'intervenir en voyant Usopp s'échauffait mais quelque chose dans l'expression mortellement sérieuse de Luffy l'en empêcha.

-J'ai tout essayé abrutis! Eructa le métis. Les fenêtres, les sorties de secour, le toit! J'ai même pété un mur mais c'est inutile! Je suis retenus ici pour l'éternité!

-Je vais te prouver que non! Zoro où est l'entrée de la tour?

Dubitatif et très intrigué, Zoro se leva et conduisit Luffy jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Là un escalier immense surplombait un grand hall dont deux portes en verres d'une largeur et longueur impressionnante s'ouvraient sur une sorte d'ancien jardin dont les plantes et la pelouse n'étaient plus qu'un très vieux souvenir.

Les vigiles -émissaires traitant entres Usopp et le reste de Grand Line- campaient à l'entrée de la tour et lorsqu'ils devaient parler affaire ils envoyaient des corbeaux aux fenêtres de leur patron chargés de mot indiquant les commandes ou autre…

Les Pieces lui étaient ensuite portés par l'un deux et si jamais l'on tentait de le doubler, Usopp savait se faire justice, qu'importe la distance.

Descendre l'escalier et ouvrir les portes auraient été simple, si ce même escalier n'avait pas été détruit. Du moins la moitié.

Ils étaient au troisième étages et de là pouvait voir le rez de chaussé du haut de leur 15m. La marche les séparant du palier au vide était à plus de moitié de distance et pour un simple humain franchir cette longueur aurait été impossible! Mais pour un Empereur la distance ne représentait rien.

"_Mais pourquoi Usopp aurait il détruit cet escalier… Ca n'a pas de sens_", songea l'assassin en regardant le vide sous eux.

-C'est inutile, marmonna le métisse en regardant avec rancoeur les portes de verre criblées de balles.

-Ca ne l'est pas! Le contra Luffy. Tu es tellement borné que tu n'as pas vu le plus évident! Je ne suis pas capable de sauter une telle distance, reprit il plus doucement. Mais toi tu le peux!

-À quoi ça me servirait! Si j'ai détruit cet escalier c'est bien pour ne plus jamais y avoir à faire! C'est une voie sans issue et nous perdons notre temps ici!

-Menteur.

Usopp qui s'était détourné d'eux pivota brusquement et incendia du regard le petit brun inexpressif face à lui.

-Pardon?

-Tu es un menteur. Ce n'est pas toi qui a détruit cet escalier.

Usopp blêmit considérablement et n'osa pas soutenir le regard incrédule du sabreur.

-C'est faux…

-C'est vrai! Tu n'as jamais détruit l'escalier et tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, du moins consciemment.

-Attends, attends, attends! Comment peux tu savoir tout ça?!

S'en mêla le sabreur totalement ahuris par les accusations du brun. Ce dernier tourna ses deux grands yeux bleus sur lui et pencha la tête d'un coté.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Je le sais c'est tout. Non, en fait j'en suis sûr! Il se tourna vers l'escalier et le pointa du doigt. Il s'est écroulé seul après qu'Usopp ait essayé de le descendre! C'est ça, hein?

Usopp baissa les yeux misérablement, les poings serrés pour essayer de se contenir.

-À chaque fois… Chaque putain de fois que j'ai essayé de passer par là, l'escalier s'écroulait un peu plus! J'aurais pu sauter, je suis un Empereur ce genre de chute ne peut rien me faire! Mais pourtant… Pourtant je sens que je ne dois pas aller par là.

-Et c'est justement là que se trouve la sortie. Tu as assez souffert Usopp, tu as le droit de sortir désormais.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Moi j'ai compris. Tu te sens coupable et inconsciemment tu te punis pour tes actes passés. Ca fait cinq ans que tu t'infliges cet isolement, alors… Alors maintenant c'est assez.

Bouche bée, Zoro observa Luffy s'approcher progressivement du vide.

-Toi seul est capable de te pardonner et juste êtres… Libre?

Et il se laissa tomber en arrière. Zoro se précipita pour le rattraper mais une ombre passa sur sa gauche et se jeta à sa suite.

Il fallut quelques secondes au sabreur pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais quand l'info intégra son cerveau il se précipita prés du bord.

-LUFFY! Hurla t'il en se penchant. L'angoisse lui retourna l'estomac et il sentit la terreur accélérait les battements de son coeur.

Mais en apercevant la forme tant aimée se redresser lentement il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Luffy regarda sans comprendre le métis sous lui avant que l'information ne percute son esprit.

-Tu vas bien?! S'écria t'il en secouant son matelas improvisé dont les yeux restés obstinément clos.

Zoro, descendus à ses cotés, le souleva pour le serrer contre lui.

-Tu es malade?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter dans le vide?!

-Mais Usopp… S'inquiéta Luffy en tentant de se retourner dans l'étreinte du sabreur.

Un rire discret les firent se figer et lentement, Luffy et Zoro se séparèrent pour observer le métisse toujours couché, secoué par les rires.

-Ah… Je comprends à présent.

Usopp rabattis un bras sur son visage et poussa un long soupir.

-Partez, laissez moi seul.

…

-Comment as tu su? Demanda finalement Zoro en terminant de nouer les attaches de la cape du brun.

Pour le voyage, Zoro avait insisté pour qu'il enfile un pantalon noir lâche retenus par une ceinture à laquelle pendait le fourreau d'un couteau et un petit colt modèle de poche caché avec discrétion sous les pans d'un sweat-shirt gris épais. Par dessus, Luffy avait enfilé une longue cape noir à capuche qui le protégerait des vents glacés des frontières.

-Su quoi?

-Pour Usopp.

Luffy ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, il attrapa la sacoche contenant ses maigres affaires -qu'il devait à Zoro- et provision et l'ajusta autour de lui.

-Je savais c'est tout.

-Ca n'a aucun sens Luffy. _Comme tout ce qui se rapporte à toi d'ailleurs_, songea amèrement le sabreur se détestant pour ses pensées.

Luffy se mordilla la lèvre et prit dans les siennes l'une des mains de l'assassin.

-J'ai juste eu une intuition et c'est comme si tout avait été clair…

Perplexe Zoro pressa un peu plus sa main avant de brusquement rapprocher son visage et le fixer droit dans les yeux, au grand désarroi du brun qui se sentit rougir.

-Heu… Zoro?

Les yeux étaient bleus et l'aura n'avait pas changé. Quelle était donc cette nouvelle faculté?

-Tu sais quand je me suis souvenue de Kaya je me suis dit que peut être tout était relié, après seulement les choses ont pris leur sens.

-Kaya?

-Mmh… C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne peux pas savoir, mais Sanji… Songea à voix haute Luffy.

Il lâcha la main du sabreur et courut dans le couloir, plaçant ses mains en porte voix il appela:

-Monsieur jambe noir! Monsieur Jambe… mmff! S'étouffa t'il quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

-Tu es devenu fou?! Il aurait pu t'en…

-Tu m'as appelé princesse?

-… Tendre.

Luffy ignora le surnom et se dégagea de la main contre sa bouche pour demander.

-Depuis quand es tu ici?

-Sept ans, impressionnant? Ricana t'il avec suffisance.

-Qu'y avait il ici avant Usopp?

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint. Il resta figé et ses sourcils se froncèrent de contrariété.

-J'en étais sûr! S'écria Luffy en sautant en l'air.

-Luffy pitié, j'aimerais comprendre, gémit Zoro de plus en plus dépassé par le raisonnement de son protégé.

-C'est pourtant simple! Quand Usopp et Kaya furent découvert, le mari de Kaya décida de se venger en condamnant Usopp dans une affaire qui l'a tout droit envoyé dans Grand Line. Mais Usopp n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenus de Kaya. Il est presque sûr que son mari l'a cruellement punis et il n'a même pas la certitude de savoir si elle est en vie ou non. Ca fait cinq ans qu'il est bouffé par la culpabilité et il s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Enfermé dans son regret il était persuadé au fond de lui qu'il méritait d'être envoyé derrière les barreaux, il pensait d'une certaine façon que cela l'aiderait à se pardonner. Alors, quand il est entré dans Grand Line et qu'il a découvert Syrup, il a trouvé en cette tour -toujours inconsciemment- la cage parfaite dans laquelle s'enfermer. Il en était si convaincue qu'il a infecté la tour qui refusait jusqu'à aujourd'hui de le laisser sortir. Usopp restera ici tant qu'il ne sera pas capable de se pardonner, c'est le seul moyen.

À la fin de sa tirade, Zoro et Sanji reprirent un souffle qu'ils avaient perdus et refermèrent leurs bouches béantes.

-MAIS D'OÙ TU SAIS CA?! Hurla un Zoro sidéré. Et c'est qui Kaya?!

-Mon ex-petite amie.

Tous se retournèrent vers Usopp dont la présence masquée les avait empêchés de prévenir son arrivée.

-Est ce qu'il a bon? L'interrogea Sanji.

Usopp hocha la tête et Sanji tourna un regard nouveau sur un Luffy rayonnant.

-Je comprends mieux… Chuchota t'il pour lui même.

Usopp et Sanji échangèrent un regard entendus. Oui, il comprenait mieux Lucy désormais.

-J'allais préparer mes affaires, attendez moi encore quelques minutes.

-Tu viens avec nous?!

-Je vais me gêner tiens!

Et laissant là un Zoro sidéré, il commença à s'éloigner mais un sursaut le prit et il se retourna pour fixer droit dans les yeux le petit brun.

-Mais alors d'où viennent les réserves et pourquoi sommes nous toi et moi les seuls capables d'y entrer?

Luffy cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée!

Et dans un éclat de rire, Usopp les quitta joyeusement.

…

Après cette surprenante découverte il y eu un temps de flottement pour Zoro. Dans son dos pesait Luffy qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou fermement de même pour ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Usopp et Sanji les attendaient devant la porte du grand hall et ne restaient plus qu'eux plantés devant l'escalier en ruine.

_"-Tu te fous de ma gueule psycho-black?!_

_-Et non mon adorable cactus, je compte bien vous accompagner!_

_-Mais tu as dit que tu rentrais dans le Sud!_

_-J'ai changé d'avis! Et puis je suis beaucoup trop curieux pour laisser passer une chance pareille!_

_-Allez Zoro boude pas, plus on est de fou, plus on rit!"_

Bande d'enfoiré…

-Zoro?

Il tourna un peu la tête pour regarder le visage de Luffy posé sur son épaule.

-Nous y allons? Demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

Zoro prit une longue inspiration et ignorant les regards scrutateurs des deux autres Empereurs il dit:

-Est ce que tu sais seulement dans quoi tu t'embarques Luffy?

-Non, répondit honnêtement le brun. Sa prise autour de son cour se raffermit et il colla sa tête contre la sienne. Mais tu es là, et tu me protégeras, pas vrai?

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne laisserai rien te faire du mal! Pas même ses deux abrutis… Grogna t'il en foudroyant les deux susnommés.

Luffy gloussa à son oreille.

-On aura besoin d'eux pourtant.

-Et pourquoi faire?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra que nous soyons ensemble. Qu'importe ce que cela voudra dire.

Zoro ferma les yeux le temps d'intégrer cette étrange prophétie.

Lucy l'avait dit et Luffy le lui répétait inconsciemment. Son pressentiment ce soir là lorsqu'il avait rencontré Luffy avait été juste. Quelque chose de grand se préparait dans Grand Line. Quelque chose de grand et de terrible qui changerait le court de leur vie.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et Zoro sauta.

_**Fin chapitre 5...**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Lundi ou mardi on verra mon humeur... J'adore contrôler ce truc... Genre je me sens comme une maitresse tyrannique là!

**Blabla de Bafan: **Bof, pas trop grand chose à rajouter... Maintenant ce serait plutôt à votre tour de prendre vos claviers! Allez! Ca motive et fait plaisir à l'auteur qui vous occupe et vous divertit avec ses pauvres mots! C'est tout de même la moindre des choses! Je plaisante... Franchement là je me sens trop tyrannique!

**Aperçue**** du chapitre prochain: **

_D'un mouvement souple elle propulsa le sabreur plusieurs mètres plus loin et sonné il ne put réagir quand elle apparut devant lui et le saisit à la gorge, rapprochant leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres prés l'un de l'autre._

_ -Tu crois avoir tout vu de moi Roronoa, tu crois connaitre toute l'étendue du mot douleur et de tout ce qui s'y rattache? Mais tu as tort. Terriblement tort! J'ai été sage pour le moment mais ne crois pas que tu pourras me contenir encore longtemps. Je suis Lucy et quand le moment sera venue, ni toi, ni même Luffy ne pourra m'empêcher d'assouvir mes envies!_

Voici...


	7. Dieu, Lucy et la fatalité

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Bon avant toute chose je requiert votre attention: "**IMPORTANT POUR CHAPITRE**"! Si ça ne marche pas la prochaine fois j'écrirai en gros le mot "sexe", peut être alors tout le monde s'arrêtera deux petites minutes... Bon! A savoir pour ce chapitre: le début bien que particulier se déroule 1 ans avant que Luffy n'arrive dans le Ghetto!

Voilà vous pouvez disposer, le reste n'est que du blabla pour vous expliquez que je publie avant la date donnée pour remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewer à la suite du chapitre 5... Voili, voilà...

**__****Merci à:**

_AfroRadish:_ Oui tu as devinée correctement à partir des indices que j'ai donnée! Nos deux demoiselles ne tarderont plus maintenant. Oh et je te le fais pas dire! Avec Usopp et Sanji, Zoro va avoir fort à gérer, ce sont ses nerfs qui risquent de ne pas tenir! Le terme addictif m'a beaucoup plus! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

_MonkeyDL:_ Ca je te le fais pas dire!

_Menthe07:_ Aaaah! Les cheveux de Luffy... Putain quel déchirement quand j'ai décidée de les lui couper! Mais bon, ses longs cheveux auraient risqués de le gêner pour ce qui risque de bientôt arriver. Concernant le passage de Sanji et Luffy dans le couloir je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pu penser mais ne t'en fait pas, Sanji ne pourra jamais lui faire du mal avec Lucy dans les parages... J'attends ta review pour ce chapitre!

_Jyanadavega:_Merci! En espérant que tu aimes le chapitre!

_Mana.Y:_Tu sais quoi je l'avais même pas remarquée mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'ils sont vache entres eux! Bon en même temps vu où ils sont et qui ils sont... Pas étonnant que le malheur de l'un face le bonheur des autre! Fais bien attention aux indices laissés dans le chapitre précédent j'ai parlée de trois Empereurs différents encore inconnus dans la fic... Mais qui est Luffy, hein? Bonne question! Mais certainement pas un gentil.. Je dis ça, je dis rien...

_ChibiLuna:_Aaaah d'accord je comprends mieux! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira! J'attends ta review!

Estellou: Ta review quel que soit sa longueur me fait plaisir! J'espère que le chapitre 6 te plaira autant que les précédents!

**Musique écoutée:** Melanie Martinez- Dollhouse.

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Chapitre 7 en finition...

**Etat émotionnel: **Tourmentée. Un peu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_Dieu, Lucy et la fatalité_**

* * *

Dans une chambre dont les murs peints de couleur sombre renforce l'impression d'oppressement de son seul occupant, la pâleur de la lune s'étend jusqu'au seuil de la piece dont les larges fenêtres sont restées ouverte. Une forme se plaint entres les draps, elle remue et gémit doucement. Ses paupières sont durement fermées et de la sueur coule le long de son torse nu. Le sommeil dont il est victime le pousse à serrer plus fort entres ses doigts le tissus trop fin qui recouvre à peine son corps adolescent.

Le cauchemar dure encore et encore. Il ne prend fin que lorsqu'un cri perce enfin la barrière de ses lèvres et résonne dans l'appartement désert dans lequel il ne se souvient pas être entré.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il se rappelle des derniers événements. Dans un premier temps il regarde autour de lui, détaille la décoration sommaire de la chambre peu meublée jusqu'à ce que son attention se fixe sur la nuit qui couvre l'extérieur. Quand il se lève, il craint de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui mais une force invisible le soutient et s'aidant du mur il se glisse jusqu'au petit balcon dont l'appartement est munie. Il voit la rue en contrebas. Une rue assez large où il devine les passants le jour qui s'y agglutine pour rejoindre tel ou tel point de rendez vous. Les gens le plus souvent en ville sont tous attendus quelque part ou par quelqu'un. Lui, du haut de ses 18 ans, seul dans un appartement qu'il ne connait pas, il se rappelle encore que plus personne ne l'attend et que le monde avance sans lui depuis maintenant un an.

_"Je pourrai être mort. Qui se soucie des vivants de toute façon? On prend de l'importance dans ce monde seulement mort, alors pourquoi faire trainer les choses plus longtemps?_"

Une bourrasque sèche la sueur encore fraiche le long de son front et ses cheveux bruns s'envolent en rafale derrière lui. Il songe qu'il devrait penser à les couper, encore quelques centimètres et même lui finirait par douter de sa masculinité…

Puis finalement il se dit qu'il s'en fiche et la petite voix qu'il connait bien lui crie de ne surtout pas toucher à sa précieuse chevelure. Lucy est une fille si superficielle quand il s'agit de leur apparence!

-Hé miss, où sommes nous?

Le vent souffle par deux fois avant qu'enfin sa présence ne se manifeste et qu'une jolie brunette, sa jumelle, n'apparaisse à ses cotés accoudée contre la balustrade de métal rouillé. Il ne tourne pas la tête, ce n'est pas la peine, il sait déjà que le fantôme dans sa tête le regarde narquoisement toujours aussi brillante et immatérielle.

-_Tu as une cigarette?_

Luffy ne répond pas. Il regarde toujours dans le vide. Plus loin l'enseigne d'une pharmacie brille toujours. Un petit halo vert criant qui lui apprend qu'il est deux heures du matin, qu'il fait dix degré dehors et qu'ils sont un jeudi 10 Mai tout juste.

Il grogne, son dernier souvenir remonte au 7 Mai.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas quand tu échangeais sans prévenir!

-_Prend une cigarette._

-Non.

-_Il y en a dans la poche du jean par terre. Prend une cigarette ou j'échange encore._

Luffy ne répond pas. Il se donnerait bien un coup pour faire taire l'arrogante Lucy avec qui il partage son corps depuis un an, mais il ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Il se saisit d'une Marlboro Gold et d'un briquet et retourne sur le balcon. Quand il expire la fumée d'entres ses lèvres, le fantôme en fait de même et soupir de plaisir.

-Que faisons nous ici?

-_Besoin d'un endroit où se poser le temps de récupérer._

-Et l'appart?

_-Celui d'un gars qui passait par là._

-Mort j'imagine?

Lucy ne répond pas, un fin filet grisâtre s'élève de ses lèvres transparentes après que Luffy ait une nouvelle fois tiré sur la cigarette.

Les premiers mois, il hurlait et pleurait. Se coupait à sa présence et l'empêchait de sortir même lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait jamais approuvé aucun de ses actes lorsqu'elle prenait possession de son corps, _leur corps_, et encore moins les meurtres. Mais maintenant tout est diffèrent.

Ace est mort. Alors plus rien n'a d'importance. Lucy peut bien prendre sa place si ça lui chante, qu'elle le fasse. Elle peut tuer, voler, sauter qui elle veut. Ca ne le regarde plus parce que sans elle, son corps ne serait plus qu'une loque et non pas ce petit bout androgyne et sexy qui fait tant tourner de tête sur son passage.

_-La princesse nous recevra demain matin_, déclare la présence fantôme à ses cotés le ramenant au présent.

Luffy finit son mégot et le regarde tomber jusqu'au sol avec ennuie.

-Si tôt? Demande t'il sans quitter des yeux le petit point rouge en contrebas.

-_Elle tiendra sa promesse._

Luffy soupir.

-Peut être. Mais sera t'elle seulement capable de nous faire ressortir une fois la mission terminée?

_-Tu penses que c'est un piège?_

-Tu es dans ma tête tu sais très bien ce à quoi je pense.

Lucy gonfle les joues, vexée par le ton desinteressé de sa moitié. Luffy lui manque. Son Luffy qui riait dans le noir et gardait toujours en lui l'étincelle d'un futur meilleur. Celui qui regardait la pluie avec des yeux d'enfants, hurlait dans sa tête quand elle parlait mal ou quand leurs vêtements étaient trop légers… Mais depuis qu'Ace est mort…

Lucy soupire et passe ses bras fantomatiques autour de son cou, se glissant entre lui et le vide pour poser ses lèvres inexistantes sur celles très pales du jeune homme.

-_Tentons l'expérience. Acceptons cette mission! Considérons cette chance comme un nouveau départ._

Luffy ne fait pas attention à elle, il regarde l'horizon sans jamais vraiment la voir.

-Une chance? Un nouveau départ? Il rit avec aigreur. Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas Lucy? L'on nous propose un voyage en enfer et tu considères cela comme une chance? Tu es encore plus dérangée que je ne le pensais.

-_Je te protégerai petit coeur._

Il se retourne pour échapper à l'apparition.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

_-Tu as besoin de moi._

-Si tu le dis…

Il rentre dans la chambre et ferme la fenêtre derrière lui, espérant y laisser sa moitié qui ne se gène pas pour réapparaître à ses cotés, lui bloquant la route.

-_Je suis toi Luffy. Tu comptais réellement te semer toi même?_

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en rêve.

_-Je t'aime Luffy. _Qu'elle dit en le regardant récupérer un des rasoirs de l'ancien propriétaire dans la salle de bain. Elle s'agenouille devant lui quand il se laisse tomber dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Elle le regarde sans rien dire quand il fait lentement glisser la lame sur l'un de ses poignets déjà bien abimés.

-_Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir._

-Je sais. Et je t'en remercie. Tu es ma damnation Lucy. Grace à toi je souffrirai pour toujours des conneries que j'ai pu faire depuis que je suis né. Merci de prolonger mon supplice… Qu'il murmure doucement en levant une main dans le vide, caressant une joue immatérielle qui s'étire d'un sourire triste.

-_Nous irons dans Grand Line. Nous trouverons la porte, et peut être… Si ton voeu ne se réalise pas et bien je te laisserai partir._

Luffy sourit et se laisse glisser tout entier dans l'eau rouge. Une douce langueur se répand dans ses muscles de là où il s'est coupé.

Oui. Ils iraient dans Grand Line et rempliraient à bien la mission que leur confiera la princesse dans quelques heures. Pour Ace. Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

…

-Oh Luffy debout!

Les grands yeux bleus se soulèvent et papillonnent le temps pour leur propriétaire d'émerger dans l'instant présent. Zoro est accroupie devant lui, l'une de ses grandes mains est fourrée dans ses cheveux bruns et Luffy devine les yeux miels braqués sur lui sous l'ombre de la capuche qui lui mange le haut du visage.

Encore perdu dans le souvenir de son rêve, Luffy leva sa main jusqu'à la joue du sabreur qu'il déposa le long de sa mâchoire pour la caresser de son pouce. La sensation, contrairement au rêve, était bien réel. Peau contre peau. Les joues de Zoro étaient loin d'être douces, au contraire, elles étaient plus rugueuses et sa paume s'égratignait contre sa barbe de trois jours. Malgré tout Luffy trouvait le contact réconfortant. Chaud, humain et réel.

-Lucy… Chuchota t'il inconsciemment alors que son regard se faisait lointain.

Zoro qui s'était perdu dans les yeux bleus encore voilés de sommeil se tendit et blêmit brusquement en l'entendant.

-Tu…

Mais Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement, les bras tendues au ciel et la bouche ouverte sur un large bâillement.

-Nous sommes encore loin de la frontière? Interrogea une voix dans le dos du sabreur attirant l'attention du brun sur le métisse en équilibre précaire les yeux fixés sur la ville nocturne.

-Plus tellement, baby doll devrait bientôt ressentir les effets de la passerelle. Ricana une voix dans l'obscurité à laquelle Luffy répondit par une grimace.

Remit de son choc, Zoro se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns se forçant à penser à autre chose, en l'occurrence, le moment présent et leur voyage jusqu'au Sud en compagnie d'un pyromane et d'un taré sous extasie qui se la jouait touriste.

Ils avaient marchés longtemps avant de faire une halte dans une vieille bâtisse dont la structure gauche s'était envolée sous le souffle d'une explosion, offrant à leurs yeux une vue imprenable sur les limites du centre en contre bas. Plus loin, les bâtiments se faisaient plus rares, s'espaçaient jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Un périmètre d'une cinquantaine de mètres séparait la zone déserte d'une forêt sombre et épaisse d'où la cime des arbres frôlaient le ciel.

Red Line. La frontière que redoutait tant Zoro. Ces cinquante mètres si souvent fatal aux occupants de Grand Line non préparés au choc qu'engendrait cette zone.

Inconscient du tumulte intérieur qu'endurait le sabreur, Luffy s'accrocha à son bras et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Allons y! S'exclama t'il en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

Satisfait de reprendre ENFIN la route, Sanji se leva et sauta par l'ouverture du bâtiment, Usopp à sa suite, ce dernier, ravis d'enfin profiter de ses capacités d'Empereur.

Ils marchèrent à travers la ville déserte. Par moment Luffy sursautait et se retournait une expression paniquée sur le visage, persuadé d'avoir entendu ou vu quelque chose dans le noir. Zoro qui n'était jamais très loin passait alors un bras autour de lui et le poussait à avancer, lui rappelant patiemment qu'en présence de trois Empereurs rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à la Jambe noir et la Lame d'or réunies? Passe Partout, pour sa part, en cas de combat, ne serait d'aucune utilité trop occupé qu'il était à s'extasier sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Cet endroit est génial et si grand! S'émerveillait il en sautant d'un bout à l'autre de la rue.

-Pour la énième fois Usopp ferme ta grande gueule! S'irritait un certain blond, énervé par l'allure d'escargot à laquelle ils rejoignaient la frontière. Tout serait si simple si Lucy voulait bien prendre la place du bébé Luffy incapable de passer dans une ruelle sans glapir de terreur.

-Il a peur du noir, le défendait l'abrutit au sabre avec un petit sourire attendris les mains dans les cheveux éparpillés d'un brun rougissant. Connard! L'était surtout ravis de le faire chier!

Le blond siffla. Peur du noir! Dans Grand Line? Quelle honte! Quelle bêtise! Quelle…

-Arg!

La déferlante l'avait surprise. De son coté Usopp non habitué à cette aura dominante tituba et pressa une main sur sa poitrine. Il n'en menait pas plus large que le blond qui plongé dans ses pensées avait baissé sa garde et s'était fait fauché par Red Line.

Le sabreur qui s'était préparé, serra dans ses bras le petit brun qui gémissait de douleur le visage enfouie dans son manteau.

-Ca fait mal… Souffla t'il les larmes aux yeux.

-Rappel toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tu peux te fermer à cela, tu peux bloquer tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Concentre toi juste. Respire et focalise toi sur moi, comme la dernière fois… Expliqua doucement le sabreur ses mains caressant de bas en haut le dos de l'adolescent dans l'espoir de le détendre.

Mais les tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas et Zoro commençait à se demander s'ils allaient seulement réussir à s'approcher plus de la zone.

Les frontières de Red Line étaient protégées par une intense émanation d'aura plus puissante et douloureuse que celles de trois Empereurs réunis et en colère. Pour quelqu'un de non entrainé à se fermer aux âmes, les sensations étaient semblable à un froid intense engourdissant et paralysant. L'individus, happé par la déferlante, restait alors figé jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne. Son âme rejoignait finalement le réseau de Red Line et se tordait de douleur dans les limbes pour l'éternité.

Luffy en présence de trois Empereurs devrait être immunisé au phénomène mais contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré la Lame d'or, son protégé souffrait plus que de raison dû à son âme trop pûr.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Déclara finalement la Jambe noir qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Son unique oeil restait fixé devant lui, droit sur Red Line et une mine préoccupé avait remplacé son air narquois habituel. Usopp également remis du choc suivis son mouvement et scruta le frontière incrédule.

-L'onde est trop forte, ça n'a jamais été si violent… Continua t'il pour lui même. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de leur faire part de ses craintes, un long cri retentis et les deux Empereurs se retournèrent vers sa source, fixant avec de grands yeux stupéfait le brun qui hurlait dans les bras du sabreur.

-Luffy! S'écria ce dernier en l'empêchant de s'écrouler.

-Fais les taire! Fais les taire! Répétait il les mains pressées sur ses oreilles des larmes dévalant de ses yeux agrandis d'horreur.

-Qui Luffy?! Luffy!

-Vous n'entendez pas?! Toute cette souffrance! Tout ce désespoir!

Il hurla de plus belle et se mit à convulser.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?! Murmura le blond atterré par la scène qu'il avait devant lui.

Zoro l'ignora et fit assoir Luffy qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

-Lucy! Appela t'il. Lucy fais quelque chose!

Mais les yeux du brun restèrent bleus et emplie d'un effrois qui glaça tout entier le pauvre sabreur totalement démuni.

-Pourquoi ont ils si mal?! Geignait l'adolescent les poings serrés sur son crâne. Ils ont si mal!

-Mais qui Luffy?!

-EUX! Tous ces gens qui hurlent! Pourquoi vous n'entendez pas!?

Luffy retint comme il put la bile qui lui était montée à la gorge et toussa.

Puis soudain il se tut. Zoro sentit dans ses bras toute la crispation du brun le quittait et son corps se détendre jusqu'à ce que…

-Mais quelle scene touchante!

Zoro releva vivement la tête et jura en reconnaissant les silhouettes en hauteur sur un des bâtiments leur faisant face.

_Il ne manquait plus qu'eux! _Pensa t'il en raffermissant sa prise sur l'adolescent.

Sanji et Usopp qui les avaient sentis approcher se tenaient en position de combat de chaque coté du couple au sol et ce spectacle plus qu'atypique d'Empereurs s'entraidant fit redoubler les rires en hauteur.

-Krieg. Cracha t'il avec dégout.

Une impulsion dans le sol les firent vibrer quand la masse imposante de l'homme se retrouva à leur hauteur.

-C'est Don Krieg merdeux.

Le groupe de cinq autres délinquants descendirent au coté de leur chef en ricanant d'un air supérieur.

-C'est quoi ces malades, marmonna Usopp soufflé par tant d'audace.

-Ce tas de chiure c'est Krieg, un "presque" Empereur selon lui, qui se croit supérieur à trois authentiques force de Grand Line et n'hésite pas à chercher la bagarre à droite à gauche pour se prouver qu'il est le plus fort parce que… Sanji se pencha légèrement vers Usopp. Par ce qu'il n'a rien dans le pantalon!

Krieg étouffa un grognement de rage et eu tôt fait de reprendre son petit air suffisant.

-Trois Empereurs? Il regarda tour à tour les trois hommes puis ses yeux perçants s'attardèrent sur le métisse qu'il était sûr n'avoir jamais vu avant.

-Qui es tu toi?

Piqué au vif, Usopp grogna et sortit des poches de sa veste un long colt noir qu'il pointa sur l'impertinent sans grade qui osait le prendre de haut.

-Je suis le cinquième Empereur Passe Partout et j'exige le respect dont il m'incombe non classé Krieg! Dit il d'un ton impérieux ses yeux fusillants le groupe au bout de son arme.

Mais Krieg n'eu que faire de sa menace et éclata d'un grand rire rauque suivit des cinq autres derrière lui.

-Ah! Alors c'était donc vrai! Le rat est enfin sortis de son trou. Je suis impressionné… Jambe noir, Lame d'or et Passe Partout! Comme je suis gâté!

D'autres rires retentirent derrière lui dans les bâtiments abandonnés et les trois Empereurs se tendirent en comprenant que Krieg n'était pas venu seul.

Zoro avait tous ses sens en alertes. Sanji et lui, -ou seulement lui- n'auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux aussi nombreux soient ils, mais avec Luffy et Usopp qui n'avaient aucune connaissance en combat, ils étaient désavantagés.

Dans ses bras, le corps du brun était glacé et ne bougeait plus. il l'avait dissimulé sous sa cape et il sentait son souffle léger contre sa poitrine, seule indication lui permettant de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas succombé à Red Line. Zoro avait peur. Non pour lui, mais pour Luffy bien évidement. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, quelques lunes auparavant, Zoro serait prêt à tout pour le garder en vie, même si cela signifiait donner la sienne.

Son protégé souffrait et s'apprêtait à se retrouver en plein conflit Grand-Linien sans porte de sortie! Le sang allait couler et des hommes mourir! Et Lucy qui ne se manifestait pas!

-Combien de temps comptes tu cacher la vierge sous tes fringues Lame d'or?

Ce fut comme s'il avait était aspergé d'eau glacée. Zoro masqua son expression épouvanté sous l'ombre de sa capuche et se força à ne rien laisser transparaitre au contraire d'Usopp qui glapit de surprise.

Le bruit du tabac s'enflammant au bout des lèvres d'un certain blond, retentit tel un glas à travers l'atmosphère lourde de tension qui recouvrait les limites de Red Line.

-Depuis quand l'avez vous sentit? Demanda t'il avec une nonchalance extraordinaire compte tenu de la situation où ils se trouvaient.

-Oh, mon cher petit chien de chasse s'est chargé de me prévenir de la nouvelle attraction Grand-Linienne. Une âme si pur… C'aurait été dommage de la louper non?

Le recoin des lèvres du blond esquissèrent un début de sourire ennuyé. Comme il se doutait, même trois âmes d'Empereurs n'avait pu masquait les émanations de celle si blanche de Luffy. Pour n'importe qui dont la perception des auras était une chose plus sensible que la moyenne, le sentir même à une dizaine de kilomètre n'avait pas du être très dur. Suite à cela toute la petite bande de Krieg les avait pris en chasse, rendus fous par l'odeur du gosse ils s'attaquaient à trois Empereurs, malgré leurs puissances, tout pour seulement avoir une chance d'effleurer l'âme tant convoitée. Quitte à en mourir.

-Chasse gardée crétin.

-Ah oui? Le ton doucereux de Krieg l'agaça fortement et le blond du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au visage.

-Tu serais prêt à te battre contre nous trois?

Krieg éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour une âme! Les gars… Son ton devint féroce alors qu'il déclarait: à l'attaque!

Sur ces mots une quarantaine d'hommes se joignirent au petit groupe derrière Krieg et ils s'élancèrent droit sur eux.

Mais alors que Zoro se redressait pour dégainer Wado Ichimonji, il sentit un tressaillement familier le traverser et il baissa les yeux sur ceux devenus rouge sang de son protégé.

-_Je t'ai manquée SweetHeart?_

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle s'élança en avant coupant Passe Partout et Jambe noir dans leur mouvement alors qu'elle se jetait dans la mêlée.

…

Krieg regardait estomaqué la forme maléfique baignant dans le sang de ses hommes qui se tenait droite devant lui, ses yeux rougeoyant dans l'obscurité de la ruelle où _elle _l'avait finalement trouvée.

-_Je crois que le jeu prend fin ici "Don Krieg"._ Déclara t'elle d'une voix veloutée tout en léchant une goutte de sang le long de son bras.

Un frisson de terreur secoua l'homme qui poussa un glapissement en sentant l'aura maléfique le heurtait de plein fouet, l'étreignant dans l'intention clair de l'étrangler.

-_Cette expression sur ton visage! _Lucy poussa un petit cri hystérique et plaqua les mains sur ses joues rougies de sang. Sa tête se pencha sur le coté et ses dents martyrisèrent sa lèvre inférieur. _C'est jouissif! C'est si beau! Oh, je graverai pour toi cette expression de pur terreur sur ton visage pour l'éternité! _

Et dans un dernier cri, l'homme s'affaissa le long du mur alors qu'une main pâle arrachait de son thorax son coeur encore palpitant et brulant.

-_Magnifique… _Elle fixa l'organe dans sa main jusqu'à ce que son attention ne se porte sur le Piece qui venait d'apparaitre à sa hauteur.

-_Encore ce truc immonde! _Grogna t'elle en agitant la main pour le faire disparaitre.

-Lucy!

Elle lâcha le coeur et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait hélé: Zoro accompagné d'Usopp et Sanji qui venaient de pénétrer dans la ruelle.

-Est ce qu'il est…

-Bien sûr qu'il est mort! Usopp est ce que tu sais à qui tu parles?! S'extasia Sanji, son unique oeil pétillant d'excitation alors qu'il ne se gênait pas pour regardait la jeune fille de long en large.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire moqueur et prit une pose aguichante lui soufflant un baiser.

-C'était du grand spectacle! Se réjouit il en claquant dans ses mains. Tu es une grande artiste princesse!

-_Merci l'allumette. Il faut dire que je me sentais particulièrement inspirée cette fois ci! _

Puis elle se tourna vers Zoro et son sourire se crispa.

-_Allons SweetHeart, qu'est ce que c'est que cette expression hargneuse? Tu n'es pas content de me voir?_

Le sabreur ne répondit pas. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa mâchoire restait tendue par l'énervement.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas intervenue plus tôt?

Le sourire de Lucy dégringola et elle poussa un long soupir fatigué ses mains passant sur son visage poisseux.

-_J'ai putain de besoin d'une douche._

…

Ils avaient passés la frontière sans plus aucun problème, puis avisant un court d'eau serpentant à travers la foret, Lucy ôta cape et manteau pour s'y jeter tout habillée, se débarrassant du sang qui maculait son visage et ses mains. Finalement, les quatre comparses firent une nouvelle halte au centre d'une clairière dans laquelle ils allumèrent un feu et établirent leur campement. Passe Partout nota tranquillement sur un carnet la nouvelle lune passée tandis que Sanji préparait une légère collation à base de pain, de pomme de terre et de lait, cadeau d'un Usopp particulièrement généreux pour cette première nuit ensemble.

La forêt s'avérait très dangereuse, elle regorgeait de bête et de plante féroce ainsi avaient ils décidés d'un commun accord de ne pas se séparer le temps où ils y seraient.

-Maintenant je veux que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé devant Red Line. Exigea le sabreur en lui lançant une pomme une fois qu'elle eue terminée de boire le bouillon préparé par l'abruti blond.

Lucy la rattrapa habilement et tourna la tête vers Sanji qui l'observait avec de grands yeux désireux.

-_Tu te rappelle que ce corps est celui d'un mec?_

À ces mots, l'expression du blond s'assombrit et une moue boudeuse déforma ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que la vie est injuste! Geignit il.

-_Je sais, d'ailleurs si j'étais toi j'arrêterai de lorgner sur le corps de Luffy, j'en connais un qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier…_

Sanji suivit son regard et un sourire goguenard détendit ses lèvres en avisant l'air sombre du sabreur.

-T'es jaloux tête de cactus?

Piqué au vif, Zoro avança sa main jusqu'à son sabre mais se ravisa finalement, s'intimant au calme.

-J'aimerais une réponse Lucy.

-_Et moi j'aimerais un peu plus de considération! Je viens d'assassiner une quarantaine de personnes, pour une jeune fille de mon âge c'est très éprouvant! _S'exclama t'elle ses longs cils battant l'air sur ses yeux de biche.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule!? Vociféra le sabreur hors de lui.

-Quel âge as tu? Intervint Usopp souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère.

-_J'ai…_

Elle croqua un morceau de pomme et prit le temps de le savourer, jubilant face à l'air avide de réponse des trois hommes.

-Bon! Tu as?!

-_J'ai…_

-Lucy.

-_Oh si on ne peut plus rigoler!_

Elle avala rond et fit un grand sourire.

-_Deux ans._

-Lucy!

-_Quoi?! Je suis sérieuse!_

-Mais à qui veux tu faire croire une chose pareille? Tu es dans Grand Line depuis à peine quelques lunes!

-_Qui te dit que je parle d'un âge Grand-Linien?_

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans le cercle qu'ils avaient formés.

-Ca voudrait dire que Luffy et toi ne partagez ce corps que depuis deux ans seulement…? Intervint Sanji au bout d'un moment.

-_Comme d'habitude je m'incline devant ton sens de la déduction l'allumette. _

-Alors son état est récent! S'écria le sabreur.

_-Good Job Sherlock, mais évite de parler de moi comme si j'étais une maladie tu veux?_

Zoro fronça les sourcils et s'intima au calme. Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'agacer!

-Quel est le véritable âge de Luffy?

Lucy tourna ses grands yeux rubis brillant de malice sur lui et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amusé.

-_Mais pourquoi ça te travaille autant? Aurais tu mauvaise conscience si tu apprenais que tu fantasmes sur un gamin de quinze ans?_

-Alors il a quinze ans?

Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire devant le manque de réaction, quelle forte tête ce type!

-_Non, tu en as de la chance! Luffy vient tout juste de fêter son dix neuvième anniversaires!_

-Sérieux!?

Littéralement atterré, Usopp promena son regard sur le corps délicat avant de déglutir péniblement. Dire qu'il s'en doutait aurait été un mensonge. Comment ce corps si fin pouvait il être celui d'un jeune homme de dix neuf ans?!

À cet âge là, lui était boutonneux, trop grand et des muscles dû à ses entrainements de basket réguliers venaient à peine de se développer. Son visage portait déjà des marques de pilosité et sa voix avait enfin prise les tons graves qu'il avait tant espéré quant il était encore au lycée. Luffy était l'opposé type de l'adolescent mâle que chacun devenait un jour ou l'autre au court de la puberté.

-_Donc tu n'as pas à avoir de scrupule si l'envie te prenait de me sauter Zoro._

Le rhum qu'Usopp était sur le point d'avaler éclaboussa l'air autour d'eux et il s'essuya prestement la bouche le regard hébété allant de la jeune fille au sabreur. À ses cotés Sanji se tenait les cotes tant le rire qui l'agitait était fort.

Le principal concerné n'avait pas bougé, il fixait Lucy avec un air impassible, ses yeux voilés brillant d'une lueur qu'Usopp ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant et qui ne lui dit rien qui aille. La situation allait bientôt prendre une dimension hors contrôle et lorsqu'il tenta d'intervenir pour calmer les choses, le sabreur avait déjà bondit sur la jeune fille.

-_Mais quelle fougue!_

Allongée à même le sol, malgré la poigne solide du sabreur sur son corps, le sourire supérieur de Lucy ne quittait pas ses lèvres pâles.

-Comment peux tu dire de telle chose?! Grinça t'il si bas qu'Usopp et Sanji eurent du mal à l'entendre. Est ce ainsi que tu te comportais dans le monde réel, hein? N'as tu donc aucun respect pour lui? REPOND!

Lucy se contenta de le fixer. Ses yeux flamboyaient doucement à la lueur du feu et son sourire ne finit pas de s'agrandir alors que la haine du sabreur à son égard ne cessait d'augmenter.

-_Qu'est ce que tu crois Roronoa? Que la vie de Luffy fut un long fleuve tranquille? Non… Ce genre de chose n'existe pas et si tu crois qu'il a gentiment attendus le prince charmant c'est que tu es plus con que ce que je pensais. J'ai tué pour lui et il a tué pour d'autre. Ce corps… _Elle fit un geste vague de la main. _Ne signifie plus rien pour Luffy. Enfin, ne signifiait devrais je dire. Nous avons était souillé par Dieu lui même, nous avons bu et vécue dans le sang et les ténébres des autres durant toute notre vie. Nous étions deux et aujourd'hui nous ne formons qu'un. Alors s'il me vient l'envie de tuer, d'étriper, d'arracher, d'écorcher, de bruler, d'étrangler quiconque, je le ferai. Parce que la dette qu'a Luffy envers moi s'élève bien plus haut que quelque mort ou partie de baise dans cet enfer._

D'un mouvement souple elle propulsa le sabreur plusieurs mètres plus loin et sonné il ne put réagir quand elle apparut devant lui et le saisit à la gorge, rapprochant leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres prés l'un de l'autre.

-_Tu crois avoir tout vu de moi Roronoa, tu crois connaitre toute l'étendue du mot douleur et de tout ce qui s'y rattache? Mais tu as tort. Terriblement tort! J'ai été sage pour le moment mais ne crois pas que tu pourras me contenir encore longtemps. Je suis Lucy et quand le moment sera venue, ni toi, ni même Luffy ne pourra m'empêcher d'assouvir mes envies!_

-Et que fais tu de ta mission? Cracha le sabreur dont le visage était empourpré de rage.

-_Je ne l'oublie pas. Je protégerais Luffy et je l'aiderai à atteindre son but. Mais entre temps, qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas profiter un peu de ma nouvelle liberté?_

Elle le relâcha et s'écarta d'un bon tournant au milieu de la clairière les bras étendus autour d'elle.

-_C'est vrai quoi! Je suis dans un monde où le meurtre et les massacres sont des choses encouragées et d'usages! Pourquoi me priverais je d'une telle chose quand je suis moi même née pour ces jeux de fous?_

-Espèce de monstre…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement et Zoro déglutit quand le rouge brulant se posa sur lui. La couleur rubis de ses orbes semblait plus vif que jamais et une étincelle de folie pur vibrait en leurs centres.

-_Tu me traites de monstre? Mais sais tu seulement ce que veut dire ce mot? Le vrai monstre dans cette vie c'est Dieu lui même! C'est lui qui nous envoies sur cette terre, qui crée des abominations qui répandent le mal et la terreur en ce monde! Qui détruit des familles entières en se donnant pour excuse la fatalité ou le destin! _Sa bouche se tordit de dégout et ses yeux se plissèrent. _Qui es tu pour m'interdire la mort?! Comment un simple humain pourrait il empêcher un autre humain de tuer?! C'est la loi du plus fort Zoro! Les faibles sont éradiqués par les forts et rien ne pourra jamais briser cette règle. Nous ne sommes que des créatures de sang, de chair et d'os. _

Elle se tourna vers Sanji et son rictus s'agrandit.

_-Tu brules par amour car les cris sont les plus belles et sincères vibrations de la voix. Les mots ne veulent jamais rien dire. Seul le désespoir est capable de faire parler quelqu'un et c'est cette forme de beauté que tu offres aux femmes que tu charmes._

Puis se tournant vers Usopp.

_-La came que tu dealais détruisait l'organisme de centaine de personne. As tu seulement eu la moindre once de culpabilité alors que tu tuais à distance et cela pour quoi? De l'argent? Du confort? Une protection. L'homme est un lâche, la femme est une menteuse si elle dit n'avoir besoin de rien à part de toi pour vivre. _

Puis ses yeux fous se figèrent sur le sabreur figé d'effrois.

_-Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as fait. Les ténèbres d'une vie que tu ne souhaitais pas t'engloutir alors que tu étais encore en âge de regarder le soleil avec de grands yeux d'enfants. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, comme personne dans ce Ghetto. Destin, fatalité, désir, pulsion incontrôlée. Qu'importe la raison! Nous sommes des meurtriers et si cela te convient de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses qu'à cela ne tienne. Je ne tenterai pas de te changer alors prend garde à toi de ne pas rester sur mon chemin._

**_Fin du chapitre 6…_**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Reste à voir selon les reviews et l'avancée du chapitre 8.

**Blabla de Bafan: **Ca va? Vous êtes toujours avec moi? Pas trop choquée ou je sais pas quoi d'autre? Comment trouvez vous Lucy? Que pensez vous du petit bout de passé de Luffy que je vous ai proposé? J'attends vos avis!

**Aperçue du chapitre prochain:**

_-Tu es vexée Lucy?_

_-Je vais te faire hurler… Murmura t'elle à son oreille._

_La lame de la dague coincée dans sa ceinture était à présent pressée contre la gorge du blond, entaillant légèrement le bandage de leur premier face à face._

_-Qu'est ce que tu attends Lucy? Allez, tranche moi. Empêche moi de continuer._

_De sa main il pressa la sienne plus près de sa gorge._

_-Tranche te dis je._


	8. Les serpents bleus sous le rocher

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Juste... Rien. Coup de fatigue, de déprime, de remise en question existentiel durant lequel j'ai du faire le choix de mettre en pause** l'Eternité selon nous**, mon bébédepuis 2012.

Les yeux qui piquent, la gorge sèche, le poids dans l'estomac. Pas grave.

Ce soir je fais mon sac et je me barre. Tant pis pour le lycée, tant pis pour mes vieux ou les autres. Avec des potes on se fait la malle on prend le large, on va se mettre la mine.

Je suis sérieuse. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire une ligne!

Besoin d'air. Besoin d'espace!

Jimi Hendrix dans les oreilles, Linkin Park, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, n'importe quand! Cigarette, à boire, soleil... BESOIN DE VIVRE!

Alors je poste ce chapitre et je m'en lave les mains de tout! Commentez, passez votre chemin... M'en branle! Je continuerai à écrire! Que ce soit pour vous ou pour moi!

Merde.

**Merci à: (Remerciement que je fais avec gratitude mais le coeur lourd d'où l'état émotionnel où je suis.)**

_Utopiquement-Otaku:_T'inquiète, je ferai pas un drame que t'ai oubliée de reviewer, c'est deja bien que tu m'en laisse une de temps en temps vu que tu n'as pas l'air très friande de cette pratique. C'est un très beau compliment que j'accepte avec reconnaissance. (C'est un petit pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour l'humanité soit dit en passant...). Bien sûr que Luffy redeviendra normal! Il est le centre de l'histoire. Quant au personnage que tu m'as citée... Reste à voir mais j'ai pour projet de caser tout le monde alors sans doute.

Reponse à tes questions: 1). Oui! Pleins d'autres Flash-Back si vous les aimez!

2). A ton avis Sherlock?

3). Mais bien sûr qu'il va réapparaître! Andouille la fic est centrée sur lui! XD

4).Très bien alors je fais pareil alors!

_Menthe07: _Merci, espérant que tu continues d'aimer.

_Mana.Y:_ Non tout le monde peut franchir Red LIne il suffit d'être assez fort et de supporter les émanations de la frontière et c'est du gâteau. Quant à Sanji et Lucy... Lucy GAGNE! Sûr! Mana.. Je t'adore! Tes reviews sont ma bouffées d'air frais!

_MonkeyDL: _Je ne te le fais pas dire!

_Pifoyou76:_ Concernant les yeux bleus c'est simple. Une trèèèès simple histoire qui m'est directement reliée. J'ai les yeux bleus et comme je me sens extrêmement proche du personnage de Luffy dans ma fic et bien j'ai décidée de lui donner mes traits de caractère et certain de mes traits physiques. Par exemple, quand Luffy marche, il fait de grand pas en avant et parfois il perd légèrement l'équilibre, il se raccroche alors à tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main et reprend sa route en sautant légèrement sur le pied qui l'a fait trébucher. Petite anecdote... XD. J'en ai plein sous le coude que je mettrai en avant au fil de la fic... Merci pour le compliment "envoutant" est un mot que j'aime beaucoup!

_ChibiLuna: _Plus loin dans l'histoire... C'est à dire chapitre 8!

_Pomme:_ "Captivant"... J'aime beaucoup ce mot aussi! Merci très beaucoup Pomme!

**Musique écoutée: **Hannah Georgas- Chit Chat. Une merveille.

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Chapitre 9 au commencement.

**Etat émotionnel: **Je suis entrain de faire ma valise. Je me casse et je reviens pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvée ma... Ma plume intérieur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Les serpents bleus sous le rocher**_

* * *

_-Bon, parlez moi de vous!_

Un long silence plus pesant que le précèdent recouvrit le groupe et vexée Lucy gonfla les joues et trépigna sur place comme une enfant.

-_Vous comptez faire la gueule encore longtemps? _

Des trois, aucun ne dit mot, pour raison différente certes mais principalement dû au choc qu'avait engendré les mots de la brune sur eux.

Usopp marchait à travers les racines des arbres découvertes, le regard fixé dans le vague et son visage assombrie par ses réflexions. Il pensait avec amertume aux paroles de Lucy, ses pensées faisant presque écho à celle d'un certain blond qui fermait la marche de leur petit groupe.

Pour sa part, plus loin que ces propos peut être trop cru, Sanji songeait à la profondeur de ce petit discours et surtout à Lucy elle même. En seulement quelques heures sans rien savoir de lui que ce qu'il montrait au dehors, elle avait su cerner et trouver au dedans ce qui rendait sa folie si dangereuse. Dans l'oeil bleu embrasé du blond, brillait une lueur de pur convoitise… Lucy serait pour lui!

-_Mais quelles mauviettes! J'ose penser à voix haute ce que vous cachez dans vos consciences et messieurs rougissent de leurs crimes! Que le diable m'emporte si je suis témoin de cela face à trois Empereurs sanguinaires! _Déclama t'elle sur un ton dramatiquement théâtrale.

-Il aura tôt fait de te faire cramer en enfer, sorcière. Marmonna un certain sabreur dont le sabre s'était aiguisé sur une dizaine d'arbres à proximités de leur ancien campement.

Une fois le discours de Lucy passé, Zoro s'était acharné sur tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, à défaut de pouvoir étriper l'objet de tous ses tourments. Il aurait bien épargné les arbres et passé ses nerfs sur le psycho black mais ce dernier était bien trop sous le choc pour ne serait ce être capable de lever la jambe.

-_Tu fais toujours la tête Zoro?_

Le calme, la patience… Que le sabreur n'avait pas!

Lucy le cherchait, elle le titillait, jouait avec ses nerfs et malgré sa fureur quand il se tournait vers elle, il restait figé, sabre à la main, voyant derrière les traits hautains et moqueurs ceux doux et candides de celui pour lequel son coeur battait.

Mais quel putain de mauvais numéro avait il tiré quand on lui avait proposé la machine du coeur?

_-Très bien, j'ai compris! Môssieur ne parlera plus à tâta Lucy, môssieur veut son Luffy!_

-Quiconque plutôt que toi.

-_Mais quel goujat!_

Elle éclata d'un rire joueur en avisant l'expression du sabreur et se laissa tomber en arrière, rattrapée de justesse par Sanji. Il lui rendit son sourire narquois. Lucy était à moitié étendus au sol, seuls ses talons touchaient encore terre, alors que le reste de son corps était arqué contre le blond, son crâne touchant sa poitrine tandis que les mains du pyromane la soutenait sous les aisselles. Sans bouger d'un pouce il lui demanda:

-Un problème princesse?

_-Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, hélas j'aurais besoin de vous grand Empereur très puissant et très effrayant!_

-Tu n'es pas très douée pour les compliments.

-_Il est vrai que j'ai plus pour habitude d'en recevoir que d'en faire_

_-_Et cela ne te fait pas un bon exercice?

-_Il faut croire que non. Et puis tu sais, les compliments c'est comme le vent, ça vous rafraîchie un instant mais ça disparait immédiatement après…_

Et alors qu'il parlait Sanji avait juchée Lucy sur son dos et cette dernière enroulée ses bras autour de sa nuque.

À l'avant Zoro se laissait consumer par la colère. C'était SON Luffy sur le dos de ce pyromane! Lucy allait trop loin et ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte, ça Zoro s'en assurerait!

-Lucy arrête ça, à ce rythme on va finir par se faire remarquer. Intervint Usopp coupant court au badinage léger mais provocateur du blond et de la brune.

Cette dernière posa des yeux curieux sur le métisse puis dévia jusqu'au sabreur dont l'ombre suintait d'une aura meurtrière toute droite dirigée vers eux. Avec un faux soupir déchue, Lucy se détacha du blond et sauta sur ses pieds, raclant la semelle de ses bottes elle fit exprès d'accentuer sa moue et d'élever la voix lorsqu'elle parla:

-_Mais quel ennuie ce voyage! J'aurais dû dresser les autres gogos de Red Line, on aurait p't'être plus rigolé! _

À bout de patience, Zoro accéléra le pas voulant semer le démon aux yeux rouges qui le jaugeait de ce petit regard si agaçant qui avait le don de le rendre fou.

-Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues mais si ça emmerde l'autre tête de cactus je veux être dans ton équipe!

Lucy répondit au rire du blond et claqua dans la sienne la paume de sa main.

-Par pitié Lucy, arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir jusque là mais si tu continues il risque de craquer! L'implora Usopp qui regardait inquiet la Lame d'or s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

-_Mais il m'ignore_… Chouina t'elle.

-À qui la faute?! Au lieu d'attiser sa rancœur tu ferais mieux de la calmer et… NON pas comme ça! S'insurgea t'il en avisant les yeux concupiscent se balader sur le dos noir devant eux.

-_Il n'y a rien de mieux que du sexe pour calmer les tensions! _Assura t'elle en se mordillant les lèvres sous l'oeil attentif d'un certain blond.

-C'est ça et avec toi en plus! Comme si c'était normal de coucher avec ses ennemies! Ironisa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, il capta un changement dans les prunelles rouges et observa plus attentivement.

-_Je ne suis pas son ennemie._

_-_Je n'emploierai pas ce terme mais c'est sûr qu'il ne te porte pas dans son coeur_. _Ajouta le blond très amusé par la situation.

-_Ce n'est…_

-Tu plaisantes?! Sanji éclata de rire. Il te déteste! Toute son âme transpire la haine en ta présence! Tu lui voles par ton existence la présence de son petit trésor et avec tes petits jeux de provoque pas étonnant qu'il crise!

Usopp qui avançait derrière eux remarqua immédiatement la crispation soudaine dans les épaules frêles et préféra ne plus intervenir, observant silencieusement cette nouvelle bêche dans "le mystère Lucy".

-_Il doit m'aimer._

_-_Comment le pourrait il? Tu es tout ce qu'il déteste et avant tout: tu n'es pas "son" Luffy.

Le poing de la jeune fille heurta violemment l'écorce de l'arbre devant lequel se trouvait Sanji l'instant d'avant.

-Tu me peines princesse. Qu'ai je bien pu dire pour te mettre dans un tel état?

Usopp tilta à cet instant et leva les yeux jusqu'au sabreur qui à une vingtaine de pas écoutait l'échange.

Le groupe s'était figé dans la forêt. La nuit épaisse créait toute sorte d'ombres entres les hauts arbres dont la cime couvrait la lumière pale de la presque pleine lune. Dans un soucis de faire fuir les bêtes sauvages Usopp et Zoro tenaient dans leurs mains deux torches enflammées qu'ils agitaient autour d'eux quand il sentait la présence des créatures trop proche, un combat avec elles serait une trop grande perte de temps et un véritable gâchis.

Le feu ayant été interdit au blond, quant à ses antécédents, c'est les mains libres qu'il se jeta sur Lucy pour la saisir au menton.

-Je vois clair en toi princesse, tu es comme les autres. Tu fais la fière, la forte et l'indomptable Lucy, la mystérieuse et envoutante petite chose fragile… Mais tu es comme toutes les autres: une faible quand on en vient au coeur.

Le mouvement fut si rapide qu'aucun des trois Empereurs ne le vit.

-Tu es vexée Lucy?

-_Je vais te faire hurler… _Murmura t'elle à son oreille.

La lame de la dague coincée dans sa ceinture était à présent pressée contre la gorge du blond, entaillant légèrement le bandage de leur premier face à face.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends Lucy? Allez, tranche moi. Empêche moi de continuer.

De sa main il pressa la sienne plus près de sa gorge.

-Tranche te dis je.

Légèrement il guida la main blanche dans un mouvement de scie appuyant plus quand il sentit la lame s'écarter lentement.

-_Tu aimerais hein? Navré Sanji mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir! _Puis retournant la lame elle administra un violent coup de genoux dans son estomac.

-Lâche…

Sanji s'écroula en grimaçant.

-_Tu vois, je t'aime bien et seulement pour cela je te pardonne. Néanmoins… _Elle le saisit par les cheveux et lui décocha une droite qui l'envoya cogner contre un arbre. _Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de faible!_

Un silence pesant entrecoupé des grognements furieux du blond s'établit dans la forêt. Le hurlement des chouettes ramena la brune dans l'instant présent alors que son regard s'était perdus sur la lame nu de sa dague.

Elle se tourna vers le sabreur et le sérieux et la peine dans ses yeux rouges figèrent sur place un Zoro plus que démunie face à une telle expression venant d'_elle_. Sa respiration se fit plus lente alors qu'il se sentait aspiréé ailleurs entrainé par une brunette dont le regard restait figé dans le sien. Plus rien n'existait entre eux et quand Lucy parla, Zoro eu le sentiment de revenir d'une transe.

-_La prochaine fois ce sera à toi de le protéger. Je vous ai suffisamment vu. Mais, Zoro…_L'interpellé sursauta en observant naitre un sourire trop doux pour lui appartenir sur le visage délicat du démon aux yeux rouges. _Quand nous nous reverrons, j'espère que tu auras compris ce à quoi tu t'engages en aimant Luffy, un être à part certes, mais entier malgré ce que tu peux croire._

Puis dans un soupir, Lucy disparut.

Usopp de là où il était, fusillait du regard un blond penaud occupé à triturer le filtre de sa cigarette.

-J'espère que tu es fiers de toi!

Le blond grommela et passa une main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-Ah les femmes! Quelle susceptibilité.

…

-Dis Usopp…?

L'interpellé releva la tête de son carnet et posa les yeux dans ceux très bleus du brun.

-Oui Luffy?

-Tu saurais pas ce qu'il a Zoro?

-Ses règles.

Usopp administra un violent coup sur le crâne blond, agacé qu'il était de ses conneries hors de portée de Luffy.

-Ses…

-Ne l'écoute pas Luffy. Soupira le métisse en évitant la jambe vengeresse qui passait sur son chemin.

Luffy gloussa devant les bêtises de ses deux "amis", mais bientôt son rire mourut en avisant le long manteau noir devant eux. Loin, très loin de lui.

Croisant son regard douloureux, Usopp pressa une main sur son épaule. Peu après le départ de Lucy, Luffy s'était réveillé groggy et perdus ne se rappelant plus que des frontières de Red Line lorsque la douleur avait commencée à devenir insoutenable. Il s'était tus ensuite et le long frisson qui l'avait traversé décida Usopp à ne pas l'interroger plus à ce sujet. Du moins, pour le moment.

Etant entré dans une zone plus clair, Usopp et Zoro s'étaient débarrassés des torches et tous marchaient à travers la forêt se laissant guider par les rayons de la lune qui peu à peu au fil de leur avancée, palissait dans le ciel devenus étonnamment plus clair. Usopp s'en émerveillait, bientôt lèveraient ils les yeux sur un ciel de pluie, de ceux commun au monde réel lorsque le temps est couvert et que le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé.

-Il est fâché ou…

-Mais non, le pauvre est constipé et…

Coup sur le blond, regard meurtrier, puis en direction d'un petit brun paumé.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Raiponce puisse me dominer!

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai les clés pour tes clopes donc ferme la où je te jure que tu crapoteras des morceaux de bois.

Boudeur, Sanji bondit en avant creusant assez d'écart entres eux pour être ni trop près ni trop loin du groupe en cas d'attaque. Les forêts dans Grand Line était loin d'être sûr, si ce n'était pour les bêtes -qui Dieu du ciel ils n'avaient pas encore croisées- certaines bandes de voleur aimaient s'y installer pour guetter leurs proies potentielles, pauvres petit non-classés las du centre, survivants de Red Line dévorés tout cru par les guildes des forêts.

Même trois Empereurs devaient se montrer prudent face à ce genre de groupe très loin des alliances minimes qui se formaient dans le centre. Ceux qui se cachaient dans les forets étaient entrainés, formés et discrets… À leur tête ils avaient un chef et cela creusait une sacré différence lors d'un affrontement! Sanji craignait que le petit bijoux à signaux lumineux qui les accompagnait ne soit trop vite repérer et ainsi les ennuis commenceraient. Car cette jolie âme était loin de rendre sage même le plus inoffensif des non-classé.

_"Tout pour une âme, quitte à en mourir"._ C'était les mots exacte de Krieg. Sanji songea avec consternation que la nouvelle de sa mort avait déjà du faire le tour, ainsi que celle de l'âme blanche protégée par des Empereurs… Bientôt leur petit groupe ne passerait plus inaperçue.

Le blond soupira en songeant que ni Zoro et encore moins Luffy ne devait se rendre compte de ce que sa venue était entrain d'entrainer au sein du Ghetto.

"Espérons que nous puissions trouver asile dans l'Ouest avant le soulèvement qu'il va provoquer…" Pensa t'il distraitement s'auto flagellant en constatant une pointe d'inquiétude le titiller.

Derrière, loin du tumulte intérieur d'un certain blond, Usopp tentait tant bien que mal de redonner le sourire à Luffy.

-Mais je ne comprends pas! Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ou…

-Tu n'as rien fait!

Usopp grimaça. Bon, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, il n'était pas non plus tellement étranger à cette histoire le p'tit brun, c'était quand même l'autre lui qui avait mis le sabreur dans cet état.

-Peut être que vous parliez…

-Bonne idée!

Merde! Il avait dit ça à voix haute!

-Je vais aller lui demander!

Est ce que Zoro accepterait seulement de l'écouter? C'est inquiet qu'Usopp observa le petit brun courir jusqu'au sabreur.

…

Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire Lucy?

Zoro soupira sentant le mal de tête le saisir. Malgré cela il ne cessa pas de faire tourner les derniers mots du démon aux yeux rouges en boucle dans son esprit. Il était sûr -certain même- que derrière ces paroles se cachait une vérité. Quelque chose d'important qu'il devait impérativement comprendre! Il l'avait vu dans les yeux rouges, il le sentait jusque dans ses triples! Qu'avait voulu dire Lucy en parlant d'entièreté incomplète? Faisait elle référence à la mémoire perdue du brun ou…

-Zoro?

Il sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué Luffy devant lui. Un peu plus et il lui rentrait dedans.

-Luffy. Sans rien ajouter d'autre il le contourna et continua son chemin.

Le geste lui brisa le coeur et stoppa les battements de celui du brun qui retint comme il pu Zoro par son manteau.

-Est ce que je…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un cri de guerre retentit d'entres les arbres et plusieurs formes cagoulées et armées en tombèrent.

Luffy sentit la pointe d'un long couteau percer la chair de sa nuque et il se tendit le souffle court.

Quand l'homme derrière lui essaya de le tirer en arrière il commença à paniquer et le repoussa violemment s'entaillant sous le menton. Quand la première goutte de sang glissa le long de sa nuque, l'air autour d'eux s'épaissit et les hommes autour d'eux semblèrent se tendre, leurs yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine alors que tous les regards se posaient sur le brun haletant.

Il se sentit soudain tirer contre quelqu'un et son visage retomba sur le torse nu de son protecteur qui rabattit l'un de ses bras autour de lui pour le maintenir en place.

Luffy sentait les battements erratiques tout contre son oreille et la chaleur incendiaire transparaitre par tous les pores de sa peau tendus sous laquelle les muscles frémissaient de rage.

Usopp et Sanji se rapprochèrent lentement et se mirent dos au sabreur pour faire face au groupe qui les avaient encerclés, ricanant le regard fou.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Je vous jure je vais me le faire tatouer sur le front! Hé les mecs je suis un Empereur! Vous êtes censés avoir peuuur! Mais ouvrez vos capteurs bordel! Vous sentez pas qu'on est trois?! S'emporta Sanji devant l'absence de réaction du groupe alors qu'il ouvrait les pores de son aura en grand.

-Laisse tomber Sanji, ils ne sont plus eux même.

-Eux non j'en ai bien peur, mais ça c'est la faute de votre petit copain là.

Un homme grand et aux épaules larges se laissa tomber des arbres derrière le cercle formé. On s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage et il s'avança vers eux dans une prestance étrangère au non-classé. Les Empereurs s'étonnaient du contrôle qu'avait ce meneur malgré la proximité entre lui et l'âme de Luffy.

Il n'eu aucun geste menaçant et se contenta de siffler durement forcent les homme cagoulés à reculer loin d'eux.

-Je me nomme Wiper. Pardonnez mes hommes pour leur comportement totalement incontrôlé. Nous patrouillons en hauteur quand ils sont soudain devenus fou et se sont jetés à terre. Je comprends mieux à présent, ricana t'il en jetant un coup d'oeil au brun dont le visage resté dissimulé contre le sabreur. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal, assura le nouveau venu en se tournant vers les trois autres hommes.

Zoro ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tenait Luffy fermement serré contre lui et de l'autre main brandissait son sabre dans leur direction.

Luffy tourna légèrement la tête et avec de grands yeux regarda le bazooka sanglé dans le dos de l'homme, mais se rendant compte que l'arme ne semblait choquer personne il referma la bouche et se concentra le plus discrètement possible sur l'allure de Wiper.

Un homme très grand aux larges épaules et à la musculature extrêmement développé à ce qu'il pouvait deviner sous les vêtements noirs et très prés du corps. Son visage dont la peau semblait plus sombre que celle d'Usopp était marquée par un tatouage tribale tout le long du coté gauche de son visage, de l'autre une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue et ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Comme ses hommes il portait un ensemble noir dont les soldats dans le monde réel se servaient lors de mission d'infiltration à la différence qu'ici un long serpent bleu était dessiné sur la poitrine signe d'appartenance au clan des Shandias.

Shandias; un groupe originaire de l'Est qui depuis quelques temps maintenant s'était déplacé dans l'Ouest. De tous ceux formés, le groupe du serpent bleu était le plus organisé et le plus calme. Il comportait une véritable communauté de guerrier, femme ou homme ainsi que quelques enfants que le groupe élevait et nourrissait en chassant ou en dépouillant les prisonniers dans les forêts. Plutôt connus comme pacifique, les Shandias étaient pourtant respecté et connus comme un groupe redoutable de guerrier aérien. Ils étaient d'ailleurs depuis des années en conflit avec les Skypiens, leur totale opposé.

-Hé mais je vous connais vous!

Wiper, Luffy et les deux autres Empereurs se tournèrent incrédules vers un Usopp rouge de colère dont le doigt était pointé sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Cela m'étonnerait, nous…

-Wiper le brigand de l'Est!

-Tu parles d'un nom… Persifla le blond en ricanant.

-Et la Jambe noir c'est peut être plus malin? Renchérit Zoro avec un demi sourire moqueur.

Piqué au vif Sanji allait répliquer mais Zoro le coupa dans son élan.

-Et pour ta gouverne "Lame d'or" ça à de la gueule et ça impose le respect, alors que toi avec ton surnom de demi nègre tu n'évoques rien du tout à part une cuisse trop cuite!

Furieux, le blond s'apprêtait à la charger mais une nouvelle interruption l'en empêcha de nouveau.

-Alors comme ça mes hommes s'apprêtaient à attaquer le protégé de la Jambe noir et de la Lame d'or?

Le ton du fameux brigand de l'Est fit se tendre l'entièreté du groupe dissimulait dans l'ombre. Les treize personnes en retrait sentirent un frisson les parcourir et certains retinrent des glapissements de terreur en avisant les yeux furieux de leur meneur.

-Mais ils seraient pas un peu suicidaire mes soldats?! Hurla t'il.

Wiper s'apprêtait à sauter sur les plus proches mais la voix fragile du brun l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

-Arrêtez je vous en prie!

"Imbécile!" Pensèrent simultanément les trois Empereurs. Ils craignaient -si Wiper ne manifestait aucune folie à son apparence- qu'il perde le contrôle si Luffy laissait entendre sa voix.

-Ah… C'est donc ça. Je comprend mieux.

Wiper fit un pas dans leur direction et instinctivement Zoro recula, plaçant Luffy dans son dos.

-De quoi avez vous peur Empereur?

-De la folie d'un non-classé sans doute. Grinça t'il sa poigne se raffermissant sur son sabre.

Wiper secoua la tête comme s'il se sentait affligé.

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel non-classé.

-C'est drôle ils disent tous ça, ricana le pyromane en croisant les bras visiblement ennuyé par la situation qui s'allongeait un peu trop à son gout.

-Je viens de vous le dire: je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

-Et en quoi êtes vous diffèrent?

Le sourire du brigand s'étendit sur son visage plissant le tatouage rouge et étirant sa longue balafre d'une manière plus ou moins effrayante.

-Je vous offre l'hospitalité!

-Ah! S'écriât Usopp visiblement furieux. Si ça sent pas le coup foireux!

Wiper ricana.

-Vous semblez ne pas beaucoup m'aimer Empereur.

-Est ce que tu sais seulement qui je suis?

Le ton acide d'Usopp fit froncer les sourcils du brigand qui sentit soudain la mauvaise surprise poindre.

-Je crains la réponse, se risqua Wiper en reculant légèrement face au regard incendiaire de son vis à vis.

-Cinquième Empereur de Syrup, ça te dit quelque chose?

Ceux qui écoutaient, regardèrent avec curiosité le grand mastodonte au bazooka blêmirent subitement et se pétrifier sur place.

-Pa… Passe Partout?

Wiper perdit de sa superbe lorsque Usopp hocha la tête le dominant soudainement du haut de son titre.

-Content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié enfoiré.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! Dehors, dans l'Ouest?!

-Ah! Ca te la fous mal, hein?

-Hum… Excusez moi…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Lame d'or très, mais alors très agacé par la situation.

-Usopp je crois que nous avons autre chose à faire que de blablater toute la nuit! Puis se tournant vers Wiper: Comptez vous oui ou non nous attaquer?

Surpris, ce dernier cligna des yeux et reprit un peu contenance.

-Non.

-Très bien, alors nous y allons!

Puis, guidant Luffy devant lui, il se détourna des brigands dans l'intention de reprendre sa route mais Usopp ne vit pas les choses de la même façon.

-Attends un peu Zoro, je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait le blairé à la fin!? S'impatienta Sanji qui n'attendait qu'une chose: voir Wiper et Usopp s'affrontaient!

Elle était sympa leur petite ballade jusqu'à Ohara, mais pour l'instant à par l'épisode de Red Line, il ne se passait pas grand chose!

-Le balafré comme tu dis, me doit une centaine de Piece! Cet enfoiré m'a acheté tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'occuper de sa petite armée mais quand il a fallut payer, bye bye, monsieur avait disparus!

-Et c'est pour ça que tu trembles comme ça?! S'écria un Sanji scandalisé en direction du brigand. Mais quelle lavette! Oh! T'es un Grand-Linien ou pas?! Tu vas pas avoir mauvaise conscience pour une centaine de Piece volés quand même!

Usopp incendia du regard le blond.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi! Continua t'il en emphase. C'est un criminel! T'es un criminel non? Ben alors!

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas de sa conscience dont il a peur.

Le sourire soudain mauvais du métisse fit écarquiller les yeux de Luffy qui ne pensait pas Usopp capable d'une telle expression.

-Qui lui as tu envoyé? Demanda d'un ton las un Zoro passablement ennuyé.

Tant ennuyé qu'il s'était assis contre un arbre, Luffy entres les jambes, le sabre à portée de main au cas où… Le brun pour sa part rougissait de leur soudaine proximité et même s'il se doutait que l'attitude de Zoro était dû aux ennemies autour d'eux, il appréciait tout de même l'étreinte de son ainée.

-Le chevalier citrouille.

Et tandis que Luffy écarquillait les yeux face au nom donné, que Sanji s'étranglait de rire et que Zoro grommelait tout bas, Wiper frissonna de la tête au pied en portant une main à sa joue.

-Oh…? Il t'a laissé un jolie souvenir à ce que je vois, et juste pour que les choses soient clairs, lui et moi sommes toujours en très bon contact et il me serait très facile de l'appeler, même ici…

Wiper si c'était possible, blêmit encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pousse un long soupir résigné.

-Je vais te payer.

-Je veux mon n'veux! S'exclama l'Empereur Passe Partout gaiement. Mais tu vas également me régler les intérêts…

Wiper écarquilla les yeux s'attendant au pire.

-Tu nous as proposé l'hospitalité n'est ce pas?

-Hé bien oui…

-Super! J'accepte! Prépare nous une réception digne des grands Shandias!

-Usopp! Objecta un Zoro furibond.

-Avant la nouvelle lune. Ajouta t'il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Que crois tu faire?! S'offusqua le sabreur. Je dois être à Ohara avant la pleine lune!

-Et il doit encore en passer trois avant qu'elle ne soit ronde!

Zoro se redressa d'un bond et marcha jusqu'au métisse.

-Tu essaies de me ralentir?

-Non. Je veux simplement que cet enflure de voleur paye ce qu'il me doit et tout le monde sait que les Shandias sont les meilleures conteurs du Ghetto.

Usopp désigna Luffy du menton.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'un peu de fantaisie lui ferait du bien?

Zoro parut hésiter, il serra et desserra les doigts autour de son sabre réfléchissant ou non si l'idée était bonne. Puis se rappelant de ce qu'il avait entendus le clan Shandias, Zoro fut soudain tenté de montrer autre chose que des forêts sombres et des bâtiments détruits au petit brun.

-Très bien. Finit il par dire. Mais si jamais nous n'arrivons pas à temps, tu seras tenu pour responsable!

-Pour une fois que je ne suis pas concerné… Souffla Sanji à Luffy le faisant glousser.

-Il y a juste un petit problème… S'exclama le sabreur.

Il tendit la main au brun qui sans hésiter se hâta de la saisir pour se relever se laissant tirer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à son torse.

Cette proximité entres eux l'apaisait et lui faisait du bien sans qu'il n'y voit derrière rien de gênant, Luffy était encore trop pur pour ne serait ce que savoir quoi que ce soit sur le sexe ou la bienséance en public. Il préférait pour le moment ne pas se poser de question et se laisser guider par Zoro, ainsi par moment était il un peu trop honnête ou tactile avec les Empereurs, surtout avec le troisième…

Il fit face à Wiper et aux formes cachées dans l'obscurité un peu craintivement. Puis se rappelant de ses bonnes résolutions prises dans la tour Syrup il se força à relever fièrement la tête. Il avait dans la sienne la main d'un puissant Empereur, avoir peur serait un affront à sa personne. Son visage s'assombrit quand il songea à tout le sang que ce même Empereur devait avoir sur les mains.

Zoro le sortit brusquement de ses pensées en le saisissant par les épaules.

-Qui me dit que vos hommes ne deviendront pas incontrôlables face à lui?

Wiper fixa plus longtemps qu'il aurait du le visage fin du garçon avant de détourner les yeux jusque dans ceux froids du sabreur.

-Je saurai les contrôler. Assura t'il.

-Et si vous n'y parvenez pas?

-Alors vous pourrez les tuer.

-On y va, on y va! S'écria un Sanji euphorique dont la main droite était levé vers le ciel à la manière d'un enfant surexcité qui réclamait sa part.

Zoro et Wiper se jaugèrent encore un moment dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le brigand ne baisse les siens, en signe de soumission face à l'aura dominante de l'Empereur.

-Un combat entre nous engendrerait la fin des Shandias, je vous guiderai jusqu'à notre campement.

Puis sifflant en direction de ses hommes, l'un d'eux se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher. Il retira sa cagoule et inclina de la tête en direction des Empereurs, non sans caresser des yeux la forme craintive et brune, pour ensuite reporter son attention sur son supérieur.

-Yotsubane je te confie le groupe, rentrez au campement et préparez avec les autres de quoi ériger un banquet! Précise bien qui sont nos invités et met bien en garde le clan de leur petite particularité…

Le guerrier hocha la tête avant de faire signe aux autres de le suivre. Bientôt les Shandias disparurent ne restèrent que deux d'entres eux qui se postèrent derrière leur chef en signe de soutient.

-Mayushika, Warashi?

-Nous ne vous laissons pas seul en compagnie d'eux. Déclara l'un des deux guerriers.

Wiper hocha simplement la tête et fit signe à ses invités de les suivre.

Le coeur de Luffy se gonfla de soulagement quand Wiper et ses soldats leur tournèrent le dos. Le conflit qu'il redoutait tant était enfin évité!

Il se tourna vers Zoro et lui fit un grand sourire, bien évidement non partagé.

Voyant la non réaction de son protecteur, Luffy perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

Il le retint pourtant par la manche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Zoro je…

-Pas maintenant Luffy.

Le coeur de Luffy se serra, il sentit un poids s'abattre dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il ne comprenait pas.

Sa main allait retomber contre lui quand celle, grande et chaude de Zoro, s'en saisit pour la garder dans la sienne.

Luffy sursauta et posa ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés dans ceux miels de son vis à vis.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Zoro caressa distraitement sa joue de son autre main, le regardant si fixement que Luffy se sentit rougir. Puis, sans que Luffy ne s'y attende, Zoro déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres, Zoro n'ayant rien dit, Luffy n'ayant rien oser demander. Mais pas une fois jusqu'au camp leurs mains ne se lâchèrent.

**_Fin du chapitre 7..._**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Je suis partie! Et j'en sais rien! Bye!

**Blabla de Bafan:** Non, non c'est fermée! Revenez plus tard!

**Aperçue du chapitre prochain: **Vous verrez bien! J'espère recevoir des reviews durant mon exil. Pensez à moi ou restez soumis à votre feignasse de vie. Lecteur actif? Lecteur anonyme? Qui es tu toi qui m'observe à travers le voile?


	9. Luffy et les Empereurs à table!

**Titre: **GrandLine's Prisoners

**Résumé: **L'histoire d'amour entre un assassin et un adolescent double identité, ça sonne comme le début d'une farce non? Et des centaines de prisonniers enfermés dans les rouages d'un jeu psychotique pour trouver le One Piece? La plus grosse blague du siècle certainement! Et pourtant...

**Pairing: **Zo/Lu-...

**Blabla de Bafan: **Bon! Par où commencer...

Déjà je ne commencerai pas par un pathétique "_je suis vivante_"! Si je publie c'est que je le suis non? Même si je dois reconnaitre que par moment c'est pas passé loin...

Je suis rentrée de mon petit périple le jour de la fête des mères. Ma mÔman m'a gentiment arrachée la tête mais le cadeau que je lui ai rapportée a finalement calmé sa colère...

Nous sommes partis à droite à gauche, nous sommes revenus dans les parages pour nos exams -je créchait chez un potes qui habite à coté de mon lycée...-.

C'était cool, fun et totalement immature!

En clair tout ce que j'aime.

J'ai mangée les coudes sur la table. Discutée en lisant des fanfics sur mon telephone affalée dans un parc. Mangée du fastfood matin, midi, soir. Vomi dans le lave vaisselle après avoir abusé des plaisirs liquides. Fumée plus que de raison et... Beaucoup réfléchie.

J'ai pas écrit beaucoup. J'ai mis ça de coté. En fait j'ai tout mis de coté. Je me suis juste oubliée moi et ma p'tite vie pour bien foutre le wouaw à droite à gauche.

J'ai tout de même eue mon passage. Je m'auto-applaudie.

Bref. Z'en foutez tous autant que vous êtes de ma p'tite vie.

Moi aussi au bout du compte...

Le chapitre est court et... Un peu bâclée. Mais bon il fera l'affaire jusqu'au prochain. (C'est surtout un chapitre pour mettre en place le décor de l'action).

**Merci à:**

Comme c'est bien connu que je déborde de review ça devrait pas être très long.

_MonkeyDL_: Merci de ta review et non ça va pas fort. Mais t'inquiète ça va juste beaucoup influencer l'histoire. T'étonne pas si nos chers héros s'en prennent bien là où ça fait mal! Le sadisme défouloir tu connais?

_ChibichiLuna:_Voilà je suis là! Merci pour ton commentaire. Les compliments qu'importe l'état émotionnel ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Mana.Y:_ Mana... Merci. Du fond de mon petit coeur atrophié. Merci pour l'interet qu'éveille mes pauvres histoires chez toi. (Ps: Chevalier citrouille- Ganforr)

_Menthe07:_ Navré gentille Menthe, mais mon petit patois se trouve à l'autre bout de notre jolis Pays. (Si je te dis festival de Cannes...?) Pas de coup fourré chez les Shandias! Beaucoup de révélations et de mystères soulevés par contre... Les combats viendront plus tard!

_AfroRadish:_ Lucy est TRES caractérielle! Yes (chevalier citrouille: Ganforr). Je ne te dirai pas le sens de sa dernière phrase! Tu m'as prise pour une spoileuse peut être!? ... Je suis une spoileuse. Alors en fait ça veut dire queiehneshvleavh...

_Pomme: _*S'incline* Meeerci! Espérant que ce petit chapitre te plaira!

_Chester:_ C'est trop rigolo! J'étais sur le point de publier le chapitre 8 et tu m'as stoppée dans mon élan avec ta review de dernière minute! Genre: "attendez moi!". Trop drôle! Et Zoro n'est pas rancunier! Il est perdu dans ce qu'il ressent!

**Musique écoutée: **HXH ending 3. (Etant donnée que j'ai écrit ce chapitre dans un bus entres deux villes pendant mon périple, je met la musique que j'écoute en le publiant).

**Nombre de chapitre en avance: **Avant de partir j'avais parlée d'un possible avancement du chapitre 9... BEN NON! Je l'ai déchirée tout comme le précedent chapitre 8! Et ouais meuf j'suis une folle moi! J'adore me retaper l'écriture de chapitre déjà terminé!

**Etat émotionnel:** Fuck.

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_Luffy et les Empereurs à table!_**

* * *

Le camp des Shandias, enfin, se dressait devant eux. Passé un impressionnant bosquet de ronce et de racine entremêlées, perçaient dans l'obscurité les lueurs incandescentes d'un foyer géant. Une clairière protégée d'arbres centenaires dissimulaient aux yeux des voyageurs le campement secret du clan serpent. Des tentes en peaux de bête, dispersées çà et là, se regroupaient autour du foyer géant d'où les flammes immenses et d'un rouge infernal gravissaient l'air jusqu'au ciel noir. La lune, ici, n'apparaissait que difficilement de derrière la cime des arbres.

Méfiant, Zoro ramena derrière lui un Luffy stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Une petite communauté de guerriers mais aussi de femmes et d'enfants se réunissaient sur la place. Leurs peaux mates et leurs tenues atypiques s'enflammant d'éclat mordoré à la lueur du feu.

C'était des visages curieux qui les regardaient venir, et dans leurs yeux, les Empereurs ne virent aucune mauvaise intention, seulement de la curiosité et de l'attente, ce qui les laissa tout trois incrédules.

Ce pouvait il que les racontars soient vrais?

Qu'il existe encore en ces lieux des gens capables d'autre chose que de mort? Que les femmes et les hommes soient capables de coexister en paix, en plein enfer, et de donner avec consentement naissance à la nouvelle génération?

La génération maudite. Ces enfants nées des entrailles des criminelles qui jamais ne virent le soleil. Ceux même qui s'accrochaient aux jambes de leurs mères en les observant se poster à la frontière du camp.

Bientôt une femme se détacha du groupe et s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayèrent la surface de terre lorsqu'elle se courba, offrant à leurs invitées le derrière de sa nuque pâle, signe de paix.

Tout son corps presque nu était couvert de tatouages colorés et complexes, de son front jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds.

Elle rappelait à Zoro, les femmes Indiennes qu'il avait un jour vu dans un western sur le petit écran télé de la chambre d'hôpital de Kuina.

-Bienvenue étrangers. Je me nomme Laki, je serai votre guide le temps de votre séjour ici.

L'oeil bleu de Sanji pétilla d'intérêt alors qu'il suivait chaque courbe nue de la jeune femme.

-Si monsieur la Jambe noir voulez bien cesser de regarder ma fiancé peut être pourrait il, lui et Passe Partout, suivre les guerriers à la chasse? Intervint Wiper, agacé par les regards insistants de l'Empereur blond sur la jeune femme.

Le blond soupira de déception, évidement la délicieuse créature devait être prise. Mais après tout, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'assommer l'autre, d'embarquer la nana et de se délecter de ses cendres une fois son corps consommé. C'était bien la loi du plus fort qu'il fallait suivre ici, non?!

Comme s'il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées, Usopp administra un violent coup de coude dans les côtes du blond, le rappelant à l'ordre.

-Si jamais tu crames qui que ce soit je te jure que tu ne reverras jamais un seul brin de tabac.

Sanji poussa un long rugissement de bête blessée.

-Encore cette menace?! Mais laissez moi tuer bordel!

Et tout en se plaignant et en jurant il se laissa tirer par Passe Partout jusqu'aux guerriers les attendant pour le départ en chasse.

Zoro, ayant refuser de se séparer de Luffy, suivit une Laki très sereine à travers la foule de curieux. Elle les mena jusqu'à une tente à l'écart des autres, servant à accueillir les visiteurs, quand visiteur il y avait.

-Vous accueillez souvent du monde? Demanda abruptement Zoro en rabattant l'entrée de la tente qu'il inspecta d'un oeil méfiant.

-Seulement des hommes de paix.

Zoro laissa retomber la toile de fourrure et se redressa pour faire face à Laki.

-Je ne suis pas un homme de paix.

-C'est vrai. Mais vous portez à vos cotés la lumière.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'attardèrent sur Luffy avant qu'elle ne s'incline dans l'intention de rejoindre son clan.

-Disposez ici le temps de reprendre du repos, seigneur…

-Roronoa. Oubliez le titre seigneur.

-Moi c'est Luffy, s'égaya le brun en offrant un large sourire à la jeune femme.

Le regard de Laki pétilla alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Zoro et Luffy pénétrèrent dans la tente, ce dernier se laissant tomber dans les fourrures avec un gémissement de bien-être. À cette vue Zoro sentit son coeur se serrer. Jamais ne pourrait il offrir le dixième de ce confort à Luffy, pour cela faudrait il qu'il s'établisse quelque part. À l'abris du Ghetto et de ces démons. Dissimulé parmi la foule d'un clan telle que celui Shandia, ou bien s'enrôlait au service d'un autre Empereur.

Mais aucune de ses solutions n'étaient envisageable pour Zoro.

Il était la Lame d'or. Un voyageur des cinq districts, un conquérant d'âme, celui qui s'était donné pour objectif de sortir de Grand Line avant que le temps n'ait raison de lui.

Il ne pouvait abandonner ce but, pas même pour les beaux yeux bleus d'un gamin tel que Luffy.

Du moins tentait il de s'en convaincre.

Luffy ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais sa bonne humeur retomba sec en avisant l'air sérieux et sombre du sabreur. Il se tut et baissa la tête, jouant avec les poils d'une couverture sans savoir qu'elle attitude adoptée.

Sentant son embarras, Zoro s'agenouilla face à lui et redressa son visage d'un main, écartant des mèches brunes de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire l'un l'autre. Finalement se fut Zoro qui brisa le silence.

-Excuse moi Luffy.

-De quoi?

Le sabreur soupira.

-De mon… Attitude vis à vis de toi. Je… Une fois que nous serons chez la grande Prêtresse tout sera réglé.

Il détourna les yeux mais Luffy eu tout juste le temps d'y voir sous l'ombre de la capuche noir, une lueur qui ne lui plut pas.

Il ramena le visage du sabreur face à lui et fit tomber le haut de sa cape dans son dos, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux découverts face à lui.

-Tu ne m'y laisseras pas, n'est ce pas?

Le silence du sabreur parlait pour lui et les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Non, tu ne…

-C'est le mieux pour tout le monde Luffy. Tu sauras trouver ta place au temple Ohara.

Les lèvres du brun se mirent à trembler. Dans un élan du coeur il se jeta contre lui, enserrant sa nuque de ses bras avec force.

-Non! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie! Je vais devenir fort! Je te le jure, mais ne m'abandonne pas!

Surpris par le ton désespéré de ses suppliques, Zoro ne bougea pas, laissant la pression du corps serré contre le sien se raffermir, cherchant par cette étreinte à l'empêcher de fuir.

-Je vais m'entrainer et devenir très fort! Je saurai me protéger seul et je ne serai plus un poids! Attend juste encore un peu et je…

Un sanglot étouffa ses paroles et Luffy gémit dans sa nuque, froissant les poings sur ses vêtements.

Il pleurait encore!

_Ressaisie toi!_

Luffy s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une détermination brulante enflammant ses pupilles humides et brouillées.

-Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi si tu me gardes à tes cotés!

Avec horreur, Zoro écarta ses mains que Luffy guidait sur son corps tremblant.

-Luffy ne...

Ses lèvres furent capturées dans un violent baiser. Maladroit et brutal qui fit s'entrechoquer leurs dents.

Fermement, Zoro le repoussa et le plaqua sur les fourrures, le retenant des deux mains et se soulevant de son corps pour l'observer correctement.

-Luffy calme toi!

Mais l'adolescent respirait trop vite. Chaque parcelle de lui tremblait et à la lueur du feu lointain atténué par les remparts de la tente, Zoro distingua clairement une lueur de folie brillait dans les orbes myosotis.

Mais cette folie ci, était différente de celle que le sabreur avait expérimentée avec l'autre. Celle ci n'appartenait qu'à Luffy.

Elle s'emparait de lui dans son désespoir de perdre la seule chose le rattachant à la vie.

Car Luffy n'avait que Zoro en ce monde. Il ne voulait pas de la protection de cette femme dans l'Ouest. Il voulait l'homme qui un soir de pleine lune, alors que la pluie tombait dru sur eux, l'avait pris dans ses bras et berçait dans les méandres de son inconscient pas encore bien éveillée.

Luffy avoua ses mots du bout des lèvres au sabreur qui ne sut comment y répondre.

Sentiments et mots du sabreur trop longtemps contenus se perdirent dans sa gorge serrée. Il ne sut comment exprimer ce qui se battait en lui et resta bêtement la bouche entre ouverte à fixer les larmes couler sur les joues blêmes.

-Pourquoi moi? Demanda t'il finalement.

Luffy déglutit et ferma fort les yeux.

-Parce que tu es celui qui m'a trouvée. Je t'appartient Roronoa Zoro. Je t'en supplie dispose de moi comme bon te semblera mais ne m'abandonne pas là bas.

-Tu… Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité avec moi.

Luffy rouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec un sérieux troublant dans l'état où il était.

-Je ne le serai jamais nul part de toute façon.

-Je ne pourrai pas t'offrir le dixième de ce qui se trouve ici…

Zoro relâcha ses poignets et recula.

-Je ne veux pas de ce qui se trouve ici.

-Comment peux tu le savoir?

Luffy eu une sorte de rire nerveux. Il s'assit sur les fourrures et ramena ses genoux contre lui, le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis, si mon nom est bien Luffy, quel âge j'ai, d'où je viens et qu'elle a été ma vie jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais même pas de quoi on m'accuse. Alors… Laisse moi la seule certitude que je possède: celle qui me pousse à rester à tes cotés.

-Tu le regretteras surement. Balbutia Zoro d'une voix blanche, étourdit par le flot d'émotion montant en lui.

-Pas plus que si je te quittais pour l'Ouest. Tu m'as promis les districts au ciel clair. Et… Je veux voir ce faux soleil avec toi.

Presque inconsciemment, Zoro leva une main jusqu'à sa joue.

-Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute?

-J'ai confiance en toi. Et je vais devenir fort. Assez pour que plus jamais tu ne veuilles te séparer de moi!

Zoro eu un petit rire sans joie.

-Mais je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. J'ai juste peur…

Ce fut au tour de Luffy de s'esclaffer.

-J'ai suffisamment peur pour deux, occupe toi seulement de nous le temps que je sache me débrouiller seul.

Le demi sourire de Zoro se fit tendre.

-Tu parles bien Luffy.

Les mains du brun prirent celle sur sa joue et la déposèrent sur son coeur.

Pas besoin de mot. Tout passa en un énième regard qu'ils partagèrent émus.

-Je ne saurai pas t'aimer. Se plaignit le sabreur en pressant son front contre le sien.

-Moi non plus. Avoua t'il son sourie perceptible dans sa voix. Mais apprenons ensemble, s'il te plait…

Zoro hocha la tête, fermant fort les yeux.

-D'accord. Je suis désolé.

Luffy hocha la tête et se laissa tomber contre lui, soupirant de soulagement.

Encore un peu… Cet homme lui appartiendrait encore un peu. Avec un peu de chance, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il devienne apte à marcher à ses cotés, sans plus s'écrouler au bout de quelques pas.

…

_Lucy écoute._

_Recroquevillée dans un coin d'espace, elle a tout écoutée de ce qui lui est parvenue, et du bout des lèvres elle murmura les mots qu'il fallait pour que Luffy et Zoro ne se dispersent dans toute cette histoire._

_C'était compréhensible et prévisible de leur part._

_D'un coté il y avait Roronoa. L'homme oublié. Celui qui donna sa vie pour celle de sa soeur ainée, jusqu'à abandonné l'idée que derrière le corps qui exécutait, se cachait l'âme souhaitant être aimée. _

_De l'autre, sa moitié. Luffy le gamin amnésique et naïf. Dépendant. Effrayé. Perdu._

_Reliés l'un à l'autre par des sentiments qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre. La vie ne leur en avait pas donné l'occasion jusqu'à présent._

_Alors, pour le moment, c'est à elle de tirer les ficelles. _

_Elle manie leurs sentiments confus et tisse le tout pour que le final soit grandiose. _

_Mais une question subsiste dans ses actes. _

_Question à laquelle elle même ne pourrait répondre…_

_De quelle coté Lucy est elle vraiment?_

…

Un peu plus tard, le vent soufflait sur le campement.

Dans leur tente, Zoro et Luffy s'observaient. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains s'égarant chastement sur le visage de l'autre. Hypnotisés par ce qu'ils construisaient à l'abri des regards. Par le biais du silence et de simple contact.

Zoro caressait ses lèvres entre ouverte quand Luffy parla.

-Sommes nous en sécurité ici?

Le sabreur acquiesça.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il va arriver maintenant?

-Tu as peur?

Luffy releva les yeux dans les siens.

-Je suis curieux.

Le plus âgé ricana et s'étendit sur le dos, un bras derrière sa nuque, l'autre caressant les mèches brunes sur sa poitrine.

-Nous allons te faire découvrir une partie de l'histoire de Grand Line. Chacun a sa vision différente du Ghetto. Ses légendes. On raconte, que cet endroit existe depuis des siècles. Que l'homme ne meurt pas à moins d'être dépossédé de son Piece. Il y a même une vieille histoire, selon laquelle, un homme enfermé ici depuis plus de cent ans, se serait décomposé jusqu'à devenir un squelette mouvant.

Luffy frissonna autant de peur que de plaisir. Zoro devina que le brun devait apprécier les histoires de fantôme dans son ancienne vie, vue comme il semblait avide de précision.

-Le squelette hanterait les montagnes de givre dans le nord. Emprisonné par son apparence monstrueuse dans un endroit qu'on appelle: le Triangle de Florian.

-Et les Shandias, en quoi croient-ils?

Zoro prit le soin de réfléchir. Ses connaissances sur ce clan n'étaient pas très juste et se résumaient à ce qu'il apprenait de ses rares apparition dans l'Ouest.

-Je sais qu'ils croient en un Dieu serpent, et qu'ils sont persuadés que le One Piece est une énorme cloche d'or que seul le prochain élue sera en mesure de faire sonner.

-C'est jolie.

-Peut être mais complètement surréaliste! Enfin, nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure, Usopp a fait organiser un banquet durant lequel les Shandias nous parlerons de leur histoire.

Zoro fit une grimace équivoque, attrapant au passage le rire léger du brun.

-Je pensais que ce genre de chose n'existait pas.

-Quoi donc.

Luffy se redressa et engloba la tente d'un geste de la main.

-Ce genre de chose. Je croyai qu'il n'y avait que des forets sinistres, des ruines et des ombres en ce monde. Je ne pensais pas que de telles personnes existaient.

-Ils n'ont rien d'extraordinaire tu sais. Des dizaines de clan comme le leur existe.

-Des clans aussi pacifique que celui là?

-Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'ils sont aussi pacifique que ce que tu crois?

Luffy sourit comme si c'était une évidence.

-Il y a des enfants ici.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

-Et?

-Les Shandias ne nous ont pas attaqués dans la forêt! Enfin pas intentionnellement, c'était ma faute. Mais leur chef a dit que ce genre de comportement était tout à fait inhabituel.

-Tu es trop naïf… Soupira le sabreur en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Ah? Et pourquoi?

-La présence d'enfant ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils engrossent des femmes que cela fait d'eux des hommes bons.

-Laki a dit qu'ils n'accueillaient que des hommes de paix.

-Pour ne pas craindre la concurrence, ou l'homicide nocturne. Les Shandias sont des guerriers. Peut être pas des tueurs sanguinaires comme ceux que l'ont peut trouver dans le centre, mais ce ne sont pas pour autant des enfants de coeur. Surtout ne l'oublie pas.

Luffy baissa les yeux.

-Alors vous tous dans ce monde ne pensez qu'à vous battre?

Zoro acquiesça, puis se redressa pour le ramener contre lui.

-C'est notre châtiment Luffy. Ici, être las du combat n'est pas une option. Les hommes et les femmes se réunissent et se regroupent quand le poids de leur péché devient trop lourd. Ils forment des clans tel que celui ci, apprennent à prier des Dieux, que dans le monde réel ils méprisaient. Donne naissance à des enfants pour concevoir la nouvelle génération, font l'amour et défendent de faux honneurs pour oublier l'épée de Damocles au dessus de nos têtes. Les Shandias font partie des quelques clans qui pensent que la mort n'a plus raison d'être. Que ce Ghetto est un monde de rédemption dans lequel nous devons nous réunir et apprendre à vivre. Ils veulent devenir une gigantesque communauté. Imposer des règles et des dirigeants, une monnaie, des commerces et des villes!

Zoro éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Luffy, pendu à ses lèvres.

-Mais ils se fourvoient totalement! Ces enfants que tu vois ne font partie que d'un plan qui consiste à faire oublier aux hommes le monde réel pour arrêter la lutte pour le One Piece. Ainsi, il n'y aura plus aucune raison de se battre.

-Mais c'est formidable!

-Non Luffy. Ceux qui veulent cela ont tout perdu dans le monde réel. Ils sont entre deux pôles. Littéralement coincés. D'un coté ils ne veulent pas se battre et prendre le risque de retourner dans une réalité qui les rejette, ou bien ne se sentent ils pas capable d'affronter d'autres hommes dans leurs genres. De l'autre, ils sont terrifiés à l'idée de mourir. Que leur reste il donc comme alternative? La création d'un nouveau monde au sein de celui conçu pour accueillir leurs entrailles, sans doute.

Luffy sentit tout son engouement s'évanouir au son des paroles du sabreur.

-Mais vois tu Luffy, ce qui différencie les Shandias des autres clans, c'est leur sens de la vérité. Ce sont des porteurs d'histoire, et s'ils veulent un monde de paix, ils ne veulent pas que cette paix soit fictif. Un mensonge mis en place grossièrement pour protéger des vies d'assassins.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

-Et toi Zoro, pourquoi protèges tu ta vie? Quel est le crime pour lequel tu es ici?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand la toile de la tente s'ouvrit, révélant le sourire goguenard d'un certain métisse.

-Navré de vous interrompre!

Zoro et Luffy se redressèrent et regardèrent incrédules le visage peinturluré de rouge leur faisant face.

-Usopp? S'exclama le sabreur en avisant la tenue qu'on lui avait affuté.

Il portait des vêtements Shandias, torse nu, le haut se composant uniquement d'un gilet sans manche en daim, de bracelets de cuir et d'un long collier de plume pendant autour de sa gorge. Les tatouages fait à la peinture le marquaient de signes compliqués de sa nuque jusqu'à son ventre cerclé de bleu. Le bas était un pantalon ample de la même matière que le gilet, laissant apparaitre ses hanches et le début des poils pubiens sur son bas ventre, colorant d'un rose soutenue les joues du petit brun.

-Classe non?

-Impressionnant, concéda Zoro agacé par le trouble que l'Empereur provoquait chez son… Son protégé.

-Bon, aussi séduisant que je puisse être, détache les yeux de mon sublime corps et va te préparer Roronoa!

-Ah non! Se rebiffa t'il vivement. Hors de question! Je ne mettrai pas ça!

Usopp soupira, presque résigné.

-Je m'en doutais… Puis il se tourna vers l'extérieur. Les gars! Je vais avoir besoin de vous!

Zoro blêmit quand il comprit. Il tenta de s'échapper mais à peine eu t'il fait un mouvement qu'une orde de Shandias le saisirent, le trainant jusqu'à une tente plus loin, ignorant les cris et les promesses de mille morts que le sabreur éructait.

-LACHEZ MOI! JE VAIS VOUS EVISCERER! VOUS DECAPITER ET DONNER VOS ENTRAILLES À MANGER AUX CORBEAUX! LUFFY! Hurla t'il en laissant derrière lui un brun hilare et un autre effaré.

-T'en fais pas je veillerai sur lui! Lui cria Usopp en réprimant un nouveau fous rire.

Puis se raclant la gorge il se tourna vers Luffy.

-Bon maintenant occupons nous de toi!

Luffy cligna des yeux et fit un petit sourire embarrassé à la troupe de femme qui venait d'apparaitre devant eux. À peine eu t'il esquivé un mouvement qu'on le trainait à son tour vers une autre tente, les femmes autour de lui s'activant joyeusement. Là on le fit assoir à même le sol au centre. Tout autour, des coffres et des pots contenaient son supplice.

-Je te laisse Luffy, je monterai la garde devant la tente le temps qu'elles en aient terminées avec toi. Oh et… Bonne chance!

Le rabat retomba et Luffy déglutit difficilement face à tous les regards tournés vers lui?

-Luffy c'est cela?

Il hocha timidement la tête.

-Je m'appelle Isa et pour commencer… Ote moi cet affreux attirail noir!

…

Plus tard les femmes avaient finis par se disperser pour s'occuper du banquet.

Il resta seul en compagnie d'une jeune femme à peine plus âgé qu'Usopp, agenouillée devant lui et occupée à peindre sur son visage des signes complexes à base de peinture et d'huile de couleur.

Les yeux clos, Luffy se laissait faire, tentant de réprimer les frissons que lui provoquaient la caresse des doigts fins lorsqu'ils atteignaient sa nuque et ses épaules. Ce fut justement ce point qui lui permit de sentir plus précisément les ondes autour de lui et d'en déduire un fait qui le laissa perplexe.

-Excusez moi…

-Ne sois pas si respectueux enfant. Le coupa t'elle en traçant une ligne sur son front. Parle je t'écoute.

-Je… Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

Mousse interrompit ses gestes et releva des yeux sans expression sur lui.

-Comment le sais tu?

Luffy se mordit la lèvre, pas sûr de comment l'expliquer.

-Je le savais c'est tout. Ca arrive parfois, je ferme les yeux et… J'entends.

-Et qu'entends tu exactement?

Mousse avait repris son oeuvre, ne semblant pas plus perturbée par les révélations de l'étranger à l'âme blanche.

-Des battements de coeur… Avoua t'il après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Des sortes de… Vibrations dans l'air. Elles faisaient écho aux vôtres alors j'ai pensé que vous aviez un lien de ce genre…

-Fascinant… Voilà, tu es prêt.

Luffy sursauta.

Devant lui, Mousse venait de placer un miroir. Un morceau de reflet pas plus gros que la paume de sa main mais assez pour qu'il puisse s'observer malgré le peu de luminosité.

Ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière et retenus par quelques plumes longues comme son index. Sur son visage, d'autres symboles semblables à ceux qu'il avait déjà vu sur Usopp ou Laki s'entremêlaient artistiquement jusqu'à sa bouche épargnée par le maquillage, à l'égard de ses yeux, si bien travaillés qu'ils paraissaient plus grands et plus bleus.

Se regarder de cette manière le rendit toute chose. Son amnésie l'ayant fait oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à lui, lorsqu'il croisait son reflet, Luffy avait le sentiment de… D'exister véritablement.

-Merci… Murmura t'il simplement en direction de Mousse.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire figé, dont Luffy ne se formalisa pas. À ce qu'il avait pu en voir, Mousse semblait plutôt quelqu'un de froid et d'introvertie, différente de ce qu'il avait pu voir d'Usopp et de Sanji. Un caractère plus proche de celui de Zoro, la susceptibilité et l'emphase mis à part.

Ainsi, Luffy se sentait plus en confiance, plus détendu que lorsqu'il était entouré de toutes ces femelles amourachées et décidées à le transformer en poupée.

-Je vais retrouver Zoro.

Mousse acquiesça distraitement semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

Mais quand Luffy fit un geste pour sortir, elle se redressa d'un coup et le retint par le poignet.

-Mousse?

Le regard dans le vague, la jeune femme mit un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Si tu le souhaites je suis capable de donner des réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que…

-Luffy tu…!

L'intervention subite du sabreur fut ponctuée d'un regard assassin en direction de Mousse, puis de l'enlèvement du brun en dehors de la tente.

Brun qui transi de peur se laissa trimballer sans rien oser dire, bien qu'intérieurement il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre sa discussion avec la jeune fille. Il jeta un ultime coup d'oeil du haut de l'épaule de Zoro (qui ne se gênait pas pour le porter comme un sac), en direction de Mousse toujours immobile à l'entrée de la tente. Elle le regarda partir, son visage n'exprimant rien à son grand désarroi. Un grommellement plus prononcé de son moyen de transport le ramena au moment présent.

-Bordel Luffy! S'énerva t'il en le reposant à terre. Je me suis inquiété et…

Zoro se figea. Il avisa le brun à la lueur du feu et déglutit avec peine, ses yeux miels faisant le tour de bas en haut, accentuant les rougeurs sur les joues peintes de Luffy.

En plus du maquillage, on lui avait fait enfiler une sorte de blouse très ample, manche longue et couvrant son buste jusqu'au hanche, fermée par un lacet de corsage au niveau de la poitrine. Un pantalon de tissus se maintenait autour de la taille par une ceinture de grelot et de clochette qui à chacun de ses mouvements carillonnaient joliment.

Stupéfait par l'innocence et la délicatesse que les vêtements clairs accentués chez son protégé, Zoro en perdit ses mots.

-Tu… Tu es très bien… Balbutia t'il finalement.

Luffy rougit.

-Toi aussi.

Zoro portait un ensemble du même style que celui d'Usopp à la différence qu'il avait insisté pour garder sa cape, ainsi comme toujours le haut de son visage restait dissimulé au reste du monde. À moins de ne mesure qu'à peine 1m60 et de se poster suffisamment prés pour regarder par en dessous, comme Luffy avait pris pour habitude de faire.

Ils se sourirent timidement, inconscient que du cercle formé par les Shandias, on les observaient avec attention.

Finalement, Zoro se reprit et le tira avec lui jusqu'au feu.

Immédiatement lorsqu'ils furent assis, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et Luffy ne sut que faire de toute cette attention, se dissimulant discrètement derrière Zoro pour tenter d'y échapper.

Ce fut Wiper qui vint au secoure de Luffy et des Shandias (inconscients qu'ils s'apprêtaient à gouter au fer d'un sabreur passablement irrité).

-Ah! Lame d'or, enfant lune, vous arrivez quand il faut, les histoires vont bientôt commencer.

Luffy tiqua au nom donné mais n'eu pas le loisir d'en faire la remarque à Wiper, qu'une foule de plat atterrirent sous son nez. On le pressait de gouter à la nourriture fumante, sous l'oeil attentif de Zoro qui s'assurait que les Shandias se servent en premier dans les plats proposés, pour prévenir un quelconque empoisonnement.

Timidement, Luffy approcha un morceau de… (De chair?) jusqu'à sa bouche.

Le petit gémissement extatique qu'il poussa encouragea les Shandias ravis de plaire à leur extraordinaire invité.

À sa gauche, Usopp se délectait des plats cuisinés en s'étouffant de rire devant le duel improvisé entre Sanji et le dénommé Yotsubane, très irrité.

Le mot était vite passé chez les Shandias: "éloigner les femmes de l'allumeur blond".

Les regards de traviole volaient depuis le retour de chasse et plus personne (pas même le blond) ne prenaient au sérieux les engueulades occasionnées, parsemant le groupe d'une humeur bonne enfant au plus grand désarroi du sabreur incapable de baisser sa garde et de se laisser aller à la fête. Son regard brulant s'attardait même avec méfiance sur les enfants entourants Luffy.

Quand soudain un violent bruit de percussion interrompit rires et conversations. Le silence se fit sur le camp, et Luffy sauta pratiquement dans les bras du sabreur lorsqu'un second coup retentit.

Un homme, vieux, portant une longue robe noir, s'avança dans le cercle que les Shandias avaient formés.

Il jeta avec cérémonie quelque chose dans le feu et les flammes grossirent prodigieusement, crépitant dans l'air et formant des volutes de fumées épaisses et noires.

Dans un bouquet de jet, les flammes retombèrent dans le foyer, plus vives encore, d'une couleur aveuglante presque bleue.

Les tambours reprirent, moins espacés, accompagnés de grelot et d'un instrument à vent rappelant la flute traversière.

Les Empereurs et Luffy, suivirent les mouvements de tête jusqu'à l'entrée de la clairière, épargnées par l'halo lumineux.

Bientôt, une silhouette se détacha des ombres.

C'était une petite fille, pas très grande mais maigre dont la démarche rappelait celle des somnambules tant elle semblait fragile et aléatoire.

Quand elle fut plus en vue, nos héros s'étonnèrent de l'apparence de la mystérieuse fillette.

On ne lui donnait pas même neuf ans. Ses cheveux coupés très courts étaient d'un auburn sale, donnant l'impression d'avoir étaient malmenés par un vent puissant. Sur son front, elle portait une sorte de diadème fait de liane d'où au centre on avait incrusté une pierre de couleur rouge. En guise de vêtement, une simple robe froissée et trop grande couvrait l'enfant du bout des mains jusqu'aux pieds.

Mis à part son allure très échevelée, ce fut ses yeux qui percutèrent le plus les étrangers du campement.

Vides. Le noir des pupilles avaient engloutit toute l'iris de l'oeil, laissant dans ses orbites largement ouvertes un regard venus tout droit des ténèbres.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 8..._**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Fuck. (Again).

**Blabla de Bafan: **Blablablablabla. REVIEW MOIIIIIIIIIII! AIMEEEE MOI! (Je vais allez me coucher.)

**Appercue du chapitre: **

_Luffy danse comme un fou au son des tambours. la tête allant de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière. Quand soudain prit d'un haut le coeur il s'écroula! _

_Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Il se noya dedans, Zoro roula un patin à Usopp, Sanji se planta une torche dans le cul et les Shandias organisèrent un GangBang autour de Laki! Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant!_

**... BLAGUE! !**


End file.
